La vie d'une étoile
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: [Fic arrêtée] Un ninja inconnu arrive à Konoha alors que le Hokage a disparu, et personne ne connaît ses intentions... CHAP 16 : Setsuki et Itachi partent pour leur mission, Naruto, Sakura et Jin sont envoyés eux en mission avec Wateru.
1. Chap 1 : Un garçon impatient

**La vie d'une étoile**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Après Beyblade Genesis et les Sailors Crystal, me revoilà avec La vie d'une étoile ! C'est ma première fic Naruto ! Ca fait un moment que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, mais j'avais l'intention d'attendre un peu avant de la publier. Maintenant j'ai écrit 5 chaps et j'ai commencé le 6ème. Je voulais encore attendre un peu avant de la publier, mais j'ai très envie d'avoir vos avis. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Je dédie cette fic toute entière à ln.Ifz, la première à l'avoir lue, et qui m'a vraiment fait plein de compliments. C'est également la première avec qui j'ai fait connaissance sur ce site et qui m'a bcp aidée. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait ! Je t'adore, tu es géniale ! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**CHAPITRE 1 : Un garçon impatient, un Hokage perdu.**

Dans le village caché de ninjas de Konoha, un garçon blond et une jeune fille aux cheveux rose discutaient à l'ombre d'un cerisier. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient quelque chose.

" Raah ! J'en ai marre ! s'exclama le garçon, On a rien à faire ! Maître Kakashi et les autres font tout pour retrouver et stopper Orochimaru et nous, nous sommes obligés de rester ici à ne rien faire ! Ils exagèrent !"

" Arrête de te plaindre Naruto ! répliqua la jeune fille, Si Maître Kakashi ne nous a pas confié de mission, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de nous."

" Tu parles ! Ils sont tous débordés, et encore plus depuis que l'Akatsuki s'en mêle. C'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas de nous."

" …"

" Comment peux-tu supporter d'être mise à l'écart Sakura ? s'emporta Naruto, Même les autres, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji ont été chargés d'une mission, et nous rien !"

" Pour une fois, Naruto, pour une fois… répondit Sakura avec lassitude, Nous ne sommes pas meilleurs qu'eux, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas droit à une mission ?"

Naruto se leva et, les mains dans les poches, tapa du pied dans un caillou. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

" Naruto, je t'en supplie, grandis un peu ! Reconnais que j'ai raison !"

" … "

" Tu m'agaces ! En plus, je te signale que surveiller l'entrée du village, c'est pas une mission de la plus haute importance !"

" Mais c'est une mission quand même ! On ne s'est pas entraîné pendant deux ans pour rien quand même !"

" Bien sûr que non ! Je t'en prie, va te défouler, tu deviens insupportable. Passe tes nerfs sur un arbre au lieu de le faire sur moi."

" Pff…"

Naruto continua à marcher de long en large puis finalement revint vers Sakura et se rassit auprès d'elle.

" Naruto, moi aussi j'en ai marre de ne rien faire, mais notre temps viendra… Prends ton mal en patience."

" Ouais bah j'aime pas attendre."

" Je sais." rigola Sakura.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à ne rien dire. Puis Sakura lança :

" Va te plaindre auprès de Tsunade-sensei si tu n'es pas content. C'est elle qui répartit les missions.

" C'est pas bête ça."

" T'insinues quoi là ?"

Naruto lança un regard moqueur à la jeune fille.

" Rien du tout, je t'assure. Bon, je vais voir Tsunade."

" … Je t'accompagne."

Naruto lança un regard étonné à Sakura.

" Bah quoi ? J'ai rien d'autre à faire…"

Naruto sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bureau de Hokage la cinquième. Ils frappèrent à la porte et attendirent, mais personne répondit.

" Hé ! C'est Naruto et Sakura ! Ouvrez !" tambourina Naruto.

" Sensei ?"

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, bordel !" (NDA : vous m'excuserez les termes familiers)

" Vous cherchez Tsunade-sama ?"

Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent vivement et virent Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade. Elle avait un dossier à la main. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire.

" Vous cherchez bien Tsunade-sama ?"

" Oui, répondit Sakura, Où est-elle ?"

" Elle n'est pas là. Enfin, pas à Konoha je veux dire. Elle est partie dans la matinée et ne reviendra que ce soir."

" Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie faire ?" demanda Naruto, impatient.

" Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Attendez qu'elle revienne."

" C'est trop fort ça ! s'emporta Naruto, Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? Elle est pas chié, la cinquième, de partir comme ça !

" Du calme Naruto." le calma Sakura.

" Je ne peux que vous conseiller de l'attendre, désolée, déclara Shizune, Mais je peux lui laisser un message si vous voulez.

" Non, répondit Sakura, on reviendra."

" D'accord, alors essayez en fin d'après-midi, elle devrait être là. Mais elle ne m'en a pas dit plus."

" C'est pas grave, la rassura Sakura avec un sourire, Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Elle prit Naruto par les épaules et le força à sortir du bâtiment, après avoir fait un petit signe à Shizune. Il était énervé.

" Ah, c'est bien ma veine tiens ! s'exclama-t-il, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir attendre qu'elle revienne avant d'avoir quelque chose à faire…"

" C'est bizarre qu'elle n'ai rien dit à Shizune sur l'endroit où elle allait."

" Bah, tu la connais. Elle est pas normale cette fille." assura Naruto avec une grimace.

" D'accord, mais que se passerait-il si le village était attaqué ? On ne sais même pas où la trouver."

" Ça serait la méga panique, garantit Naruto, En plus, il manque plein de ninjas supérieurs."

" Justement il faudrait se méfier…" s'inquiéta Sakura.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura-chan, Nous sommes quand même de nombreux ninjas à être au village en ce moment. Et nous savons nous défendre, même si nous ne sommes que des ninjas de moyenne classe."

" Hum… Tu as raison." finit par dire Sakura, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un peu, sans savoir où ils allaient.

" Bon, on fait quoi alors ?" demanda Naruto, les mains derrière la nuque.

" Et si on allait voir les autres à l'entrée du village ?"

" Ouais, au moins ça nous ferait quelque chose à faire, et on ne restera pas tous les deux debout à ne rien faire comme deux idiots."

" Parle pour toi." répliqua Sakura.

Naruto lui tira la langue et ils rirent tous les deux. Puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les portes de Konoha.

_Premier chap terminé ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? C le début, bien sûr, donc rien de super intéressant. Laissez-moi des rewiews ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	2. Chap 2 : Un ninja inconnu

_Me revoici avec le 2ème chap ! Je suis en vacances maintenant, depuis mardi soir, et j'ai donc bcp plus le temps d'écrire, même si je suis bcp prise par mes répèts de chorale ! La suite de cette fic avance donc bien !_

_J'ai été très contente de recevoir autant de rewiews pr le premier chap, et je remercie toutes mes rewieweuses et rewieweurs._

_Ah, une dernière chose : je ne l'ai pas dit au premier chap, mais Naruto et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ! Par contre, le ninja inconu que vous allez découvrir dans ce chap est à moi._

_renia : Jsuis super contente que tu m'aies laissé une rewiew ! Une maîtresse des fics Naruto comme toi ! Merci pr tous tes compliments, je sais pas si j'écris bien, mais je fais de mon mieux ! Sinon, pk ils n'ont pas de mission ? Tu le sauras un peu plus tard, patience… Voilà, merci encore et gros gros bisous à toi !_

_ln.Ifz : Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa ! merci pr ta rewiew, jsui trop méga contente ! Et en plus, j'ai droit à un câlin ! Que demander de plus ? jsui encore plus contente de t'avoir dédié cette fic ! En effet, j'ai modifié certaines parties, selon tes commentaires. Et merci pr ton coup de pub ! Jsui bien contente ! toi aussi tu regardes Roland Garros ? Moi j'adore ! Mais je déteste Nadal, alors ça me fait chier qu'il est gagné ! j'étais pr Puerta ! Voilà, merci encore pr tout, je t'adore, ENORMES bisous !_

_Sailor Ocean : Enfin te revoilà parmi mes rewieweurs ! ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu une rewiew de ta part ! Merci pr tes compliments, ravie que ça te plaise ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_aminteitha : Tu le sais, mais j'ai super méga adoré de recevoir une rewiew de ta part ! hé oui, les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Nous sommes tjs aussi awer, ma chère titi ! Merci d'avoir aimé et gros bisous !_

_Kyotsuki : je dois t'avouer que ta rewiew m'a laissé assez perplexe et que je ne sais pas vraiment si tu as aimé le 1er chap. Tu étais plutôt sarcastique. Si ça ne te plaît, rien ne te force à continuer à lire, tu fais ce que tu veux. Pr répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas un Saku/Naru. Merci._

_etlalanne : hé ben dis-donc tu me fais plein de compliments ! Merci bcp ! Et tu as bien raison pr LN, elle est vraiment géniale ! Moi aussi je menace tjrs les auteurs pr avoir la suite plus rapidement ! Je devrai poster toutes les semaines normalement, mais si cette fic avance bien, j'essaierais de publier plus rapidement ! gros gros bisous à toi et merci !_

_Goku67 : Merciiiiiiiiii pr ces compliments ! Voilà la suite ! Gros bisous !_

_Contrairement à mes deux autres fics, je ne dédierai pas à chaque fois le chap que j'ai posté à quelqu'un, puisque cette fic toute entière est dédiée à ln.Ifz. Donc automatiquement, tous les chaps lui sont dédiés ! gros bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Un ninja inconnu.**_

Pendant que Sakura et Naruto se chamaillaient, les anciennes équipes 8 et 10, composées de Hinata Hyûga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka et de son chien Akamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara et Chôji Akimichi, étaient postées aux portes du village de Konoha. Tsunade les avait chargés de surveiller les allées et venues, plus que fréquentes en ces temps de troubles. Mais dans la chaleur de l'après-midi, tout était désert, d'autant plus que la plupart des ninjas était en mission.

" Il fait super chaud…" déclara Ino, fatiguée par la température.

" Ya personne, ça sert à rien qu'on soit là, affirma Shikamaru, Surtout qu'on est en train de griller."

" A qui le dis-tu, répondit Chôji, J'ai soif, et quand j'ai soif, j'ai faim."

Ino et Kiba éclatèrent de rire.

" Chôji, t'as toujours faim, c'est pas étonnant." rigola Kiba.

" Même une indigestion ne te coupe pas l'appétit, c'est pour dire. Mais t'as raison, j'ai soif moi aussi."

" Si vous parliez moins, vous n'auriez pas soif." coupa Shikamaru.

" Dis-donc, tu voudrais pas te plaindre auprès de Tsunade-sama de la part de nous tous ? demanda Kiba, Parce que surveiller les portes de Konoha en plein soleil, ya mieux comme mission…"

" Va te plaindre toi-même."

" Hé ! C'est toi le chef d'équipe tout de même !"

" Et alors ?"

Kiba se laissa tomber à terre.

" C'est bon, j'abandonne. Autant parler à un mur."

" Désolée de t'interrompre, s'excusa Hinata, Mais ne voyez-vous pas quelqu'un là-bas ?"

Les cinq ninjas se tournèrent vers la direction qu'elle désignait. L'horizon. Ils durent plisser les yeux pour la distinguer, mais c'était bien une silhouette humaine qui s'y découpait. Kiba siffla d'admiration.

" Eh ben dis-donc, t'as une sacrée bonne vue Hinata !

" Merci." répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

Hinata était beaucoup moins timide qu'avant, mais elle rougissait toujours quand on lui faisait un compliment.

" Vous pensez que c'est un ninja ?" demanda Chôji.

" Impossible de le savoir à une telle distance, affirma Shikamaru, ça peut aussi bien être un marchand, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes. Kiba, envoie Akamaru."

" No problem."

Kiba s'agenouilla devant son chien et lui murmura quelques mots, puis Akamaru partit telle une flèche en direction de la silhouette. Celle-ci, qui qu'elle fut, n'eut pas l'air de s'inquiéter et continua son chemin au même rythme. Akamaru parvint à sa hauteur alors qu'elle était déjà davantage visible pour les six ninjas qui surveillaient l'entrée de Konoha. Ils pouvaient à présent la distinguer. Il était déjà certain qu'il s'agissait d'un humain tout à fait normal. (NDA : ouf, c'est pas un monstre ou une horrible chose dans le genre alienlol)

" C'est un ninja, déclara Shikamaru, Je distingue un bandeau frontal, même si je ne peux pas dire de quel pays."

" Et il possède un fort chakra, continua Shino, Mes insectes le sentent, ils sont tout excités."

" Restons sur nos gardes alors."

L'inconnu se baissa et caressa Akamaru lorsque celui-ci fut devant lui. Le chien se laissa faire puis accompagna le visiteur en trottinant à côté de lui.

" Hé ! C'est bien la première fois qu'Akamaru est aussi docile avec un étranger. Qui plus est un ninja." s'étonna Kiba.

" Il a peut-être usé d'une technique ninja, avança Shino, Genjustsu probablement."

" On peut le savoir tout de suite, certifia Shikamaru, Hinata ?"

" Tout de suite."

La jeune fille activa son byakugan. Le merveilleux œil blanc qui permettait de voir le chakra de son adversaire, et par la même occasion de déceler s'il en avait utilisé récemment. (NDA : ça j'en suis pas sûre, mais j'invente pour les besoins de mon histoire)

" Il n'a pas utilisé de chakra… déclara Hinata, Mais je le vois bien, son chakra. Et je peux vous dire qu'il en a une grande réserve."

" Il est donc potentiellement puissant. Soyez prêts à combattre, mais ne montrez pas d'hostilité."

Le ninja inconnu avançait toujours vers eux, au même rythme, Akamaru toujours à ses côtés. Quand il fut assez prêt pour que l'on puisse distinguer le signe de son bandeau frontal, les six ninjas furent stupéfaits.

" Quoi ! s'exclama Kiba, Il a deux bandeaux frontaux !"

" Un de Suna et un de Konoha." constata Shino.

" Je ne pensais pas que ça existait." avoua Hinata.

" Moi non plus " continua Chôji.

" Et en plus, il vient de Konoha." ajouta Ino.

" _Elle_ vient de Konoha…" contredit Shikamaru.

L'inconnu venait de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux, et les cinq autres purent constater que Shikamaru disait vrai. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Ou plutôt d'une jeune fille, vu son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs flottant au vent, le bandeau frontal de Konoha attaché autour du front. Son beau visage était égayé par de magnifiques yeux mauves. (NDA : je sais, toutes mes héroïnes ont les yeux violets) Elle était vêtue d'un short noir moulant (NDA : genre cycliste) en-dessous d'une tunique bleu glacier courte fendue aux hanches, laissant voir le short, et bordée de fils argentés. Le bandeau frontal de Suna lui servait de ceinture. Elle avait un bandage autour de la jambe droite et portait des mitaines noires avec un dragon argent dessus et des bottes noires. Enfin, un simple mais long bâton de bois était attaché dans son dos.

En tant que chef d'équipe, Shikamaru s'avança.

" Vous êtes devant le village caché de Konoha. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?"

La jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement.

" Je m'appelle Setsuki Hoshi et je viens du village caché de Suna dans l'intention de m'entretenir avec le Hokage."

" Êtes-vous ninja de Suna ou de Konoha ?"

" Des deux. J'ai commencé ma formation à Konoha, je l'ai finie à Suna."

" Très bien. Nous allons nous renseigner. Veuillez attendre ici."

Shikamaru se tourna vers son équipe.

" Hinata, Chôji, allez prévenir Tsunade-sama que Setsuki Hoshi, ninja des villages de Konoha et de Suna, désire la voir."

" D'accord."

Hinata et Chôji disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Le prénom de Setsuki s'est littéralement imposé à moi. Je cherchais un prénom pr mon héroïne, et Setsuki me revenait sans arrêt en tête, mais je ne voulais pas l'utiliser. Et puis finalement, je me suis dit que c'était le destin !lol Laissez-moi des rewiews ! Gros gros bisous à tous !_


	3. Chap 3 : Une combattante horspair

_Gomen pr ce retard, mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Mon ordi a planté, je n'ai ni ordi, ni Internet ! Je suis sur le PC d'une amie pr vous poster ce chap ! Merci d'ailleurs à aminteitha qui me prête son PC !_

_Sailor Ocean : Merci pr ce compliment, jsuis bien contente que ça te plaise autant ! Voilà la suite ! gros gros bisous !_

_ln.Ifz : Bon, comme tu sais, j'aime bien le surnom de Setsu-chan que tu as donné à Setsuki ! Et pr le reste, je t'ai tout dit dans mon email ! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_aminteitha : Merci de dire que le chap 2 était génial ! ça me flatte, merci ! Oui, encore Hoshi, puisque ça veut dire étoile en japonais, mais on en a déjà parlé ! Jsuis bien contente que tu veuilles dessiner Setsuki, tu me la montreras j'espère! (c un ordre, j'espère que t'as comprislol) Je sais que tu as un peu de mal avec les persos, alors n'hésite pas à me demander des précisions, je serais ravie de te répondre ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Kyotsuki : ça va, tu es pardonnée ! (ou pardonné, je sais c pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon) oui, tu as raison, Tsuki c lune, mais je n'ai pas choisi ce prénom pr sa signification, comme je l'ai dit, il s'est imposé à moi ! Une de mes amies m'a cherché toutes les significations que pourrait avoir ce prénom, mais mon ordi a planté et je ne les ai plus ! Je vais lui redemander et je te redis ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de me porter mal pr écrire, vu que je suis en vacances ! Bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Une combattante hors-pair.**_

Pendant qu'Hinata et Chôji étaient partis se renseigner, Setsuki restait immobile face aux quatre ninjas qui lui faisaient face. Elle les regardait tour à tour, sans rien dire. Une certaine tension s'était installée. Personne ne bougeait. Même Akamaru, qui avait rejoint Kiba, ne faisait aucun bruit.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Hinata et Chôji réapparurent, toujours dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

" Alors ? demanda Shikamaru, Qu'est-ce que Tsunade-sama a dit ?"

" Rien, on ne l'a pas trouvée." répondit Chôji.

" Elle n'est pas à Konoha, d'après Shizune." continua Hinata.

" Pas à Konoha ? Mais où est-ce qu'elle est alors ?"

" Shizune n'en sait rien, elle ne lui a rien dit."

" Eh ben on est bien alors."

Shikamaru, ennuyé, se gratta pensivement la tête.

" _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?"_ pensa-t-il.

" Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" lui demanda Ino.

" …On n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas faire entrer cette fille dans le village, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Il faut attendre Tsunade-sama."

" Shizune a dit qu'elle ne rentrait que ce soir." déclara Hinata.

" Alors nous attendrons ce soir."

Shikamaru se tourna vers Setsuki et s'approcha un peu.

" Désolé, mais le Hokage n'est pas disponible. Revenez plus tard."

" Je ne peux pas, c'est le Hokage qui m'a demandée. Elle m'a dit que c'était urgent."

" C'est impossible."

Shikamaru ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que le Hokage avait disparu ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, c'était peut-être une ennemie, elle pouvait très bien lui mentir en lui disant que c'était Tsunade qui voulait lui parler. Lui dire que le Hokage avait disparu revenait à exposer le village à une attaque.

" Laissez-moi alors envoyer un message à Suna pour les prévenir." demanda Setsuki.

" Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Setsuki soupira. Que c'était compliqué ! Et pourquoi Tsunade ne se montrait pas ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre cent cinquante ans devant les portes de Konoha. Soudain, elle entendit un infime bruit dans les buissons. Vive comme l'éclair, elle créa un flux de chakra qu'elle lança en direction du bruit. Un cri se fit entendre.

" _Hum… Ils m'ont suivie finalement… Ils ont peur de moi…_" pensa Setsuki.

Elle eut un sourire. Les ninjas de Konoha, qui étaient sur leurs gardes depuis son attaque, se demandèrent pourquoi elle souriait, tout comme qui les espionnait.

" Ino, va voir qui c'était." ordonna Shikamaru.

" Inutile, coupa Setsuki, Il est déjà parti. Je ne l'ai pas tué."

Ino lança un regard interrogateur à Shikamaru. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'y aller tout de même. Elle fouilla les buissons, mais n'y trouva rien. Seulement des branchages éparpillés. Elle revint auprès de son équipe.

" Il n'y a rien là-dedans, mais quelqu'un s'y trouvait." assura-t-elle.

" Fermez les portes. Nous devons protéger le village d'une éventuelle attaque. Kiba, cherche avec Akamaru des traces de la personne qui était ici, Chôji, va prévenir Shizune."

" Ce n'est pas à Konoha qu'ils en veulent, mais à moi." affirma Setsuki.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, six ninjas surgirent brusquement des arbres et se jetèrent sur elle, l'encerclant. Sans précipitation, Setsuki dégaina son bâton et frappa l'un d'entre eux sans difficulté, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres, créant ainsi un trou dans le cercle de ninjas. Elle sortit du cercle par là et se retourna vers ses assaillants. Elle composa des signes à une vitesse incroyable.

" Katon ! Le Dragon Elémentaire Ardent !"

" Une technique des Maîtres des Eléments…" murmura Hinata.

" Comment ça ?" demanda Ino, à côté d'elle.

" Il s'agit de quatre grandes techniques ninjutsu Doton, Suiton, Katon et Fûton qui font appel à des animaux spécifiques de l'élément choisi et qui sont très puissantes. Elles requièrent énormément de chakra et peu de personnes peuvent les utiliser."

" Stupéfiant…"

Un gigantesque jet de flammes était apparu et avait entouré les ninjas, les blessant sans qu'ils ne réagissent. Deux eurent le réflexe d'utiliser une technique Suiton, mais les deux jutsus se révélèrent incapables d'éteindre le feu qui dévorait les agresseurs.

" Vous êtes bien loin de mon niveau, déclara Setsuki, Vos maîtres m'offensent en vous envoyant pour me tuer. Je crains qu'ils ne me sous-estiment. Et c'est une grave erreur. N'oubliez pas de leur dire."

Elle composa à nouveau des signes.

" Suiton ! Suikôdan ! Le Requin Elémentaire Aqueux !"

Une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur les ninjas, les plaquant au sol avec force et éteignant les flammes. Ino se tourna vers Hinata.

" C'est encore une technique des Maîtres des Eléments ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

" Oui."

Chôji revint à cet instant, accompagné de Naruto et de Sakura. Ils stoppèrent net en voyant le spectacle des ninjas trempés mais portant des marques de brûlures en train de fuir.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" s'écria Naruto, stupéfait.

" Ce sont qui, eux ?" demanda Sakura en désignant les ninjas.

" Et elle ?" continua Naruto, montrant Setsuki.

" _Qu'est-ce que je suis fatigué, moi_… " pensa Shikamaru.

Hinata remarqua que Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air de vouloir expliquer la situation à Naruto et à Sakura, elle prit donc sur elle pour leur raconter. Naruto et Sakura furent surpris par l'aisance au combat de Setsuki.

" Alors comme ça tu viens de Suna ? demanda Sakura, Tu connais certainement le Kazekage ? Et son frère et sa sœur aussi j'imagine."

Setsuki eut un sourire.

" Tu es intelligente jeune fille. Tu t'assures que je viens bien de Suna ?"

Sakura rougit un peu. Setsuki eut un nouveau sourire et continua.

" Oui, je connais Temari et Kankurô, et même très bien. Gaara aussi. Je vis à Suna depuis longtemps, et je me suis beaucoup entraînée avec Temari et Kankurô étant jeunes, et pas mal de fois avec Gaara depuis qu'il est revenu de l'examen de moyenne classe. Je ne viens pas en ennemie, je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est Tsunade-san qui a demandé à me voir."

Sakura était prête à la croire, tout comme Hinata. Les autres étaient plus réticents.

" Si tu t'entraînes avec Gaara, tu dois être forte." commença Naruto.

" On peut dire ça." répondit Setsuki avec un sourire.

" Alors bats-toi contre moi."

Setsuki secoua la tête.

" Nous n'avons pas le même niveau. Tu es ninja de classe moyenne, je suis ninja supérieur. Tu as peu de chances de l'emporter. Et je ne dis pas ça par vanité. De plus, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous battre."

Elle croisa les bras, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se battre.

" Naruto, elle a raison, déclara Sakura, ça ne sert à rien de vous battre."

" Ça vérifierait ses dires."

" Mon combat contre les idiots de tout à l'heure ne t'a donc pas suffit ?" coupa Setsuki.

" Justement, pourquoi ils te suivaient ceux-là ?"

" Je ne peux le dire, c'est en rapport avec ce qui m'amène ici."

" C'est suspect, ça." décréta Naruto.

Setsuki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle sembla réfléchir, puis une lueur de détermination et aussi d'amusement s'alluma dans ses yeux.

" Si la seule façon pour que tu m'accordes ta confiance, c'est de te vaincre, alors je suis prête."

Elle réajusta ses mitaines.

" Je t'attends." déclara-t-elle.

" J'arrive." répondit Naruto avec un sourire.

Il commença par lui lancer plusieurs kunaïs et shurikens, qu'elle contra aisément avec ses mains, sans même bouger d'un millimètre. Naruto et les autres furent surpris, ses mains n'avaient même pas de traces de coupures.

" C'est tout ? demanda Setsuki, déçue, Alors c'est à mon tour !"

Elle leva la main, paume ouverte, vers lui, et un puissant flux de chakra en jaillit, propulsant Naruto à plusieurs mètres, près des autres. (NDA : la même technique que Jiraya utilise dans le tome 17)

" Naruto, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Sakura.

" Ouais, ouais, j'ai rien."

Il se releva et fit face à Setsuki.

" Tu m'as eu par surprise."

" Pardon ? Je t'ai prévenu que j'allais attaquer."

" Je ne penserais pas que tu allais utiliser ce genre de technique."

" Il faut toujours être prêt à toutes les éventualités."

" Pour ça, tu as raison !"

Dès la fin de sa phrase il se jeta sur elle. Il enchaîna une succession de coups de pied et de poing, mais elle contra tout et finit par un coup de poing d'une force qui projeta une nouvelle fois Naruto près des autres.

" Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas le niveau. Tes coups sont puissants et rapides, mais ils ne le sont pas assez pour moi. Me crois-tu maintenant ?"

Sans répondre, Naruto se jeta de nouveau sur elle, un kunaï à la main, mais cette fois-ci Setsuki ne se contenta pas de défendre et prit l'offensive. Dans un mouvement aussi rapide que fluide, elle attrapa le bras du garçon, le retourna et le bloqua dans son dos. Naruto ne pouvait plus bouger le bras.

" Tu as perdu." déclara Setsuki.

" Pas encore." répliqua-t-il.

Il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et fit un salto arrière, débloquant ainsi son bras et se retrouvant derrière Setsuki.

" C'est toi qui as perdu." affirma-t-il.

Il tenait toujours son kunaï à la main et l'abattit sur la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci l'évita en se baissant et frappa Naruto d'un coup de pied retourné. Il parvint à freiner sa chute et se releva rapidement. Setsuki s'approcha de lui rapidement, contra son coup de poing et mit deux doigts sous sa mâchoire, le bloquant. (NDA : je n'ai rien inventé, ça vous bloque vraiment)

" Ça suffit Setsuki !"

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite dimanche prochain si j'ai de nouveau Internet, sinon il faudra attendre ! ça m'énerve je commence à devenir folle parce que je n'ai plus Internet ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	4. Chap 4 : Tout s'explique

_Kikoo à tous ! Me revoilà, avec Internet, sur mon propre ordi ! J'ai remarqué que j'avais eu bcp moins de rewiews qu'au premier chap, dites-le moi si vous aimez moins ! J'essaierais de changer, mais surtout dites moi si ça ne vous plait plus !_

_Sinon, je précise que les techniques des Maîtres des Elements, dans le chap 3, c'est moi qui les ai inventées, sauf celle du Requin Aqueux. Et Naruto et compagnie ne sont pas à moi, mais Setsuki m'appartient._

_Et maintenant, les Rar :_

_Sailor Ocean : Qui intervient ? Gaara ? Tsunade ? Kakashi ? La bonne réponse est parmi ses propositions ! Tu le sauras dès le début de ce chap ! Merci pr tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! (au fait, je ne suis pas ta vieille, tu es plus vieille que moi !lol) Gros bisous !_

_ln.Ifz : Mais oui, qui ça peut être ? Tricheuse, tu le sais déjà ! merci merci bcp pr ces compliments, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Gros gros bisous je t'adore._

_aminteitha : Merci pr ton compliment sur le combat ! j'ai eu bcp de mal à écrire, c très dur à faire ! Je suis bien contente qu'il te plaise ! Oui, pauvre Naruto ! Tout émouvu tu es ? Mais il ne faut pas, normal c'est puisque ton maître je suis. Gros bisous !_

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Tout s'explique.**_

" Ça suffit Setsuki !"

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la voix, tout comme les autres ninjas de Konoha, sauf Naruto qui ne pouvait bouger, immobilisé par la jeune fille. Une femme à l'apparence jeune et aux cheveux blonds se tenait devant eux. Setsuki, ainsi que les autres, la reconnurent immédiatement.

" Tsunade-san."

" Tsunade-sama !"

" Tsunade-sensei !" (NDA : devinez qui dit quoi, c pas très dur)

" Setsuki, lâche-le."

" C'est lui qui m'a provoquée."

" Et alors ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas apprécié."

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Setsuki, un sourire impitoyable et cruel.

" _Elle est très différente de tout à l'heure_, pensa Sakura, _C'est assez… effrayant_."

" Vous avez raison." céda Setsuki.

Elle retira ses doigts de la mâchoire de Naruto, qui se dégagea promptement. Il s'écarta de la kunoichi et s'approcha de Tsunade, mécontent.

" Vous savez que tout le monde vous cherche ?"

" Et alors ?"

Naruto et le reste des ninjas de Konoha tombèrent à la renverse. Setsuki esquissa un sourire. Elle semblait redevenue calme.

" Vous n'avez pas changé, à ce que je vois." déclara-t-elle.

" Pourquoi aurais-je changé ? répliqua Tsunade avec un sourire, Allez tout le monde, direction mon bureau ! J'ai plein de choses à vous expliquer !"

Renonçant à toutes leurs questions, tous les ninjas présents se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tsunade. Ils s'y entassèrent tous et fermèrent la porte. Tsunade s'installa dans son fauteuil.

" Alors, pour commencer, je vous présente donc Setsuki Hoshi, ninja supérieur de Suna de son état, mais également ninja de Konoha. Je l'ai fait appeler pour une mission importante. Elle va rester au village pour un moment. Vous vous devrez de collaborer ensemble. Compris ?"

Tous les ninjas hochèrent la tête.

" Et vous étiez où ?" demanda Naruto, entêté.

" Partie chercher des informations." répondit Tsunade.

" Ca devait être vachement important, pour que vous laissiez Konoha…" marmonna le garçon blond.

Tsunade ne releva pas et continua.

" C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Vous pouvez partir. Naruto et Sakura, restez."

Les deux appelés se jetèrent un regard interrogateur, mais ne dirent rien. Hinata, Chôji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba et Shino sortirent de la pièce. Setsuki s'appuya contre le bureau et s'adressa à Tsunade.

" C'est donc avec eux que je vais travailler ?"

" En effet, répondit la cinquième, Ce sont Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno. Naruto, Sakura, j'ai décidé de vous mettre en équipe avec Setsuki."

" Pour quelle mission ?" interrogea Sakura.

" Vous allez devoir traquer l'Akatsuki."

" Quoi !"

Naruto et Sakura avaient crié en même temps. L'un était aussi surpris que l'autre.

" Vous avez bien entendu. Votre mission sera de retrouver les traces de l'Akatsuki et de ramener un de leurs membres. Vivant." précisa Tsunade.

" Et pourquoi nous ?"

" J'ai mes raisons. En tout cas, vous devrez vous fier à Setsuki. Elle a l'expérience, elle a déjà traqué des criminels de rang S. Et elle travaille sur l'Akatsuki depuis un moment déjà."

Naruto et Sakura jetèrent un regard sur Setsuki. Celle-ci était parfaitement calme et leur sourit.

" _Apparemment ça ne la dérange pas du tout cette mission_." pensa Sakura.

" Vous devrez apprendre à vous connaître, continua Tsunade, Et à travailler ensemble comme une véritable équipe. Et plus de combat comme tout à l'heure, compris ?"

Elle regarda Naruto et Setsuki. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

" Bien. Je te délègue toute autorité, Setsuki."

" Entendu."

" Apprenez d'abord à vous connaître. Demain, vous commencerez les recherches. Naruto, Sakura, vous pouvez disposer. Attendez devant la porte."

Les deux ninjas saluèrent Tsunade puis sortirent de son bureau. La cinquième se tourna vers Setsuki et lui sourit.

" Alors comment vas-tu, Setsuki ?"

" Plutôt bien. Je suis ravie d'être revenue à Konoha. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait appelée."

" Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir. Mais tu es véritablement la meilleure pour cette mission. Tu peux tenir tête à l'Akatsuki sans problèmes."

" Sans problèmes, c'est vite dit… Disons que je me débrouille."

" Toujours aussi modeste… Au fait, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, quand les ninjas payés par l'Akatsuki t'ont attaquée, je savais qu'ils te suivaient, mais comme j'étais occupée, je n'ai pas pris la peine de t'avertir."

" Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était vraiment que du menu fretin. L'Akatsuki m'offense en me les envoyant."

" C'est sûr. Et… Tu as eu des problèmes avec…"

" Non. Enfin, juste une fois. J'ai failli me laisser emporter pendant que je m'entraînais. Je me suis reprise à temps."

" Le Kazekage a dit quelque chose ?"

" Non, il sait ce que j'ai, et il sait que je fais tout pour le combattre. Il est très compréhensif avec moi."

" J'imagine qu'il comprend ce que tu endures, c'est un peu la même chose pour lui…"

" C'est différent, mais c'est vrai que c'est quand même un peu le même principe. Enfin bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. Que vous ont dit vos ninjas informateurs ? J'imagine qu'ils avaient des choses à vous dire pour que ça vous retienne aussi longtemps."

" C'était surtout parce qu'ils étaient surveillés constamment et qu'ils ont eu du mal à se défaire de leurs sentinelles. Je les ai attendus longtemps. Enfin bref, ils m'ont dit que plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki faisaient affaire par ici depuis un petit moment."

" Lesquels ?"

" Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki."

" Ils s'intéressent beaucoup à Konoha, ces deux-là, je me trompe ?"

" Non. Ils en veulent à Kyûbi, qui est scellé dans le corps de Naruto."

" Je sais… Vous êtes sûre de vouloir impliquer Naruto dans cette mission ? Il est dangereux de le rapprocher de l'Akatsuki…"

" J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, mais ça me paraît utile. La présence de Naruto dans ton équipe va forcer Itachi et Kisame à se montrer."

" Et là, j'en capture un… Pas mal, mais ça ne va pas être facile. Je dois quand même les débusquer d'abord, et après je devrais me battre contre les deux."

" Naruto et Sakura seront là pour t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont doués. Et Sakura est mon élève, je lui ai appris des jutsus médicaux qui vous seront utiles.

" Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai vu Naruto à l'œuvre, je sais qu'il se débrouille bien. Mais je sais aussi qui nous aurons en face. Ce ne sont pas les premiers venus."

" Je sais, mais nous devons faire avec…"

" Je vous en ramènerai un, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Setsuki salua Tsunade puis sortit de son bureau. Elle se tourna vers ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers, qui attendaient comme leur avait demandé l'Hokage.

" Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ? Tsunade-san nous a demandé de faire connaissance, j'imagine que vous devez avoir des questions à me poser."

" Euh… Oui, répondit Naruto, Qui sont ces ninjas qui vous ont attaquée tout à l'heure ?"

" Des ninjas à la solde de l'Akatsuki. Comme Tsunade-san l'a dit, ça fait un moment que je travaille sur cette organisation pour récolter des informations, et forcément ça ne leur plaît pas trop… Ils m'envoient donc leurs larbins pour me supprimer ou au moins me capturer, mais ils me sous-estiment à chaque fois ! C'est assez décevant…, ajouta-telle avec une moue dépitée, En tout cas, vous devrez être sur vos gardes constamment lorsque nous sortirons de Konoha, ils peuvent à tout moment être là."

" Hé ben ça promet…" soupira Naruto.

" Moi, j'aimerais savoir comment vous pouvez être ninja de Suna et ninja de Konoha à la fois ?" demanda Sakura, intriguée.

" C'est très simple, répondit Setsuki, Je suis née à Konoha, j'y ai été élevée et j'y ai passé mon examen de ninja. Mais peu après, j'ai été envoyée à Suna par ma famille et c'est là-bas que je suis devenue ninja de moyenne classe puis ninja supérieur. Voilà comment je suis de Konoha et de Suna !"

Elle avait un grand sourire lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles, mais ses yeux étaient voilés de tristesse. Sakura le remarqua et pensa qu'elle avait dû souffrir de cette éloignement.

Tout en discutant, ils marchaient et ils étaient à présent dehors. Setsuki leva son visage vers le soleil éclatant.

" J'aime Suna, je le considère comme ma maison, mais je ne me sens vraiment bien qu'à Konoha, déclara-t-elle, C'est ma véritable patrie."

Elle se tourna vers Naruto et Sakura.

" Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez comprendre ça, vous qui n'avez connu que Konoha."

" C'est vrai, mais je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire." hasarda Sakura.

Setsuki lui sourit, puis tourna de nouveau son visage vers le soleil.

" Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les trois."

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil entamait sa descente vers l'horizon, les trois ninjas se connaissaient mieux. Ils avaient à tour de rôle raconter un peu de leur vie, de leurs impressions, puis ils avaient échangé quelques idées de techniques ninjas. Naruto voulut absolument savoir comment Setsuki avaient contré ses kunaïs et ses shurikens sans se blesser les mains.

" S'il vous plaît, Setsuki-san !" supplia-t-il, les yeux implorants.

Setsuki éclata de rire.

" Commence par me tutoyer, fit-elle, J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille quand tu me vouvoies. Je n'ai que 17 ans !"

" Et tu es déjà ninja supérieur !" constata Naruto, impressionné.

" L'âge ne compte pas, répondit Setsuki, très sérieuse, Tout dépend de l'entraînement et de la formation. Certains ninjas sont devenus ninjas supérieurs ou même anbus très jeunes."

Naruto et Sakura pensèrent au frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa, qui avait été le chef des services spéciaux de Konoha à treize ans.

" Moi, je suis ninja supérieur depuis que j'ai treize ans." continua Setsuki.

" Dire que j'ai quatorze ans et que je ne suis que ninja de moyenne classe !" soupira Naruto.

" C'est déjà bien !" répliqua Setsuki avec un sourire.

" Mouais."

" Naruto, arrête de te plaindre tout le temps, riposta Sakura, Pour qui tu vas passer auprès de Setsuki-san ?"

" C'est pas grave ! Et au fait, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Setsuki-san." répondit Naruto.

" Laquelle ?" fit Setsuki malicieusement.

Elle savait pertinemment de quelle question il s'agissait, mais elle avait décidé d'embêter un peu son nouvel équipier. Celui-ci le comprit et croisa les bras, affichant une mine boudeuse.

" Tu le sais bien, Setsuki-san ! Comment as-tu fait pour contrer mes kunaïs et mes shurikens sans te blesser les mains ?"

" Ah, cette question… répondit Setsuki avec un sourire, Hé bien c'est très simple. Ecoutez bien, ça pourra vous être utile un jour."

Naruto prit aussitôt son air le plus sérieux et le plus intéressé. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et Setsuki eut un sourire.

" Au moment où je m'apprête à contrer les kunaïs et les shurikens, commença-t-elle, Je libère un flux de chakra tout autour de mes mains, ce qui les protège. Dès que je contre les armes, celles-ci ne touchent pas mes mains, mais le flux de chakra qui est autour. Mes mains ne sont donc pas blessées. Vous avez compris ?"

Les deux ninjas hochèrent la tête.

" Très bien. Alors essayez." ordonna Setsuki.

Ses deux équipiers fermèrent alors les yeux et se concentrèrent. Un flux de chakra se forma aussitôt autour des mains de Sakura, mais rien n'était visible chez Naruto. Les deux ninjas rouvrirent les yeux, et si Sakura eut un sourire, Naruto eut un air contrarié.

" Et zut de zut ! pesta-il, irrité, Pourquoi ça ne marche pas !"

" Première règle : ne jamais s'énerver, répliqua Setsuki, Réessaie sans te fâcher. Sakura, c'est très bien, tu es douée pour manipuler ton chakra."

" Maître Kakashi me l'a souvent dit, et Tsunda-sensei aussi." avoua la jeune kunoichi, ravie du compliment de son aînée.

" C'était donc Kakashi-san ton professeur ?"

" Oui, approuva Sakura, Et c'était aussi celui de Naruto."

A côté des deux jeunes filles, le dit Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de créer un flux de chakra autour de ses mains, mais finit par renoncer devant le manque de résultats.

" Deuxième règle, commença Setsuki, Ne jamais abandonner. Essaie d'imaginer que le flux de chakra épouse le contour de tes mains, ça sera plus facile de le créer après."

" … D'accord." répondit Naruto.

Il se concentra à nouveau et fit comme Setsuki lui avait recommandé. Un flux de chakra jaillit et entoura ses mains. Il poussa un cri de victoire. Setsuki lui sourit.

" C'est bien, tu comprends vite."

Elle se leva.

" Allez, il est temps de rentrer maintenant."

Naruto et Sakura se levèrent à leur tour.

" Nous nous retrouvons demain à 9h devant la stèle des morts ?" demanda Setsuki.

" On y sera, Setsuki-san." répondit Sakura.

" Bien. Alors à demain !"

Les trois ninjas se mirent en route, chacun prenant une direction différente.

_Voilà ! On en sait un peu plus sur Setsuki, en tout cas on sait qu'elle est du bon côté… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Rewiews s'il vous plaît ! J'ai déprimé de ne pas en avoir autant qu'au premier chap ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	5. Chap 5 : Début de mission

_Salut ! Vous allez bien ? Voici le chap 5 ! Toute la fin de ce chap, je l'ai écrite, il y a bien longtemps, un samedi matin en cours de français ! Je m'ennuyais, on regardait une cassette inintéressante, alors j'ai sorti une feuille et mon stylo et j'ai écrit ! Je sais pas si c mieux ou pire que d'hab ! (sachant que j'écris aussi à 1h00 du mat)_

_Je suis super contente, j'ai bcp reçu de rewiews pr le chap précédent ! (je devrais râler plus souvent !lol) Je vous remercie tous !_

_Les RAR :_

_renia : Ravie de te revoir ! C pas grave si ta pas rewiewé avant, je comprends ! merci pr tous tes compliments, jsuis super contente que ma fic et Setsuki te plaisent ! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_ln.lfz : Toujours là ! (saute partout) jsuis tjrs super méga contente quand je reçois une de tes rewiews ! (que ce soit pr la vie d'une étoile ou pr mes autres fics) Pr les rewiews, j'en ai eu bcp plus, je devrais me fâcher plus souvent !lol Jsuis pas d'accord, on ne sait pas rien de Setsu-chan, on sait qu'elle est ninja supérieur, qu'elle a étudié à Konoha et à Suna, qu'elle est la cousine de Tenten, qu'elle est fâchée avec son clan et qu'elle a un truc bizarre ! Bon d'accord, c pas terrible comme informations… (surtout que ya que toi qui sait tout ça, les autres savent pas encore qu'elle est la cousine de Tenten et qu'elle est fâchée avec son clan) Mais c mieux que rien ! C déjà ça ! Et personne n'a dit que Setsuki était méchante, c juste qu'au début on ne savait pas vraiment si elle était hostile ou pas… Au fait, les autres commencent à utiliser notre surnom pr Setsuki ! (je l'ai vu dans la rewiew du mutant) jsuis bien contente ! Allez, gros gros bisous à toi, et ne t'inquiète pas, mon chap 7 avance assez rapidement, j'ai pas mal d'idées !_

_Mutawa : Une nouvelle (ou nouveau) rewieweuse (rewieweur) ! Chouette, jsuis bien contente ! Tu sais, je pense que tu es une fille, je trouve que ça se voit quand on te lit ! (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, tu vas me prendre pr une folle !) Merci merci pr tes compliments, ça me touche bcp ! et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, ni aucune de mes fics d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas mon genre ! merci encore et gros gros bisous à toi !_

_le mutant : Salut ! Encore un nouveau rewiewer ! (là je pense que tu es un garçon, voir réponse à la rewiew de Mutawa, juste au dessus) Je suis bien contente que tu apprécies de plus en plus ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et heureuse aussi que tu aimes Setsuki, oui elle est un peu bourrin, mais il faut ce qu'il faut !lol Merci pr tes compliments ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene : Charmant pseudo !lol J'ai l'impression qu'il change à chaque rewiew !Pr tes précisions de traduction et de technique, je le savais, mais merci quand même. J'ai préféré faire simple pr mes techniques, après on s'embrouille. Ravie que tu es apprécié le chap précédent, j'espère que ce sera la même chose avec ce chap ! Gros bisous !_

_iriahime : Et encore une nouvelle tête ! jsuis super méga contente ! Je te remercie de tous tes compliments, j'en rougis ! Merci merci ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Je vous annonce que mon 20ème rewieweur a gagné le droit de faire une apparition dans la fic, un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. (dans le chap 7 ou 8) Félicitations, iriahime ! C toi mon 20ème rewieweur ! Si jamais tu ne veux vraiment pas, dis-le moi !_

_Je précise aussi que cette idée de faire apparaître des rewieweurs dans l'histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Gemmer, autre auteur de fics Naruto._

_Je remets d'ailleurs ça pour le 25 rewiewer, tentez votre chance ! Le gagnant aura le plaisir de se voir massacrer par Itachi ou Setsuki !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Début de mission.**_

Le lendemain matin, Setsuki se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait mal dormi, faisant des cauchemars. Mais ses sombres pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses volets et que le soleil inonda son visage. Elle sourit. Il n'y avait que le soleil de Konoha qui puisse la mettre réellement de bonne humeur. Elle s'accouda un moment à sa fenêtre, les yeux fermés et le visage tourné vers le soleil, se repaissant de lumière solaire. Puis elle rentra dans sa chambre et se prépara.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

" Tenten !" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise mais ravie.

" Coucou Setsuki-chan ! répondit la jeune fille, Alors comment va ma cousine préférée ?"

" Très bien depuis que je suis ici ! Mais entre donc."

Setsuki s'effaça pour laisser place à Tenten. Elle invita celle-ci à s'asseoir.

" J'ai appris ce matin seulement que tu étais à Konoha, déclara Tenten, Dès que je l'ai su, je me suis précipitée ici. Je suis réellement ravie de te revoir."

" Moi aussi."

" C'est dommage que tu ne reviennes pas souvent à Konoha, j'aimerais te voir plus souvent."

" Tu sais bien que j'évite au maximum mes contacts avec le clan. Il n'y a que toi que je vois régulièrement, et encore, une ou deux fois par an. Et puis, je suis souvent en mission pour Suna, alors je ne suis pas libre. Mais dis-moi, c'est le clan qui t'a dit que j'étais à Konoha ?"

Tenten s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

" Oui. En fait, le conseil de notre clan espère que je parvienne à t'amener à lui. Il veut te voir. Je n'étais pas d'accord, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix."

" Ils savent très bien que tu es la seule de notre clan à qui j'accepte de parler. Mais il n'est pas question que j'aille les voir. Je ne renie pas mon appartenance au clan Hoshi mais je ne souhaite pas le voir et encore moins lui rendre de comptes. Et ils le savent très bien, alors pourquoi insistent-ils ?"

" Je ne sais pas, répondit Tenten en haussant les épaules, Ils estiment peut-être que tu leur auras pardonné maintenant."

" Jamais ! Je ne leur pardonnerais jamais. Ce sont eux qui m'ont reniée au départ, ils avaient peur de moi, alors maintenant, ils peuvent toujours courir pour me récupérer. Je suis une Hoshi, mais je suis un membre à part."

" Bon, ça te regarde après tout. Je ne suis pas venue pour parler du clan, mais pour avoir de tes nouvelles."

" Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis ravie d'être à Konoha."

" Et à Suna, ça s'est bien passé ?"

" Comme toujours. Je suis très occupée, mais je m'y plains bien."

" Et tu as eu des problèmes avec… ?

" Non."

Le ton employé par Setsuki était ferme. Elle ne désirait pas inquiéter sa cousine, surtout qu'elle ne s'était laissée aller qu'une fois…

" Tant mieux."

Tenten jeta un œil à l'horloge et se leva brusquement.

" Oh ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Neji et Lee vont m'attendre !"

" Tu fais toujours équipe avec eux ?"

" Oui. Mais tant mieux, ça m'aurait ennuyé de changer d'équipe."

" Je comprends. Allez, file."

" J'y vais. Je pourrai repasser ?"

" Bien sûr. Mais je serais certainement absente toute la journée."

" D'accord. Alors bonne journée Setsuki-chan !"

Tenten s'en alla après avoir fait un signe de la main à sa cousine. Setsuki lui sourit.

" _Bon, moi aussi faut que je pense à y aller_, pensa-t-elle, _Naruto et Sakura vont m'attendre… Quoique s'ils ont eu Kakashi-san pour professeur, ils doivent être habitués ! _" ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle prit son petit-déjeuner rapidement, puis sortit de la maison et se rendit d'un pas tranquille vers la stèle des morts. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Naruto et Sakura étaient déjà là, mais ne semblaient pas l'attendre depuis longtemps. Sakura, appuyée contre un poteau, s'en détacha et vint à sa rencontre.

" Bonjour Setsuki-san."

" Bonjour Sakura ! Bonjour Naruto ! Vous êtes prêts à traquer du méchant ?"

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton léger, en souriant, mais sa question amena une certaine nervosité chez ses deux équipiers. Setsuki s'en aperçut et leur adressa un sourire réconfortant.

" Vous avez peur ?"

" Pas du tout." répliqua Naruto, vexé.

" On appréhende seulement la difficulté de la mission." compléta Sakura.

" Si ce n'est que ça… riposta Setsuki, _Ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter, c'est mauvais pour le succès de la mission…_ Allez, on y va !"

Elle prit le chemin des portes de Konoha, et Naruto et Sakura la suivirent sans un mot. Mais, se taire n'étant pas dans la nature de Naruto, il reprit vite ses habitudes.

" Dites, Setsuki-san, demanda-t-il, Où va-t-on exactement ?"

" Chercher des indices." répondit la jeune fille sans se retourner.

" Des indices sur la présence de membres de l'Akatsuki ?" continua le garçon.

" Tout bon Naruto."

" Et on ne risque pas de tomber sur des ninjas, comme toi hier ?"

" C'est possible. Vous devez rester sur vos gardes, comme je vous l'ai dit hier."

" Ok. Mais nous aurons à chercher longtemps ?"

" Je sais que des membres de l'Akatsuki tournent autour de Konoha en ce moment. Donc si nous sommes efficaces, nous devrons pouvoir retrouver leur trace rapidement. Et ne pose pas tant de questions !"

" Entendu Setsuki-san."

Les trois ninjas arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha, puis continuèrent à marcher sur le chemin. Peu après, ils commencèrent leurs recherches. Après quelques heures passées à fouiller les environs à la recherche de traces de l'Akatsuki, leurs efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Setsuki sentit qu'ils étaient observés. Certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Itachi et de Kisame, elle eut un sourire. Sakura le remarqua.

" Qu'y a-t-il, Setsuki-san ?" demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

" Ils sont ici." répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Immédiatement, Sakura se raidit. Setsuki posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste rassurant, puis elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, observant les feuillages tout autour d'eux.

" Sortez maintenant ! cria-t-elle, Il ne sert plus à rien de vous cacher !"

Personne ne lui répondit, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Naruto et Sakura commencèrent à penser que Setsuki s'était trompée et que les environs étaient vides de toute présence. Setsuki, elle, sentit le regard posé sur elle se faire plus insistant. Etrangement, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, et elle se sentit oppressée. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, elle qui était d'habitude si maîtresse d'elle-même, elle entreprit de calmer son cœur.

" Alors ? cria-t-elle à nouveau, Avez-vous donc si peur de moi ?"

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'une silhouette surgit des arbres et se planta devant eux. Drapée dans le manteau noir orné de nuages rouges et du large chapeau caractéristiques des membres de l'Akatsuki, elle toisa Setsuki, Naruto et Sakura d'un air méprisant.

" Ainsi, c'est toi notre ennemie du moment…"

Setsuki fit une révérence ironique et moqueuse.

" Enchantée de constater que les nouvelles vont vite et que je suis si connue… Mais apparemment vous ne me craignez pas suffisamment. Les ninjas que vous m'avez envoyés étaient vraiment… comment dirai-je ? … Faibles… Pathétiques… Vous m'insultez."

" Je les avais prévenus que ces ninjas ne suffiraient pas à t'arrêter. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté."

" Dommage… Mais ne veux-tu pas te montrer ? Es-tu Itachi ou Kisame ? Quoique peu m'importe mon adversaire…"

Naruto et Sakura tressaillirent au nom d'Itachi, qui leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Leur adversaire eut un petit rire, glacé, qui résonna comme un glas dans l'air frais du matin.

" Tu es bien informée, et cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'il faut te supprimer…" (NDA : dsl, j'ai fait plein de rimes, mais comme j'écris ce passage en cours de français, en même temps de regarder une pièce de théâtre en vers, forcément j'ai des rimes plein la tête)

Il retira son chapeau et dégagea un peu son manteau. De longs cheveux noirs attachés et deux sharingans leur firent face. Naruto et Sakura eurent une vive réaction. Setsuki ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

" Itachi Uchiwa…" se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

_Alors, alors ? ça vous a plu ? Ct bien ? mon ptit chouchou, j'ai nommé Itachi Uchiwa, fait enfin son apparition ! jsuis bien contente ! (saute partout) Allez, laissez-moi des rewiews ! gros bisous à tous, à mardi prochain !_


	6. Chap 6 : Setsuki Hoshi vs Itachi Uchiwa

_Zibous à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais super bien ! Alors comme d'habitude, j'écris ce texte à 1h10 du mat… Pas sérieux tout ça ! Allez, les RAR : (qui elles ont été écrites avant)_

_Sailor Ocean : Le début d'une histoire d'amour ? Hé hé, ça se pourrait bien… tu verras… Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Gros bisous !_

_ero-senin : Merci bcp pr ce compliment, je ne prétends pas faire mieux que l'anime alors je suis contente si tu trouves ma fic plus intéressante ! Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu l'anime alors je ne peux pas comparer ! Merci bcp ! Gros bisous !_

_le mutant : Tinkiet, c pas grave, il en faut pr tous les goûts ! l'essentiel c'est que tu aimes ma fic !lol Par contre, je devrais pas mal parler d'Itachi par la suite… Dsl ! J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire ma fic ! Rien que pr Setsuki ! Ce chap devrait te plaire, il y a du combat ! gros bisous à toi !_

_Ridelliz : Kikoo ! Jsui méga contente de te compter désormais parmi mes rewieweurs de "La vie d'une étoile"! C trop super ! (saute partout) Moi aussi dès le 1er tome je suis devenue gaga de Naruto ! C trop génial ce manga ! Et ravie que tu aimes ma fic ! En fait, si Sasuke n'est pas là, c parce que ma fic se situe après des évènements très loin du tome 18 (le dernier tome sorti) car je lis les scan-trads… je sais donc ce qui s'est passé ds les tomes 25 à 28, car j'aurai bientôt les scan-trads des tomes 19 à 24. Si tu veux savoir, dis-le moi et je t'enverrai un mail. Voilà, j'espère que tu as pu avoir la suite des mangas, moi j'ai tous les tomes sortis, sauf le 5, le 6 et le 7, mais je les ai lus. Allez, je te laisse avec ce chap, gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Comme toujours, ce chap est dédié à ln.lfz mais je fais un ptit clin d'œil spécial à Ridelliz._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Setsuki Hoshi vs Itachi Uchiwa.**_

" Itachi Uchiwa…" murmura Setsuki.

" Lui-même." répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il la détailla d'un regard perçant, et Setsuki se sentit mal à l'aise. Décidément, Itachi la troublait plus que de raison. Elle devrait remédier à cela.

" Je suppose que tu n'es pas seul, dit-elle pour dissiper la tension pesante qui s'était installée, Et que Kisame attend quelque part, caché…"

Itachi ne répondit pas. Rien dans son attitude ne permit à Setsuki de savoir si Kisame était présent ou non.

" _Bon, ce n'est pas grave_, pensa-t-elle, _On va faire avec_. "

Elle avança d'un pas, se détachant de Sakura et de Naruto.

" Je serai ton adversaire." déclara-t-elle.

Naruto et Sakura poussèrent un cri de surprise, lui déclarant qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider, qu'elle n'avait pas à se battre seule contre Itachi, mais Setsuki les rassura en leur assurant que tout irait bien.

" Qui t'a dit que je voulais me battre ?" répliqua Itachi.

" Qui t'a dit que tu avais le choix ?" rétorqua Setsuki sur le même ton.

Itachi eut un sourire. Décidément, cette fille lui plaisait bien. Ce combat allait être intéressant.

" Prendrais-tu le risque de te faire tuer ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

" Je crois que je ne risque pas grand-chose." répliqua-t-elle.

Itachi se félicita d'être du genre à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Si Kisame avait été à sa place, il se serait rué sur Setsuki pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

" Très bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre, ses yeux rouges braqués sur la jeune fille, Nous allons donc voir ce que tu vaux."

Il se mit en position de combat. Setsuki fit de même. Il commença par lui lancer diverses armes de jet, que la jeune fille se contenta d'éviter avec une vitesse et une agilité très appréciables. Naruto se demanda pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas la technique de contre qu'elle avait employée contre lui.

" Tu es rapide, commenta Itachi, Mais ça ne suffit pas. Voyons ta défense…"

S'approchant d'elle avec une vitesse stupéfiante, il enchaîna coups de pied et coups de poing, que la jeune fille contra aisément. Elle sourit : il pouvait toujours l'attaquer comme cela, le combat à mains nues était sa spécialité. Il ne pourrait jamais la battre s'il continuait ainsi. Aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé à attaquer, Itachi s'arrêta et sourit froidement.

" Très bien. Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais ni faible, ni peureuse. Je peux donc me battre contre toi sans honte."

" Heureusement que c'est réciproque." rétorqua Setsuki.

Itachi n'eut pas de réaction.

" Je vais donc pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur." continua-t-il, impassible.

" Tant mieux, je commençais à m'ennuyer." répliqua la jeune fille.

" Comme tu voudras."

Il se mit à composer des signes à une vitesse stupéfiante.

" _Il va trop vite, je n'ai pas le temps de les voir ! _ pensa Sakura, affolée_, Et Naruto non plus apparemment !_ continua-t-elle en jetant un regard à son équipier aussi déboussolé qu'elle. _Nous ne pourrons pas aider Setsuki-san ! _"

Sakura regarda Setsuki. Celle-ci, parfaitement calme, semblait analyser la situation. Mais quand Sakura l'observa avec plus d'attention, elle remarqua que toute sa concentration était focalisée sur les mains d'Itachi. Elle suivait avec la plus extrême attention les gestes de son adversaire. Et quand elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire, elle commença elle aussi à composer des signes rapidement. (NDA : l'action semble longue, mais en réalité ça ne dure que quelques secondes)

Itachi termina son incantation par le signe du tigre, le signe du feu.

" Katon ! Technique de la double flamme !"

" Suiton ! La barrière d'eau !"

Le long jet de flammes jailli des mains d'Itachi se heurta au mur d'eau créé par Setsuki et s'éteignit. Mais un second jet de flammes surgit alors du sol sous Setsuki et frappa la jeune fille, qui eut à peine le temps d'esquiver et se fit légèrement toucher. Elle jura entre ses dents, mécontente de s'être fait surprendre. Elle contre-attaqua la première.

" Fûton ! Technique du vent mortel !"

La légère brise qui soufflait se fit soudain plus insistante et acérée. De véritables lames d'air s'étaient formées. Le vent était devenu une arme meurtrière.

" _C'est dingue_, pensa Sakura, surprise et admirative, _Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette technique ! Le vent est devenu tranchant ! Il pourrait découper n'importe quoi !"_

Le vent souffla autour d'Itachi, tranchant son manteau et griffant son visage. (NDA : Franchement, je fais là un véritable sacrilège ! Abîmer le visage d'Itachi !lol) Puis l'intensité du vent se fit croissante, rendant le souffle plus mortel encore, et Itachi finit par être découpé en morceaux. Mais son corps fut à cet instant remplacé par un rondin de bois au milieu d'un nuage de fumée. Setsuki se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, tous les sens en alerte.

" Une permutation… murmura-t-elle tout en scrutant le ciel et les feuillages, C'était habile, je le reconnais. Mais que sais-tu faire d'autre, Itachi Uchiwa ?"

Elle regarda en haut, à gauche, à droite. Elle ne ressentait pas la présence de son adversaire. Elle fronça les sourcils, et comprit une seconde avant qu'Itachi n'attaque. Une main surgit brusquement du sol, attrapant la cheville de Setsuki.

" Dôton ! Technique de la décapitation fatale !"

En un éclair, Setsuki se retrouva ensevelie sous terre avec seulement la tête qui dépassait. Itachi s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.

" Tu t'es bien défendue, concéda-t-il, Mais tu t'es révélée plus faible que moi. Dommage, je ne connaîtrai même pas le nom de celle que je vais tuer."

Il sortit un kunaï et s'apprêta à trancher la gorge de la jeune fille, quand soudain son arme lui fut arrachée et pressée contre sa joue. Le souffle chaud de Setsuki vint balayer son cou.

" Je m'appelle Setsuki Hoshi." lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

" Enchanté." répliqua-t-il.

Il se dégagea prestement, mais le kunaï lui avait entaillé la peau. Une fine coupure lui barrait la joue. Un peu de sang s'en échappait. Il n'y fit pas attention, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille qu'il avait emprisonnée dans la terre. Celle-ci lui lança un sourire narquois, puis s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée. Itachi se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

" Un clone, n'est-ce pas ? Astucieux. J'avoue que tu m'as eu par surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus."

" Je n'en donnerais pas ma main au feu." répliqua Setsuki.

Itachi ne releva pas sa remarque acerbe et continua.

"Apparemment, nous avons le même niveau de ninjutsu. Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous nous départagerons."

" Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je suis d'accord avec toi."

" Alors essayons le taijutsu." proposa-t-il.

" Mauvaise pioche." rétorqua Setsuki avec un sourire mauvais.

Les deux adversaires attaquèrent au même moment. Les coups de poing et de pied fusèrent. Commença alors une véritable chorégraphie entre les deux combattants. Ils frappaient, paraient, feintaient, contraient, esquivaient, attaquaient… C'était une véritable danse de la mort. Itachi et Setsuki étaient à égalité, aucun des deux de prenait l'avantage. Le combat augmenta en intensité. Soudain, Itachi sentit quelque chose se modifier dans les mouvements de Setsuki. La jeune fille avait changé : ses coups étaient plus précis, plus rapides, plus meurtriers. Il s'interrogea sur ce fait, et alors qu'il commençait à reculer sous les coups beaucoup plus puissants de Setsuki, il comprit. Setsuki cherchait à le _tuer_. Alors qu'avant elle attaquait pour le neutraliser. Itachi s'étonna de ce changement, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure. Il devait simplement se montrer meilleur qu'elle.

Naruto et Sakura, en retrait comme l'avait voulu Setsuki, observaient le combat avec angoisse. Aussi surpris qu'Itachi par le brusque changement de Setsuki, ils étaient moins rassurés que lui. Tsunade leur avait bien dit de _capturer vivant_ un membre de l'Akatsuki. Pas de le tuer. Ils se demandaient pourquoi Setsuki avait changé brutalement de manière de combattre.

Du côté des combattants, Itachi reculait toujours sous les coups de la jeune fille. Soudain, il croisa son regard. Ce qu'il y vit le surprit : une envie de meurtre insatiable et inassouvie. Cet état d'esprit ne correspondait pas à la jeune fille qui l'avait provoqué… Etonné par ses propres pensées, il se demanda pourquoi il s'en préoccupait. Si elle avait envie de le tuer, c'était son problème, pas le sien. Il avait juste à ne pas la laisser faire, bien sûr. Mais les coups de Setsuki redoublaient de violence, le faisant reculer un peu plus. Il contra comme il put. Il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de la jeune fille. Il y lut de nouveau cette envie de meurtre, et cela lui fit froid dans le dos, bien qu'il ne se l'avoua pas. C'était une lueur de démence qui se cachait dans les yeux mauves de Setsuki.

Itachi baissa sa garde et Setsuki en profita pour lui porter un coup qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres. Il réussit cependant à se rétablir sans difficultés. (NDA : c quand même Itachi Uchiwa) Les deux adversaires étaient désormais séparés d'une dizaine de mètres. (NDA : comme dans les westerns, lors d'un duellol)

Ils se toisèrent, haletant tous deux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Itachi fut tenté d'utiliser sa technique des arcanes lunaires, Tsukuyomi, mais étrangement, une lueur dans les yeux mauves de Setsuki l'en empêcha. De la peur… De la tristesse… Remplacées aussitôt par une haine féroce. Mais alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur son hésitation – ce n'était pas ça qui le retenait habituellement- et sur l'étrange lueur au fond des yeux de la jeune fille, Setsuki se rua sur lui en enchaînant coups de poing et de pied à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence. Itachi les contra tout en reculant sous la violence des assauts de la jeune fille, mais il remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus ce désir de tuer, seulement une envie de frapper, frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

" Tu es comme tous les autres ! hurla-t-elle tout en continuant à attaquer, Vous avez tous peur de moi, peur de ce que je suis ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?"

Itachi ne comprit pas ses paroles, pas plus que Naruto et Sakura. Mais qu'importe, il ne devait pas relâcher sa garde. Setsuki s'arrêta finalement, et les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face. Ils haletaient tous deux. Setsuki porta une main à sa tête.

" _Ca y est, je me suis encore laissée entraîner_, pensa la jeune fille, _Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler… Encore heureux qu'il s'agisse d'Itachi Uchiwa et qu'il sache se défendre, sinon il serait déjà mort. Maudite malédiction ! Maintenant que j'ai repris mes esprits, je dois veiller à ne pas me laisser emporter. _"

" _Cette fille est étrange. Et… instable. Que signifient ces brusques changements ? Mais elle semble être de nouveau elle-même. En tout cas, je dois me méfier : elle est forte, très forte. Nous sommes du même niveau, je ne pourrais pas la battre si je continue à l'attaquer comme ça. Je dois réfléchir, et lui trouver un point faible que je n'ai pas…_"

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Setsuki reprenait ses esprits. Itachi réfléchissait. Il aperçut Naruto et Sakura, à l'écart comme leur avait demandé Setsuki, et soudain, il trouva.

" _Si j'attaque ses coéquipiers, je suis certain qu'elle les défendra… Sans pouvoir se défendre elle-même_."

Et, vif comme l'éclair, il dégaina un kunaï et se précipita sur Naruto. Setsuki comprit en un instant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de contrer son attaque, Itachi était trop rapide. Setsuki se jeta entre Naruto et son agresseur. L'action ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, et fut ponctuée par un cri de Sakura.

" Setsuki-san !"

Désorienté, Naruto, qui avait esquissé un geste pour se défendre de l'attaque d'Itachi, regarda Setsuki s'effondrer en crachant du sang. Le kunaï d'Itachi était planté dans son ventre. Sakura se précipita pour l'examiner et lui porter secours, mais Itachi la repoussa d'un violent coup de pied. Et, laissant Setsuki pour vaincue, il s'approcha de Naruto pour faire ce qu'il devait faire : à savoir, le kidnapper pour que l'Akatsuki puisse exploiter Kyûbi. Mais Setsuki lui attrapa alors la cheville, le retenant. Elle prononça quelques mots à voix basse et composa différents signes, rapidement malgré sa blessure. Itachi sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans le sol et il se retrouva alors coincé.

" Technique Doton." murmura Setsuki.

Itachi tenta alors de se dégager, mais une bande de ninjas surgit alors des fourrés où elle s'était cachée. Setsuki, malgré son état, étudia rapidement la situation.

" Sakura ! Naruto ! Fuyez ! " cria-t-elle.

" Mais…" commença Naruto.

" Il n'y a pas de mais ! Obéissez ! Vous n'avez aucune chance contre eux, ils sont trop nombreux ! Partez et ne vous retournez pas !"

" Il est hors de question de vous laisser !" s'écria Sakura.

" Vous n'avez pas le choix ! C'est un ordre ! Allez !"

Malgré leur réticence à abandonner Setsuki, Naruto et Sakura finirent par lui obéir et s'enfuirent rapidement. Setsuki jeta un œil sur Itachi : il paraissait aussi surpris qu'eux par l'apparition des ninjas ; il n'était donc pas avec eux. Avec un calme olympien, il réussit à dégager son pied coincé. Mais Setsuki lui enserrait toujours la cheville et n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Et il ne put se débarrasser d'elle avant que les ninjas soient sur eux. Setsuki s'évanouit alors, affaiblie par sa blessure par laquelle elle continuait de perdre son sang.

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce combat ? Bien ? Nul ? Super génial ? Méga nul ? Dites-moi ! Sinon, comme je pars samedi en vacances, et ce pr 3 semaines, notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire du mardi n'aura pas lieu pdt ces 3 semaines… snif ! Mais si j'ai fini le chap 7 avant de partir, je vous le mets vendredi, d'accord ? Je vais faire un effort ! Et pr tous ceux dont je lis les fics, cela signifie 3 semaines sans rewiews de Princesse d'Argent… Je sais, que c dur !lol Nan je déconne ! Soignez-vous bien et j'espère à vendredi ! Gros bisous !_


	7. Chap 7 : Prisonniers !

_Salut à tous ! Comme vous le constatez, le chap 7 a été prêt à temps pr vous ! J'espère que vous êtes contents !( je l'ai fini à 3 du mat, alors qd même !)_

_Tout de suite les RAR :_

_ln.lfz : hé oui, jsuis Lucky Luke, je poste plus vite que mon ombre ! Est-ce que Itachi va laisser Setsuki seule ? Hé hé… bah tu verras bien. Gros bisous !_

_Ridelliz : Pr les scans, je vais voir ce que je peux faire à mon retour… Je désespère pas ! Jsuis bien contente que tu aies adoré le chap précédent ! Pauvres Sakura et Naruto, les traiter de potiches, t'y vas fort ! C juste que ct le combat de Setsuki, point barre Gros bisous !_

_Le mutant : Je suis si prévisible que ça ? T'as bien deviné, c en gros ce qui va se passer, mais en très gros quand même ! Yaura plein de rebondissements, et ils vont pas vraiment s'échapper ensemble. Ravie que le combat t'ait plu, il m'a donné du mal ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Je remercie ceux qui me souhaitent de bonnes vacances, merci bcp, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances aussi !_

_Mon 65ème rewieweur est….. une rewieweuse ! ln.lfz ! Bravo ma puce, tu as gagné ton apparition ds ma fic ! j'espère que ça te plaît ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 7 : Prisonniers !**_

Itachi Uchiwa subissait une expérience qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue : celle d'être prisonnier. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure. Les ninjas qui étaient apparus dans la forêt les avaient emmenés, lui et Setsuki, après l'avoir assommé, Setsuki étant déjà inconsciente. Il s'était défendu, mais les ninjas étaient nombreux et suffisamment puissants. Itachi était furieux : il ne pouvait même pas s'échapper, il avait essayé plusieurs fois, mais les parois de la prison semblaient absorber le chakra. Il s'agissait certainement de la même matière dont était fait Peau de Requin, le sabre de Kisame. Et malheureusement pour Itachi, il n'avait jamais pris le soin d'étudier l'arme de son équipier. Et il s'en maudissait en cet instant.

Itachi posa un regard glacial sur la jeune fille étendue, inconsciente, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les ninjas l'avaient soignée et enfermée avec lui. Pourquoi les avaient-ils mis dans la même cellule ? Itachi n'aurait pu le dire. Il fixa encore plus froidement Setsuki. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était prisonnier. Il aurait pu s'en sortir si elle ne l'avait pas retenu. Il aurait pu profiter de son état de faiblesse pour la tuer, il avait même essayé, il avait refermé ses doigts sur le cou de la jeune fille et il avait serré… Mais il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. Et il ne le comprenait pas. Peut-être respectait-il trop cette adversaire de grande valeur pour la tuer comme cela ? Pourtant, il ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de détails habituellement. Itachi savait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'avait pu tuer Setsuki parce qu'elle l'intriguait. Ses changements d'attitude pendant leur combat, ses paroles, ses lueurs dans ses yeux mauves… Tout cela était mystérieux et Itachi voulait en savoir plus. Et en même temps, cela l'irritait.

Agacé, Itachi détourna ses yeux du corps de Setsuki. Un temps interminable s'écoula. Itachi avait fermé les yeux, ne pensant plus à rien. Soudain, il entendit un léger bruit et un gémissement. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit Setsuki se réveiller doucement, les mains posées sur le bandage que les ninjas lui avaient appliqué sur le ventre. Elle essaya de se relever, mais une douleur lui traversa le ventre et elle se rallongea en gémissant. Elle garda cependant les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond.

" Où suis-je ?" murmura-t-elle, un peu déroutée.

" Dans un cachot."

Itachi avait répondu machinalement. Setsuki tourna vivement la tête vers la voix et l'aperçut, assis de l'autre côté de la cellule. Aussitôt, ses traits se durcirent. Elle se releva malgré sa souffrance et s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les jambes étendues devant elle.

" Que fais-tu là ?" demanda-t-elle agressivement.

" Je suis prisonnier, comme toi, répondit-il froidement, agacé par le ton qu'elle employait, Et c'est de ta faute alors ne t'avise pas de faire comme si j'étais un intrus."

Il lui jeta un regard glacial. Setsuki le fixa un moment, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce.

" Je m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas encore échappé…" avoua-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

" Que crois-tu ? J'ai essayé, mais peine perdue."

" Pas assez fort ?" le nargua Setsuki, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Itachi franchit la distance qui les séparait et attrapa le cou de Setsuki d'une main tout en serrant. Il la fixa durement.

" Ne me provoque pas, Hoshi, ou tu le regretteras." murmura-t-il, glacial.

" Je n'ai pas peur de toi Uchiwa, répliqua la jeune fille, Si nous nous battons je te vaincrai."

" Pas dans ton état." contredit Itachi.

Il la relâcha aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait saisie et retourna s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la cellule. Setsuki se massa la gorge, marquée par les doigts d'Itachi. Une douleur lui traversa le ventre. Elle dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison : on l'avait soignée, mais elle souffrait encore de sa blessure. Elle soupira mais ne dit rien.

Un silence s'installa alors, et se prolongea. L'atmosphère ainsi créée était pesante, et quiconque serait entré dans la pièce en aurait été paralysé. Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Setsuki se leva, avec difficulté, et se plaça contre la porte. Elle commença à murmurer des paroles inintelligibles, les yeux fermés. Itachi eut un rire méprisant.

" Ca ne sert à rien…"

La jeune fille lui lança un regard furieux mais n'abandonna pas. Elle continua, accompagnant ses mots de signes, sous les sourires moqueurs d'Itachi et quelquefois son rire. Setsuki fint par laisser tomber ce qu'elle faisait et se planta devant lui, ses yeux mauves assombris par la colère.

" Ça t'ennuierait d'éviter de me déconcentrer ? Tout le monde n'est pas résigné à rester enfermé, ici."

Aussitôt, les traits d'Itachi se durcirent. Il se leva et fit face à Setsuki, la dépassant d'une tête.

" Je ne suis pas résigné, siffla-t-il, J'évite seulement de m'épuiser pour rien. Il faut attendre le moment propice pour sortir d'ici."

Ils se défièrent du regard, chacun ne voulant pas abandonner. Finalement, Setsuki se détourna et retourna se planter devant la porte.

" C'est inutile, je te dis… fit Itachi, Oh et puis après tout, fais ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal."

Il se rassit sans un regard pour la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'ignora complètement et ferma les yeux. Elle murmura quelque chose, leva son poing droit et frappa avec une force incroyable la porte. Celle-ci fut ébranlée, mais resta fermée. Setsuki eut un brusque haut-le-corps et plaqua ses mains sur son ventre. Elle cracha du sang puis tomba à genoux devant la porte.

" _Hé zut !_ pensa-t-elle, énervée,_ Même ça, ça ne marche pas ! J'ai pourtant frappé avec toute la force possible et avec l'aide mon chakra… Résultat zéro, et ma blessure s'est rouverte…_ "

Elle se traîna dans le coin le plus proche de la cellule, ignorant totalement Itachi qui la regardait avec une lueur de triomphe. Elle examina sa blessure.

" _Hum… C'est pas joli à voir… Heureusement que Tsunade-san et Gaara-san m'ont appris quelques jutsus médicaux… ça me permettra de tenir._ "

Elle prononça à voix basse quelques incantations accompagnées de signes, mais elles restèrent sans effet. Setsuki leva un sourcil, étonnée. On aurait dit que son chakra restait muet. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, mais toujours sans résultat. Setsuki comprit alors les raisons de son échec et examina rapidement la cellule.

" _On dirait que cette pièce absorbe le chakra… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir la porte et que mes jutsus médicaux ne fonctionnent pas… Hé ben je suis pas dans la merde…_"

Elle pensa soudain à quelque chose et jeta un coup d'oeil à Itachi, qui la regardait impassiblement.

" _Il le savait, j'en suis sûre… C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit que c'était inutile… il doit bien se moquer de moi maintenant ! La prochaine fois je l'écouterai… Enfin, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Hors de question que je doive quoi que ce soit à Itachi Uchiwa ! _"

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

" Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait découvert les propriétés de cette prison.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Setsuki eut envie de le frapper pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire qu'elle détestait, mais elle pouvait à peine se tenir debout.

" _Je dois seulement attendre_, pensa-t-elle, _S'ils m'ont soignée lorsqu'ils m'ont amenée ici, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de me laisser mourir. Sinon ils m'auraient tuée depuis longtemps ! _"

Forte de cette constatation, elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, ne sachant pas à quoi elle devait s'en tenir avec Itachi, mais elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Très loin de là, au village caché de Konoha, une réunion se tenait dans le bureau du Hokage. Tsunade était assise derrière son bureau, Naruto et Sakura, en face d'elle, la regardaient.

" Ce que vous m'avez appris est très regrettable, dit-elle. La mission est un échec et vous avez perdu un de vos membres. Je vais néanmoins organiser une expédition pour tenter de récupérer Setsuki."

" Nous avons intérêt à en faire partie." menaça Naruto.

" Ne me parle sur ce ton, répliqua Tsunade. Bien entendu, vous participerez à cette mission de sauvetage."

" Serons-nous seuls ?" demanda Sakura.

" Je ne devrais pas envoyer plus de deux nonjas pour en sauver un seul, mais il s'agit de Setsuki. C'est un ninja important du village de Suna, je me dois de leur rendre."

Tsunade avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, mais Sakura et Naruto savaient que c'était aussi parce qu'elle tenait à Setsuki.

" J'ai donc fait appeler une autre équipe, qui n'a pas de mission prévue, continua-t-elle, Et dont l'un des membres est directement concerné par l'affaire. Je leur ai déjà expliqué la situation."

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un coup fut frappé à la porte du bureau.

" Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit et Tenten, Neji et Lee entrèrent. Naruto haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Tenten s'approcha du bureau, Neji croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur et Lee se contenta de rester debout. Tsunade plaqua ses mains sur son bureau et s'adressa aux cinq ninjas.

" Vous allez donc faire équipe pour les jours qui suivent, chargés de la mission de retrouver et de récupérer Setsuki Hoshi. Avez-vous des questions ?"

Les cinq ninjas secouèrent la tête négativement. Tsunade hocha la tête.

" Bien. Alors allez-y, et bonne chance."

L'équipe nouvellement formée salua le Hokage (NDA : selon vous, est-ce que l'on peut dire "la Hokage" ?) et sortit du bureau. Naruto se tourna vers Tenten, Neji et Lee.

" Vous pouvez me dire lequel d'entre vous est directement concerné par la disparition de Setsuki-san ?"

" Moi, répondit Tenten, Setsuki-chan est ma cousine."

Naruto parut stupéfait.

" Quoi ? répliqua Tenten, agacée. Ce n'est pas un secret que je sache."

" Setsuki-san ne nous en a pas parlé."

" C'est qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire, intervint Sakura. De toute façon, ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous devons retrouver Setsuki-san, un point c'est tout."

" Bien parlé !" approuva Lee.

" Ça suffit. Commencez par nous emmener sur le lieu de l'attaque de ces fameux ninjas." commanda Neji.

Sakura hocha la tête et Naruto et elle prirent les devants tandis que les cinq ninjas sortaient de Konoha. Ils traversèrent les endroits que Setsuki et eux avaient empruntés auparavant et arrivèrent finalement à la clairière où le combat entre la jeune kunoichi et Itachi s'était déroulé.

" C'est ici ?" demanda Tenten.

Naruto et Sakura hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

" Nous allons commencer par chercher des traces des ninjas qui vous ont attaqués, déclara Neji, prenant en main la direction des opérations. Naruto et Sakura, examinez la clairière, Tenten et Lee, venez avec moi, nous allons explorer dans les environs."

La petite troupe acquiesça, acceptant ainsi Neji au poste de commandant de l'équipe. Au grand étonnement de Neji, et des autres d'ailleurs, Naruto ne broncha pas et se plia lui aussi à ses ordres. Ils commencèrent leurs recherches, chacun à son poste.

" Tenten, qu'a dit ton clan à propos de la disparition de ta cousine ? demanda Neji lorsqu'ils furent seuls. J'imagine qu'ils ne voient pas ça d'un bon œil."

La jeune fille se rembrunit.

" Evidemment, ils sont furieux. Ils avaient enfin la chance de la faire changer d'avis et qu'elle revienne dans la clan, mais maintenant qu'elle a été capturée, ils l'ont perdue…"

Tenten s'assit sur un rocher.

" Bien sûr, ils font tous comme s'ils étaient tristes parce qu'ils tiennent à Setsuki-chan, mais je sais bien que ce n'est que parce qu'ils ont perdu leur unique sujet d'expérience réussi… Ça me dégoûte."

" Je comprends." murmura Neji.

Oui, il pouvait comprendre, Tenten lui avait tout raconté sur Setsuki et les manigances du clan Hoshi.

" Et ils m'ont demandé de la récupérer absolument, continua la jeune fille. Ils savent bien que je l'aime beaucoup et que je ferais tout pour la retrouver. Ils m'utilisent et je ne peux rien faire."

" Ne dis pas ça, la contredit Neji. Tu veux sauver Setsuki parce que tu tiens à elle, pas parce que ton clan te l'a demandé. Et c'est ce qui compte."

" … Oui… J'imagine que tu as raison… Mais le résultat est le même."

" Ne pense pas à ça maintenant. Tu dois te concentrer si tu veux aider ta cousine."

Tenten ne répondit rien, mais se leva du rocher et poursuivit ses recherches. Peu après, un cri retentit pas très loin d'eux.

" Neji, Tenten ! Venez voir !"

Ils s'approchèrent dans la direction de la voix, et trouvèrent Lee accroupi. Il leur désigna quelque chose sur le sol.

" Regardez, c'est un morceau de tissu. Je ne sais pas s'il appartient à Setsuki, Itachi ou les ninjas qui ont attaqué, mais il pourrait bien nous mettre sur leur piste."

Neji hocha la tête et prit le morceau de tissu, qu'il examina avec son byakugan.

" Il y a quelques résidus de chakra, déclara-t-il, Et ça continue dans cette direction. C'est étrange, c'est comme si on avait laissé une piste à suivre."

" C'est peut-être Setsuki-chan qui nous semé un peu de chakra pour qu'on la retrouve ?" s'exclama Tenten.

" C'est possible, admit Neji. En tout cas nous avons une piste sérieuse. Venez, nous allons retrouver Sakura et Naruto, puis nous suivrons cette direction."

" Et si c'était un piège ?" demanda Lee.

" J'y ai pensé, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, à moins que les deux autres aient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant."

Il rangea le morceau de tissu puis les trois ninjas partirent rejoindre leurs deux coéquipiers.

_Et le chap 7 est fini ! Jsuis contente d'avoir pu vous le terminer à temps pr vous le mettre avant que je ne parte ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Gros bisous à tous, à dans trois semaines !_


	8. Chap 8 : Evasion !

_Bijour à tous ! Me revoilà après ces trois semaines d'absence ! Avec un beau chap tout frais tout neuf !lol_

_Je précise pr ceux qui lisent ma fic Beyblade que j'ai mis le nouveau chap, mais comme je l'ai posté en remplacement de l'annonce que j'avais fait avant de partir, il n'y a pas eu de Story Alert car FFN ne le considère pas comme un new chap. (j'espère que vous avez compris, en gros vous pouvez aller voir le new chap)_

_Les RAR maintenant :_

_ln.Ifz : Révoltée à l'idée qu'Itachi est voulu étrangler Setsuki ? t'as pas vraiment tort ! Mais il n'a pas pu le faire…. Hé hé. C vrai qu'Itachi est troooooop mignon, moi je craque ! Mais j'adore également Neji (j'ai fait un dessin de lui, tu veux que je te l'envoie par mail ?), d'ailleurs tu vas le voir plein dans ce chap ! Et t'as bien raison, trop classe quand il prend les commandes ! Et du Neji/Tenten ? Pk dès que je rapproche un tant soit peu deux persos, c forcément que je vais les mettre ensemble ? Mais ta ptet raison, l'avenir le dira…. Gniark Et Naruto ne se révolte pas car il a compris qu'il fallait faire rapide et efficace, voilà. Gros gros bisous à toi ma puce._

_Tsukieina : Une nouvelle rewieweuse ? Chouette chouette, jsuis contente ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et pr la romance, yen aura bientôt sois en sûre ! Merci et gros bisous à toi !_

_renia : Merci pr ces compliments ! Oui, Itachi est magnifique……… (bave sur son clavier) Dommage qu'il soit pas à moi mais à M.Kishimoto ! Gros bisous_

_Ridelliz : C tout à fait la bonne expression ! C le froid polaire entre eux deux ! Mais leur cohabitation dure pas longtemps… pr le moment ! Tu verras par la suite ! Oui, les liens de Setsuki avec le clan Hoshi sont encore vague, mais ça va se préciser… Et oui, ptet que Neji pourra consoler Tenten ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Je tiens à dire que vos rewiews m'ont bien fait rire, j'ai par deux fois reçu un commentaire sur le rapprochement de Neji et Tenten…. Ils n'ont fait que parler je vous signale !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 8 : Evasion !**_

Dans une pièce d'un complexe souterrain au milieu d'une forêt des terres du Pays du Feu, deux hommes et une femme discutaient.

" Je vais aller jeter un œil aux prisonniers." dit la femme.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

" Hélène, informe-moi de l'état de la fille quand tu reviendras." demanda un des hommes.

" Ok." répondit-elle.

Elle sortit et se rendit devant la cellule des prisonniers. Par un petit judas, elle jeta un œil aux prisonniers. Le jeune homme était assis, les yeux fermés, l'air impassible, mais il tourna la tête vers elle quand il entendit le judas coulisser. Son regard rouge fit frissonner Hélène. La jeune fille semblait dormir, les mains plaquées sur son ventre. Du sang s'en échappait. Quand elle s'en aperçut, Hélène se dépêcha d'aller prévenir l'homme qui lui avait demandé de l'informer de l'état de la prisonnière.

" Iriahime ! La fille perd beaucoup de sang, tu devrais aller voir." lui dit-elle en entrant dans la salle où les deux hommes se tenaient.

" Ok j'y vais. Hélène, suis-moi."

La jeune femme hocha la tête et les deux ninjas sortirent. Arrivés devant la cellule, Hélène l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent tous les deux, sur leurs gardes. Iriahime examina Setsuki tandis qu'Hélène surveillait Itachi prête à réagir au moindre de ses mouvements. Mais celui-ci restait immobile.

" Je l'emmène dans le couloir." décida Iriahime après son examen.

Il prit Setsuki dans ses bras et sortit de la cellule, suivi d'Hélène qui referma ensuite sans quitter Itachi des yeux. Iriahime déposa Setsuki contre le mur dans le couloir et commença à la soigner. Hélène le regarda faire, assaillie par un sombre pressentiment. Elle n'était pas rassurée quant au manque de réaction d'Itachi. Elle faisait partie du groupe qui les avait capturés, Setsuki et lui, et elle savait qu'il était fort, très fort, et qu'il était à même d'essayer de s'échapper et d'y parvenir.

Anxieuse, elle faisait les cent pas devant la cellule.

" Cesse de t'agiter comme ça, se plaignit Iriahime, Tu m'empêches de me concentrer."

Hélène lui décocha un regard assassin mais ne dit rien et stoppa son incessant aller-retour.

Iriahime termina ses soins en bandant la blessure de Setsuki.

" C'est fini." déclara-t-il à l'adresse d'Hélène.

Il prit de nouveau Setsuki dans ses bras et la porta à l'intérieur de la cellule, tandis qu'Hélène restait à l'extérieur, prête à intervenir. Iriahime jeta un coup d'œil à Itachi en entrant : celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Le médic-nin déposa Setsuki sur le sol et s'apprêta à sortir, quand il sentit une dangereuse présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il s'écroulait, la nuque brisée. Itachi le dépouilla de ses armes, seulement quelques kunaïs et shurikens, puis s'approcha vivement de la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Setsuki, toujours inconsciente, puis sortit.

Hélène se retourna dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, portant par réflexe la main à son étui de shurikens. Dès qu'elle vit Itachi, elle en saisit rapidement un mais il était déjà trop tard. Itachi avait lancé un kunaï dans sa direction avec une stupéfiante rapidité. Touchée en plein cœur, Hélène s'effondra, sans vie. (NDA : Excuse-moi ma puce !) Itachi s'approcha, récupéra le kunaï enfoncé dans la poitrine de la jeune femme puis après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres ninjas dans les environs, se faufila dans les couloirs en quête de la sortie de ce bâtiment manifestement souterrain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuki Hoshi ouvrit les yeux. Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormie, elle se maudit intérieurement et regarda rapidement autour d'elle, cherchant Itachi. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Un homme était allongé de tout son long sur le sol de la cellule et la porte était entrouverte. Setsuki comprit la situation en un éclair : Itachi s'était échappé. Elle se releva rapidement, et constata que son bandage au ventre avait été refait et sa blessure une nouvelle fois soignée. Une légère douleur subsistait, mais elle était supportable.

Setsuki s'approcha de l'homme inconscient e posa deux doigts sur son cou pour vérifier son pouls. Mort. Nuque brisée. Setsuki devait admettre qu'Itachi avait fait simple et efficace. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Elle examina le ninja mort, découvrant un bandeau frontal du Pays du Son, des rouleaux de techniques médicales et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un médic-nin de Oto no Kuni. Il ne portait pas d'armes, aussi Setsuki supposa qu'Itachi les lui avait prises. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Une femme gisait, étendue sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Setsuki s'approcha et constata qu'elle avait été tuée d'un coup en plein cœur. Un kunaï, probablement. Elle remarqua également qu'elle aussi arborait le bandeau frontal d'Oto no Kuni et qu'elle était désarmée.

Abandonnant là ses investigations, Setsuki se faufila sans bruit et le plus rapidement possible dans les couloirs direction la sortie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi Uchiwa, lui, se trouvait déjà assez loin de là. Après avoir parcouru de long en large l'endroit dans lequel il était détenu et qui s'était révélé être souterrain, il avait réussi à trouver la sortie et à s'échapper, sans alerter les autres ninjas présents.

A présent, il sautait d'arbre en arbre vers une destination connue de lui seul, tout en se demandant à quelle organisation pouvait bien appartenir ces ninjas. Ils étaient d'Oto no Kuni, c'était certain. Mais que faisaient-ils dans cet abri souterrain ? C'était sûrement un avant-poste, l'endroit n'était pas très important. Mais il était établi dans le Pays du Feu, et c'était interdit. Il se tramait quelque chose d'important, Itachi le sentait. Mais après tout, cela regardait Konoha, le complexe souterrain se trouvait sur ses terres. Néanmoins, il en ferait part à ses supérieurs de l'Akatsuki.

Puis il repensa à Setsuki. La jeune fille l'intriguait, il devait se l'avouer. Et puis c'était un peu grâce à elle qu'il était parvenu à s'échapper. Si le médic-nin n'était pas venu pour la soigner, il n'aurait pu s'évader. Il se demanda un instant si elle s'était réveillée et si elle s'étaient enfuie elle aussi, mais il se dit que de toute façon, peu lui importait puisqu'ils ne se reverraient pas, sauf si elle s'obstinait à traquer les membres de l'Akatsuki, auquel cas ils seraient obligés d'intervenir et de la supprimer. Et Itachi risquait fort de se trouver parmi les ninjas envoyés pour la tuer.

Il continua sa course dans les arbres, silencieux et rapide, tel une ombre dangereuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji et Lee avaient suivi la piste qu'ils supposaient laissé par Setsuki. Après avoir traversé plaines et forêts pendant quelques heures, la piste s'était brutalement interrompue au beau milieu des arbres.

" Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus de traces de chakra ?" demanda pour la énième fois Naruto.

" Oui ! répondit Neji, excédé. Le chakra a brutalement disparu."

" Où exactement ?" demanda Sakura.

Neji lui jeta un regard puis désigna un point sur un arbre sur un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux. Sakura s'approcha du lieu en question et posa sa main sur le tronc.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Naruto, intrigué.

" Si la trace a brusquement disparu, c'est peut-être qu'ils sont allés sous terre…"

" Tu voudrais dire qu'il y a un complexe souterrain ? fit Lee. Mais nous sommes encore sur les terres de Konoha, le Hokage aurait dû en être informé."

" En effet, et nous sommes peut-être tombés sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave et important qu'un simple enlèvement." déclara Neji d'un air très sérieux.

" Hé là ! s'exclama Naruto, Vous vous emballez ! Setsuki-san n'a peut-être pas pu maintenir plus avant la piste de chakra, tout simplement. Je vous rappelle qu'elle était plutôt gravement blessée."

" C'est possible." admit Sakura.

" Non." trancha Tenten d'une voix catégorique.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, intrigué. Elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

" Je n'étais pas sûre tout à l'heure, mais je peux le dire maintenant. Je connais ce type de piste, s'expliqua-t-elle, Setsuki-chan me l'a enseigné il y a longtemps. C'est une technique qui s'enclenche automatiquement dès qu'on tombe inconscient, le ninja n'a aucune commande, c'est totalement indépendant de lui. Même si Setsuki-chan était blessée gravement, ça aurait fonctionné. Ça a même été conçu pour ce genre de cas."

Elle s'interrompit, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, une lueur de tristesse les voilant.

" Si une piste de genre s'arrête comme ça, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication : Setsuki-chan est morte." déclara-t-elle d'un ton fataliste.

Ses mots jetèrent un froid sur l'équipe, que Naruto s'empressa de rompre.

" Mais elle peut être aussi sous terre, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Oui." concéda Tenten.

" Alors cherchons s'il y a un complexe souterrain."

" Entendu." accepta Neji.

Il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'espoirs quant aux chances de survie de Setsuki, mais il savait que Tenten serait très affectée par sa mort et qu'il fallait être absolument sûrs avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit.

Alors que Sakura examinait le tronc d'arbre et Naruto et Lee le sol à ses environs directs, Tenten se retourna brusquement et lança un kunaï en direction des bosquets à la rapidité de l'éclair. Neji fut à ses côtés en une seconde.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

" Quelqu'un qui nous observait. Je vais voir."

" Fais attention."

Tenten s'approcha du buisson dans lequel elle avait lancé son kunaï. Elle y disparut un instant, puis en ressortit, traînant un homme derrière elle. Elle le lâcha près de ses coéquipiers réunis.

" Tu l'as tué Tenten ?" demanda Lee.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

" Tu n'aurais pas dû, fit Neji, Il aurait pu nous donner des informations."

" Je sais, se défendit Tenten, Et je n'avais pas visé une partie vitale. C'est lui qui s'est décalé exprès pour qu'on ne puisse pas le cuisiner."

" Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici. Que fait un ninja d'Oto no Kuni sur les terres de Konoha ?"

" Ce n'est pas normal, ils ont interdiction de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans le Pays du Feu depuis le rôle qu'ils ont joué avec Orochimaru dans l'attaque du village et de la mort du troisième il y a un peu plus de deux ans." déclara Sakura.

" Et c'est bien pour ça que ça m'intrigue." fit Neji.

" C'était un guetteur, dit Tenten, Il y en a sûrement d'autres. Il nous suffit de les chercher pour avoir des infos."

" A mon avis, il y a bien quelque chose sous terre, avança Lee, Et ce ninja le surveillait."

" C'est aussi mon avis, approuva Neji. Bon, allons trouver les autres guetteurs."

" S'il y en a d'autres." marmonna Naruto.

Neji ne tint pas compte de sa remarque.

" Par prudence, Lee et Sakura, vous resterez ici. Peut-être que quelqu'un sortira de ce fameux abri souterrain. Dans ce cas, maîtrisez-le et interrogez-le. Et en attendant, cherchez l'entrée."

Sakura et Lee acquiescèrent.

" Tenten, Naruto et moi, nous allons chercher les éventuels autres guetteurs."

" Et s'ils n'existent pas ?" répliqua Naruto.

" Nous aurons au moins repéré les environs." riposta Neji.

Naruto soupira mais hocha la tête.

" Alors allons-y."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuki déambulait dans les couloirs en quête de la sortie. Tendue, concentrée, elle faisait attention au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement. Son évasion et celle d'Itachi étaient à présent remarquées, quelqu'un ayant dû découvrir les deux cadavres près de la cellule, et elle devait être sur ses gardes. Elle avait déjà rencontré trois ninjas, qu'elle avait tués. Le bâtiment comportait plusieurs étages, et elle entendait les bruits de pas pressés des ninjas qui les cherchaient, elle et Itachi. Mais elle était sûre qu'Itachi s'était déjà échappé du complexe.

Elle arriva à un carrefour, et prudemment, jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés avant de continuer sa route. Tous les sens en alerte, elle progressait rapidement quand elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient d'elle à vive allure. Elle regarda de tous côtés, mais elle ne pouvait s'échapper que par le couloir par lequel elle venait d'arriver.

" _Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps de me cacher. Comptons sur ma rapidité et espérons qu'ils ne me voient pas_."

Elle fit demi-tour et courut le plus vite possible tout en restant un maximum silencieuse. Mais elle entendit des voix derrière elle et comprit qu'elle avait été découverte. Ne sachant le nombre de ses poursuivants, elle opta pour la fuite, plus raisonnable surtout qu'une douleur lancinante commençait à lui parcourir le ventre.

" _Je te maudis Itachi Uchiwa_, pensa-t-elle. _Par ta faute je suis prisonnière et je n'ai même pas toutes les chances de m'échapper à cause de cette blessure. Il aurait mieux fallu que tu n'existes pas !_ " (NDA : ça aurait été dommage quand même lol)

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par des cris dangereusement proches derrière elle. Elle monta quelques étages, et fut obligée de faire plusieurs détours pour éviter les ninjas qu'elle rencontrait dans la plupart des couloirs. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : Setsuki se fit finalement encerclée. L'équilibre était trop imparfait : une vingtaine de ninjas contre un seul. Mais Setsuki n'était pas du genre à se résigner : elle se mit en position de combat, les quelques armes qu'elle avait récupérées sur ses victimes, à savoir des kunaïs, des shurikens et un court sabre, dans chaque main et prêtes à servir… (NDA : regardez dans le tome 4 quand Zabuza se bat contre tous les ninjas de Gatô)

Les adversaires s'observèrent un moment, puis un des ninjas d'Otto passe à l'attaque et les autres suivirent. Setsuki attendit qu'ils s'approchent d'elle avant d'attaquer elle aussi. Elle se démena avec force et agilité, combattant avec dextérité, défaisant tous ses adversaires. Au bout d'un petit moment de combat, elle sentit la rage monter en elle, une rage meurtrière qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle fit tout pour la réprimer, pour ne pas se laisser contrôler, et elle fit moins attention au combat qu'elle menait, toute entière à sa lutte intérieure. L'avantage qu'elle avait sur les ninjas d'Oto malgré leur supériorité numérique décrut petit à petit et elle fut obligée de reculer.

" _Je ne me laisserai pas contrôler de nouveau ! Tout plutôt que de redevenir ce monstre assoiffé de sang ! _"

Elle se concentra, tout en parant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les attaques de ses adversaires. Quand enfin elle sentit cette force meurtrière s'évanouir, elle se sentit vidée mais se prépara tout de même à combattre ses derniers adversaires, qui restaient nombreux malgré tous ceux qu'elle avait vaincus car de nouveaux ninjas étaient arrivés entre-temps.

Deux ninjas se ruèrent sur elle et elle leva son sabre, prête à riposter. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps : un éclair noir passa devant elle et faucha les deux ninjas qui s'effondrèrent, morts. L'éclair noir retomba accroupi, les mains sur le sol, puis se releva en position de combat pour faire face aux autres ninjas. Setsuki le reconnut : elle le connaissait, Tenten lui avait même déjà présenté : Neji Hyûga ! Le cerveau de Setsuki ne fit qu'un tour : si Neji était là, il y avait de fortes chances pour que… Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Bingo ! Tenten et Lee étaient là, de même que Sakura et Naruto, prêts à combattre. Tenten lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de sortir ses kunaïs.

Les ninjas d'Oto parurent surpris par ces brusques apparitions, mais ne se laissèrent pas intimider. Ils attaquèrent, mais les six ninjas de Konoha n'eurent aucune peine à les vaincre. A la fin du combat, Neji en attrapa un qui vivait encore. Les cinq autres se regroupèrent autour de lui.

" Pour qui travailles-tu ?" interrogea Neji.

Le ninja se tut. Neji sortit un kunaï qu'il passa sous la gorge de l'homme et répéta sa question, mais le ninja gardait le silence. Neji lui releva la tête et lui montra ses camarades morts.

" Je peux te faire bien pire…" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, pressant un peu plus le kunaï sur sa gorge.

Mais l'homme gardait son air obstiné. Neji le relâcha et fit tourner le kunaï dans sa main.

" Dommage, fit-il d'un ton faussement désolé, Je vais devoir te tuer. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu ailles prévenir quelqu'un…"

" Non !" s'interposa Setsuki.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

" Il vaut mieux le ramener à Konoha, s'expliqua-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'Ibiki Moreno saura le faire parler. C'est bien toujours lui qui dirige le service des interrogatoires ?"

" _Et des tortures…_" ajouta pour elle-même Sakura.

Neji acquiesça.

" Tu as raison, c'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire."

" Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Setsu-chan." approuva Tenten.

Setsuki lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

" Bon, et si on retournait à l'air libre maintenant ? proposa Naruto. C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais c'est légèrement encombré ici."

Les cinq autres semblèrent alors prendre conscience de la situation autour d'eux. Un amoncellement de cadavres baignant dans leur propre sang. Sakura fit la grimace.

" Ce serait mieux en effet."

Neji et Lee ligotèrent le ninja survivant, puis le bâillonnèrent et lui bandèrent les yeux. Puis Lee le prit sur ses épaules et ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs.

" Au fait, réalisa soudain Setsuki, Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?"

" Il faut tout te raconter ? s'écria Naruto. On y est encore à Noël !"

Setsuki eut un sourire malicieux et hocha la tête. Naruto soupira.

" Bon je vais abréger, proposa Tenten. Après ta capture, Naruto et Sakura sont retournés à Konoha et ont averti Tsunade-sama. Celle-ci a alors formé une équipe pour te sauver, constitué de Neji, Lee, Sakura, Naruto et moi. Nous avons d'abord été sur lelieu de l'attaque, où nous avons trouvé le début de ta piste…

" La Bikou no Hoshi… " murmura Setsuki. (Nda : Bikou no Hoshi signifie la Piste de l'Etoile en japonais)

" Oui, acquiesça Tenten. Et nous l'avons suivie jusque dans une forêt. Forêt qui se trouve juste au-dessus de nous d'ailleurs. Ta trace s'interrompait brusquement au niveau d'un arbre. On s'est dit alors que tu avais été emmenée sous terre… ou que tu étais morte."

Setsuki hocha la tête.

" Tout à fait logique."

" Comme on espérait que tu sois vivante, on a opté pour la première solution. Surtout que je venais de repérer un ninja qui semblait fort être une sentinelle. Alors que Neji, Naruto et moi sommes partis à la recherche d'autres guetteurs, Lee et Sakura surveillaient l'arbre au cas où il fut l'entrée du complexe souterrain dont nous soupçonnions l'existence. Les garçons et moi avons fait chou blanc, soit parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres sentinelles, soit parce qu'ils étaient trop bien cachés."

" Il n'y avait pas d'autre sentinelles." affirma Naruto, vexé qu'on puisse mettre en doute ses capacités.

" Lee et Sakura, eux, ont eu plus de chance, poursuivit Tenten sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Naruto. Quelqu'un était sorti de l'arbre qui était en fait une porte."

" Malheureusement, continua Lee, Il nous a échappé et nous avons été obligés de le tuer pour qu'il n'aille prévenir personne. Mais il avait ouvert l'entrée, et nous avons pu entrer ici."

" Et te retrouver." compléta Tenten.

Setsuki hocha la tête.

" Bien." se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Le petit groupe arriva à la sortie qui était en fait une simple ouverture dans le plafond. Ils s'y glissèrent tout à tour, retrouvant l'air libre et la forêt.

" Il faut faire quelque chose pour cet endroit, déclara Neji. On ne peut pas le laisser à la portée de n'importe qui. J'imagine que le Hokage enverra des anbus pour l'examiner et découvrir ce qui se trame ici."

" J'y ai pensé, approuva Setsuki, Et j'ai la solution."

Elle se tourna vers sa cousine.

" Tenten, tu vas m'aider. On va appliquer le sceau Kimitsu no Hoshi, le sceau du Secret de l'Etoile." (NDA : Kimitsu no Hoshi signifie vraiment le Secret de l'Etoile en japonais)

" Ok."

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Naruto, intrigué.

" Une technique de scellé du clan Hoshi." répondit Setsuki en se plaçant devant l'arbre, Tenten à ses côtés."

" Et en quoi ça consiste ?" insista Naruto.

" Tu es bien curieux !" protesta Setsuki.

" S'il vous plaît Setsuki-san !"

" D'accord, soupira celle-ci. Le sujet scellé devient indétectable, sauf pour un membre du clan Hoshi. Même le byakugan des Hyûga ne peut pas le repérer." ajouta-elle en regardant Neji.

" C'est une technique qui a été créée il y a très longtemps pour préserver les secrets des Hoshi contre les autres clans, notamment les Hyûga, expliqua Tenten. A cette époque il existait une très grande rivalité entre les clans, bien plus qu'aujourd'hui."

" J'ai entendu parler du Kimitsu no Hoshi, déclara Neji. Les Hyûga ont longtemps cherché à percer le secret de ce sceau mais n'y sont jamais parvenu."

Setsuki eut un petit sourire.

" Heureusement, c'était le but."

Puis elle reprit son air sérieux et se tourna vers son cousine.

" Prête ?"

Tenten hocha la tête.

" Alors on y va !"

Les deux filles composèrent un grand nombre de signes tout en murmurant des paroles incantatoires inaudibles pour leurs compagnons. Puis elles crièrent " Ninpô !" d'une même voix et plaquèrent leur paume droite sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il y eut quelques volutes de fumée qui se dissipèrent rapidement.

" Ça a marché ?" demanda Naruto, qui n'avait rien vu.

" Parfaitement." fit Setsuki, satisfaite.

Les deux jeunes filles revinrent vers les autres. Soudain Tenten poussa un cri.

" Setsu-chan ! Tu es blessée ?'"

Elle désigna la tunique de Setsuki sur laquelle s'étendait une tache rouge sang.

" Oui, répondit celle-ci, C'est le coup de kunaï d'Itachi Uchiwa. On m'a soignée une première fois, puis la blessure s'est rouverte et on m'a soignée une deuxième fois. C'est ce qui m'a d'ailleurs permis de m'échapper."

Elle raconta la scène. A la fin de son récit, Neji fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tué le médic-nin avant qu'il ne te soigne ? C'était dans son intérêt. Je m'étonne même qu'il ne t'ai pas tuée."

Setsuki haussa les épaules.

" Je me suis posé la question, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse logique. Mais c'est sans importance."

Sakura s'approcha.

" Je vais essayer de stopper le sang une bonne fois pour toutes, dit-elle, Mais tu devras rester tranquille sinon la plaie ne fera que se rouvrir !"

" Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, répliqua Setsuki avec un sourire. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux."

Sakura eut un regard désapprobateur mais réprima un sourire. Elle soigna Setsuki du mieux qu'elle put.

" Voilà, fit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ça ira jusqu'à Konoha. Mais tu devras aller à l'hôpital en rentrant."

" Entendu." soupira Setsuki.

Lee remarqua que Neji montrait des signes d'impatience. Lui-même, il commençait à trouver le prisonnier sur ses épaules un peu lourd.

" Et si nous allions maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

Les autres acquiescèrent et la petite troupe partit, direction le village caché de Konoha.

_Et voilà pr le chap 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez-moi des rewiews ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	9. Chap 9 : Ce qui est juste

_Konichiwa ! Ah, il fait beau aujourd'hui, je suis bien contente ! On a un beau soleil éclatant ! J'espère que c pareil pr vous ! j'ai bcp d'inspiration pr cette fic en ce moment (je suis ds une période Naruto, j'ai relu tous les tomes hier), alors j'espère que ce chap vous plaira ! Et je rappelle que Naruto et cie ne sont pas à moi, mais à Maître Kishimoto (jpeux avoir Itachi ? Et Neji ? Et Sasuke ? Syou plaît ?), par contre, Setsuki et le clan Hoshi (sauf Tenten bien sûr) sont de ma création et m'appartiennent. Et j'ai oublié de dire que ds le chap précédent, les rewieweurs qui avaient gagné une apparition ds la fic sont apparues justement, ce sont les ninjas d'Oto qui gardaient Itachi et Setsuki, Iriahime et ln.lfz. je m'excuse auprès d'Iriahime si c une fille, mais comme je ne savais pas, je t'ai mis(e) en homme. Gomen si ce n'est pas le cas !_

_Que 3 rewiews pr le chap précédent, j'ai été un peu déçue._

_renia : Setsuki va poursuivre les membres de l'Akatsuki ? hé bien, pas pr l'instant.. mais je vais pas laisser tomber Itachi, tu peux en être sûre ! hé oui, encore heureux qu'il existe, ça serait dommage ! Et tu as bien raison, merci Sakura d'avoir soigné Setsuki, mais va avoir qqn d'autre qui va la soigner ds ce chap, jte laisse deviner (ou lire tout simplement lol). Gros bisous à toi !_

_Ridelliz : hé oui je ne perds jamais de temps ! Le temps, c'est des fics ! lol Itachi qui s'échapper, pas étonnant, mais oui, pk avoir laissé Setsuki en vie ? hé bien tu verras plus tard… hé hé lol hé oui, oui et oui, vous vous emballez avec Neji et Tenten, mais qd même… d'ailleurs, tu verras ds ce chap. Gros bisous à toi !_

_ln.lfz : Ah ah, je savais bien que le chap précédent avec plein de Neji te plairait ! hé oui, c bien toi qui est morte, gomen gomen !lol Mais c pas une mort pitoyable, t morte de la main d'Itachi Uchiwa quand même lol. Et c vrai que t'as pas souffert lol hé oui, pk avoir abandonné Setsuki ? Mais c quand même une ennemie… Tu libères tes ennemis toi ? Mais tinkiet, ils vont se revoir… et t'as bien, super fort Neji ! (j'ai adoré comment il entre, trop la classe !) bref voilà, ravie que tu aimes tjrs autant ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 9 : Ce qui est juste.**_

Le trajet du retour s'effectua en silence. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Naruto pensait à quelque chose qu'il devait faire en rentrant, Sakura se demandait ce qu'Oto no Kuni venait faire sur les terres de Konoha, Lee se plaignait intérieurement du poids du prisonnier, Neji réfléchissait à toutes sortes d'explications sur les plans d'Oto, Tenten appréhendait déjà la réaction du conseil du clan Hoshi lorsqu'il apprendrait que Setsuki avait réussi à s'échapper, et Setsuki, bien qu'elle ait assuré à Neji qu'elle n'y attachait pas d'importance, se posait des questions sur Itachi Uchiwa. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée ? Pourquoi lui avoir laissé une chance de s'échapper ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Setsuki n'avait pas de réponses à ses questions. Et elle se sentait troublée par le comportement d'Itachi. Il était si mystérieux… Setsuki se rappela son regard froid, son attitude hautaine, son sourire et son rire moqueurs. Elle le détestait, ça oui. Mais elle se surprit à espérer le retrouver sur sa route.

Ils arrivèrent à Konoha en peu de temps. Ils prirent immédiatement la direction du bureau de Tsunade. Sakura frappa puis ils entrèrent tous. Tsunade leva la tête de ses papiers et les aperçut.

" Setsuki ! Je vois que la mission est un succès." reprit-elle d'un ton plus posé.

Setsuki s'avança.

" Comme vous pouvez le constater. Mais nous avons découvert des faits très importants."

Elle raconta tout à Tsunade. A la fin du récit, celle-ci hocha la tête d'un ton grave.

" Je vois, fit-elle. C'est très sérieux. Bien, je vous remercie de ces informations, et vous félicite d'avoir ramené Setsuki. Je vais prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Vous, allez vous reposer. Je vous tiendrai informés en temps voulu."

Naruto s'apprêta à protester, mais Tsunade leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

" Non ! Pas de discussion. Lee, fit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme et en désignant le prisonnier sur ses épaules, Tu peux le laisser. Les anbus vont s'en occuper."

Lee hocha la tête et posa l'homme à terre.

" Vous pouvez disposer, déclara le Hokage. Et Setsuki, va à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner."

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais comme elle avait déjà assuré à Sakura qu'elle irait, elle acquiesça. Les six ninjas sortirent ensuite du bureau de Tsunade.

" Ya intérêt à ce que Tsunade-san ne nous mette pas sur la touche, grogna Naruto. C'est quand même nous qui l'avons trouvé son complexe souterrain !"

" Pour l'instant ce sont les anbus qui prennent la relève." répliqua Neji.

" Neji, tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as envie d'en savoir plus !" riposta le jeune renard.

Neji ne répondit rien mais à côté de lui, Tenten eut un sourire. Elle en était certaine elle aussi, et elle connaissait bien son équipier. Neji tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment, l'air contrarié.

" Qu'est-ce que je disais ?" fit Naruto.

" Je crois que nous avons tous envie d'en savoir plus." décréta Tenten.

" Tu as bien raison Tenten." approuva Lee.

" Mais nous ne pouvons qu'attendre malheureusement !" fit Sakura.

" Je déteste attendre, déclara Naruto. Et Tsunade-san a tendance à me faire patienter bien trop souvent."

" Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, rassure-toi." intervint Setsuki.

" Bon je vous laisse." Fit Lee.

Et il emprunta le même chemin que Neji une minute auparavant. Sakura se tourna vers Setsuki, l'air réprobateur.

" Setsuki-san, tu devrais être à l'hôpital en ce moment !" gronda-t-elle.

Setsuki leva les yeux au ciel.

" J'ai compris, t'en fais pas. J'y vais."

" Je t'accompagne." annonça Naruto d'un ton déterminé.

Setsuki lui jeta un drôle de regard, mais acquiesça.

" Moi aussi Setsu-chan !" affirma Tenten.

" Non, refusa Setsuki. Je sais que tu dois faire ton rapport au conseil dès que tu es rentrée de mission. Alors vas-y, je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes par ma faute. Je t'en crée déjà bien assez."

" Mais…" commença Tenten.

Setsuki la regarda dans les yeux. Il sembla alors qu'un échange silencieux avaient lieu entre les deux cousines. Au final, Tenten baissa la tête.

"D'accord…" céda-t-elle.

Et elle tourna les talons, quittant le bâtiment. Sakura et Naruto, qui avaient suivi la conversation avec grand intérêt, étaient toujours intrigués par Setsuki et ses relations avec le clan Hoshi. Ils n'avaient pas oublié l'épisode de la forêt et du combat contre Itachi Uchiwa. Mais Setsuki prit sans un mot la direction de l'hôpital et ils la suivirent.

Setsuki entra dans le grand bâtiment blanc, toujours accompagnée de Naruto et Sakura. Ils virent Hinata, en blouse blanche. Celle-ci leva la tête à leur arrivée et s'approcha d'eux.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

" La bonne question est : qui est blessé ?" fit Sakura.

" Tu as raison, approuva Hinata. Alors, qui est blessé ?"

Setsuki s'avançant. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à sa tunique tachée de sang et fit une grimace.

" Je vois, dit-elle. Venez… Hoshi-san ?" demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

" C'est bien ça." assura Setsuki avec un sourire.

" C'est vrai que vous ne vous connaissez presque pas !" s'exclama Naruto.

" En effet, mais je pense pouvoir dire que tu es une Hyûga, n'est-ce pas ?" avança Setsuki en souriant.

Hinata approuva timidement.

" Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga."

" Enchantée Hinata."

" Venez Hoshi-san, je vais vous soigner."

Elle leur fit signe de les suivre.

" Dis-moi Hinata, fit Setsuki alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, Tu travailles à l'hôpital ? Parce que la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu gardais les portes de Konoha avec d'autres ninjas…"

" Oh, en fait j'aide à l'hôpital quand je n'ai pas de mission, comme en ce moment. Tsunade-san trouve que je fais une excellente médic-nin, et que ce serait du gâchis de ne pas profiter de mes talents."

" Et elle a bien raison !" affirma avec force Naruto.

Hinata rougit, et Setsuki lança un regard amusé à Naruto. Elle commençait à comprendre. La jeune fille aux yeux blancs ouvrit une porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. Sur son ordre, Setsuki s'assit sur la table d'examen.

" Alors voyons voir." dit Hinata en soulevant la tunique de Setsuki.

" Oh, pardon Setsuki-san !"

Naruto se tourna vers le mur, gêné. Les trois filles rirent.

" C'est une bien vilaine blessure, fit Hinata en grimaçant, Mais je constate qu'elle a déjà été soignée."

Elle jeta un regard à Sakura, mais celle-ci secoua négativement la tête.

" Non, pas par moi. Enfin, pas complètement."

" Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est de refermer la plaie une fois pour toutes. Laissez-moi faire Hoshi-san."

" Je te fais confiance Hinata."

La jeune médic-nin fit allonger Setsuki sur la table d'examen et entreprit de lui prodiguer ses soins. Sakura la regarda faire, attentive aux techniques qu'elle utilisait, tandis que Naruto était toujours tourné vers le mur. Après un certain temps, Hinata releva la tête et s'adressa à Setsuki.

" Voilà, j'ai fini. J'ai réussi à soigner votre blessure, mais il vous faut deux jours de repos. Et il vous restera une cicatrice, je ne peux rien faire pour ça, désolée."

" Ce n'est pas ta faute. Merci."

" C'est tout naturel Hoshi-san."

Setsuki se releva et contempla son bandage d'un air pensif.

" _Deux jours de repos ? La barbe… Décidément Itachi Uchiwa, tu ne m'attires que des ennuis ! Mais avant tout, je dois aller voir Tsunade-san._ "

" Tu peux te retourner Naruto." rit Sakura.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, encore un peu rouge. Setsuki eut un sourire.

" Tu es un véritable gentleman, Naruto Uzumaki !"

" Euh… Je sais pas si on peut dire ça…" répondit Naruto en se grattant la tête.

" Moi je suis d'accord avec Hoshi-san." dit doucement Hinata en regardant le jeune renard.

Celui-ci sembla un peu gêné.

" Euh… Hinata…" commença-t-il.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il se tut. Setsuki s'approcha de Sakura et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et celle-ci eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

" On va vous laisser." fit Sakura avec un sourire entendu.

" A plus ! Et ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Hinata." ajouta Setsuki.

Et les deux filles sortirent, laissant Naruto et Hinata seuls et gênés, face à face. Le silence dura encore un moment, puis finalement Hinata prit la parole.

" Tu… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?"

" Hum… Oui… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un Hinata ? demanda Naruto, regrettant ses paroles aussitôt prononcées. _Zut_, pensa-t-il, _ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je ne sais pas comment lui dire_ !" (NDA : Ah les jeunes ! lol)

Hinata fut d'abord surprise par cette question, puis elle sourit tendrement.

" Oui…"

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le ciel rougeoyant du crépuscule.

" Et… Qui est-ce ? demanda Naruto, avant de se rétracter immédiatement. Ex…Excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas Hinata. Je… Je suis désolé." (NDA : style ça le regarde pas, mais il a trop envie de le savoir lol)

Hinata se retourna vers lui et sourit.

" Non, ce n'est pas grave. Celui que j'aime est loin d'être parfait… Mais il se redresse après un échec et marche toujours fièrement vers son objectif. Et pour cela, ils est véritablement fort…"

Naruto sursauta, surpris. C'étaient, à peu de choses près, les mêmes mots qu'elle lui avait dits il y avait longtemps, un matin, avant qu'il n'aille affronter Neji pour l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe… Et qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés.

" Hi… Hinata, tu veux dire que…" bégaya Naruto, déboussolé.

" Oui, acquiesça Hinata en souriant tendrement. Je t'aime Naruto."

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

" Qui aurait cru que j'arriverais à te le dire un jour ? Mais c'est ainsi : lorsque je te vois, lorsque tu es près de moi, je me sens pleine de courage…" murmura-t-elle comme pour elle.

Elle sursauta quand Naruto vint derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

" Je… Je pensais que tu me rejetterais…" avoua-t-elle.

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que… Parce que tu es devant, et moi derrière…" déclara Hinata, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Naruto la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

" Je t'interdis de dire ça, Hinata, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu vaux autant que moi, et même plus…"

Hinata se retourna et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Naruto.

" Merci…"

" Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Je t'aime Hinata…"

" Je t'aime aussi Naruto…"

Le jeune renard prit le visage d'Hinata dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur les ordres de sa cousine, Tenten était allée faire son rapport au conseil du clan Hoshi. Et à présent, elle attendait leur verdict, agenouillée devant l'assemblée des cinq membres du conseil.

" Maintenant que Setsuki est revenue, nous devons la ramener devant ce conseil…" commença l'un deux.

" Et la faire rentrer dans le rang…" continua un deuxième.

" Elle doit revenir chez les Hoshi !" affirma un troisième en frappant du poing sur son accoudoir de fauteuil.

" Nous devons l'examiner, c'est indispensable. Il n'y a que chez elle que notre expérience a réussi. Tous les autres sujets sont morts."

" Si vous me le permettez, intervint Tenten, Je ne pense pas que Setsuki acceptera de vous servir à nouveau de cobaye. Elle vous hait."

" Elle n'a pas son mot à dire ! Elle reviendra à nous, un point c'est tout !"

" Grâce à elle, le clan des Hoshi deviendra le plus fort de Konoha."

" Et elle ne nous empêchera pas de finir notre œuvre !"

Tenten se leva, ne supportant plus les élucubrations du conseil qui traitait Setsuki comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire.

" Ne croyez-vous pas que vous en avez fait assez comme ça ?" leur cria-t-elle. Vous l'avez transformée en machine à tuer, rejetée parce que vous aviez peur d'elle et ensuite vous voulez la récupérer, comme ça, sans penser à elle ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle vous écoutera ? Elle préférerait se tuer plutôt que vous ne la touchiez à nouveau !"

Elle interrompit sa tirade, les yeux brillants de fureur, les poings serrés. Elle supportait de moins en moins les manipulations du conseil.

" Tenten, commença l'un des membres, Tu n'as pas le pouvoir d'influencer le conseil. Contente-toi d'obéir et de nous ramener Setsuki."

" Non !"

" Serait-ce une tentative de révolte, Tenten ?"

" Je ne supporte plus les méthodes du clan. Trop souvent, vous manipulez, vous complotez, vous…"

" Silence !"

Le ton était sec, cinglant, sans appel. Tenten contempla l'assemblée avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Mais elle sentit alors une douleur au niveau de son ventre et fut projetée en arrière. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir venir le coup de poing, et surtout ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se releva avec un peu de peine, essuya le sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres et toisa une nouvelle fois le conseil.

"Alors c'est comme cela que vous faites entendre votre voix ? En attaquant les membres du clan, de votre clan !"

" Sors Tenten !"

" Avec plaisir !"

Dans un dernier élan de fierté, elle cracha devant le conseil puis sortit en claquant la porte coulissante.

" Setsuki a trop déteint sur elle…"

" Nous devons la surveiller. Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous gêne."

" Elle ne nous ramènera pas Setsuki. Il faut utiliser quelqu'un d'autre."

" Envoyons Haku."

" Bonne idée…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten sortit du domaine des Hoshi, furieuse et blessée. Elle pensait que le conseil aurait un sursaut de lucidité et laisserait Setsuki. Elle n'avait désormais plus d'illusions à leur sujet.

" _Je vous déteste…_"

Et elle était elle-même en danger, elle en était consciente. Si elle aidait Setsuki à échapper au conseil, ce qu'elle avait bien l'intention de faire, elle prenait le risque de se faire éliminer par le conseil, qui n'hésiterait pas, elle en était sûre à présent.

Elle se rendit au terrain d'entraînement utilisé par Neji, Lee et elle. Il était désert. Elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre en se tenant le ventre.

" _La vache, ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte… Ce sont peut-être des vieux fous, mais ce sont bien les meilleurs ninjas du clan Hoshi. J'ai mal…_"

Elle ferma les yeux. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Prévenir Setsuki, pour commencer. Sa cousine allait la sermonner pour s'être opposée au conseil, elle en était sûre. Setsuki souhaitait protéger Tenten au maximum du conseil. Tant pis… Tenten en avait assez de servir de pion aux Hoshi.

" Tenten, tout va bien ?"

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec Neji. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Neji fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es blessée…"

Il essuya le sang qui coulait encore de la commissure de ses lèvres.

" Ce n'est rien…" assura Tenten.

Mais Neji eut un sourire sarcastique, lui signifiant qu'il ne la croyait pas du tout. Tente soupira.

" D'accord… Je me suis opposée au conseil."

Neji fronça les sourcils et l'aida à se relever.

" Tu es inconsciente, dit-il. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de t'opposer à ton clan. Ils t'écraseront si tu les gênes."

" Je sais bien ! cria Tenten. Mais je ne veux plus servir de toutou au conseil ! Je veux faire ce que j'estime juste ! Même si je dois me mettre à dos le clan pour ça !"

Elle regarda Neji, furieuse, avant de se calmer devant son air impassible mais son regard compréhensif. De tous ses amis, Neji était celui qui la comprenait le mieux. Et elle, elle lui criait dessus alors qu'il s'inquiétait juste pour elle. Elle se détourna.

" Excuse-moi…" murmura-t-elle.

Et elle disparut, avant que Neji puisse dire quelque chose.

_Termined ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Fans du Naru/Hina, ça a dû vous plaire ! et ceux qui n'aiment pas le conseil du clan Hoshi vont encore moins l'aimer je pense ! Bon allez, je vous laisse ! Laissez-moi des rewiews et gros bisous ! (et dsl pr les fautes de frappe, je tape trop vite)_


	10. Chap 10 : Retour à Suna

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec le chap 10 de "la vie d'une étoile." Ça va vite dis-donc, déjà le chap 10 ! Et apparemment ça vous plaît toujours autant, alors je suis très heureuse ! Ds ce chap, on en découvre un peu plus sur la vie de Setsuki et ses relations à Suna. Personnellement, j'adore ce chap._

_Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pr toutes les fautes de frappe, je remarque, quand je relis mes chaps après coup, que j'en fais plein ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je tape trop vite. J'essaie de m'améliorer ! _

_Et enfin, pr ceux qui attendent la suite de Beyblade Genesis, je sais que j'ai du retard, mais je n'ai du tout d'idées en ce moment, alors je préfère prendre du retard plutôt que d'écrire un mauvais chap._

_Voilà, je vous laisse avec les RAR et le chap !_

_renia : Bah c sûr que tous les défauts que trouve Setsuki à Itachi, c'est ce qu'on ai:me chez lui ! On est de grandes malades, c certain !lol Ravie que tu aies trouvé le passage Naru/Hina trop mimi ! C vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux. Et pr Neji/Tenten… bah ça peut s'arranger ! Bien sûr que je ne laisse pas tomber Itachi, t folle ou quoi ? D'ailleurs, jsuis bien d'accord avec toi, faut qu'on aille faire pression sur Kishi pr l'avoir !lol Gros bisous à toi !_

_ln.lfz : je savais bien que voir Naruto et Hinata ensemble allait te plaire ! Pr ma réflexion, euh bah j'ai 15 ans ! Je sais je peux parler !lol Et pr les clans, t'as bien raison, ils sont tous pas nets ! Hé oui Setsu-chan est une expérience, c malheureux, et le clan Hoshi est BIP ! (toujours cette foutue censure lol) Ah oui, cette petite fin avec Neji et Tenten, j'ai bcp aimé l'écrire. C clair que Neji peut comprendre vu qu'il vient aussi d'un clan pas net Ah, et merci de m'avoir pardonné ta mort !lol Mais c vrai que quitte à mourir, autant mourir de la main d'Itachi Uchiwa…lol Gros bisous à toi !_

_Tsukieina : Ah, ravie que tu aimes que Naruto et Hinata soient ensemble ! (ça fait plaisir à tout le monde, je suis contente lol) hé oui, pauvre Tenten… t'as raison, à mort les clans qui ne pensent qu'à la puissance ! Gros bisous !_

_Ridelliz : Coucou ! Oui oui, trop mignon le moment entre Naruto et Hinata ! Surtout que je suis pas douée pr écrire ce genre de choses. Et entre Neji et Tenten, bon j'avoue ! Ya bien un truc… Tu trouves pas que c trop mignon que Neji s'inquiète pr Tenten ? Hé oui, le clan Hoshi ce sont tous des sadiques (enfin, sauf Tenten et Setsuki quand même.. quoique…lol) Tenten a pas fini se rebeller, moi jte le dis ! Alors pr ta question, pas d'inquiétude, je réserve quelque chose à Sakura… Tu vas aimer je pense ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Je vous remercie de tous vos compliments et encouragements !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**CHAPITRE 10 : Retour à Suna.**_

Dans une grotte aux frontières de Hi no Kuni, le Pays du Feu, Itachi finissait son rapport à ses supérieurs de l'Akatsuki.

" Ce que tu nous rapportes concorde avec nos propres informations."

" Lesquelles ?" demanda Itachi.

" Nous avons appris que les forces d'Orochimaru se sont remises en mouvement. Ce maudit serpent compte attaquer très bientôt le Pays du Feu et Konoha. Il s'est allié à Oto no Kuni, comme autrefois, et aussi à Taki no Kuni. (NDA : pays de la Cascade)

" Nous ne pensions que Taki accepterait de collaborer avec Orochimaru, et cela nous inquiète. Ensemble, ils pourraient bien vaincre Konoha."

" Et alors ? demanda Kisame. Ça nous arrangerait. Ces stupides ninjas de Konoha ne seraient plus sur nos talons de cette manière."

" Réfléchis Kisame ! (NDA : Ouais, réfléchis tête de poisson débile !) Quand Orochimaru aura détruit Konoha, vers qui se tournera-t-il ? Vers l'Akatsuki ! Et nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à le recevoir. Pour l'instant, nous avons encore besoin de Konoha."

" C'est pourquoi nous allons envoyer un courrier au Hokage pour lui proposer une alliance. Si elle accepte, un petit groupe rejoindra Konoha pour les aider à repousser Orochimaru et ses alliés."

" C'est un comble…" grogna Kisame.

" Tu en feras partie Kisame ! Alors prépare-toi à réfréner tes ardeurs destructrices, parce qu'il faudra mettre nos différents de côté."

Le requin soupira, mais n'ajouta rien.

" Très bien. Alors envoyons ce fameux courrier et attendons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Tu as fait QUOI ?" hurla Setsuki.

" J'ai dit ses quatre vérités au conseil." répondit Tenten d'une toute petite voix.

Sa cousine lui faisait peur, quand elle se mettait dans cet état-là.

" Tenten, tu sais que je t'adore, mais tu as été idiote ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça ? Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai empêchée de désobéir au conseil ? Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai dit et répété de faire tout ce que le conseil te disait de faire ?"

Tenten ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Elle craignait beaucoup plus Setsuki que le conseil du clan Hoshi, car elle respectait bien plus sa cousine. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos.

" Tenten ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?"

" Oui, je sais ! Mais j'ai fait ce que je pensais juste !"

L'aura de fureur qui flottait dans l'air jusqu'à présent retomba brutalement. Setsuki se retourna vers sa cousine et eut un sourire triste.

" Je sais… Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi…"

Elle s'approcha de Tenten et la prit dans ses bras.

" Je ne veux pas que tu aies la même vie que moi."

" Je te promets que je ferais attention."

Setsuki se détacha de sa cousine et la menaça du doigt.

" J'y compte bien ! Ou je te promets que tu auras affaire à moi."

Tenten fit mine d'être parcourue d'un frisson.

" Je m'en souviendrai !"

Et elles éclatèrent de rire. Puis Setsuki reprit son sérieux.

" Bien, je dois aller voir Tsunade-san maintenant."

" D'accord."

Setsuki se dirigea vers le bureau du Hokage et frappa à la porte. Sans même attendre qu'on lui dise d'entrer, elle fit irruption dans la pièce. Tsunade n'était pas seule, Kakashi se trouvait lui aussi dans le bureau. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la jeune fille.

" Setsuki, ça faisait longtemps ! fit Kakashi avec un sourire. Je suis content de te voir."

" Moi aussi Kakashi-san." répondit Setsuki en lui rendant son sourire.

" J'ai appris tes exploits." continua-t-il.

" Pas brillant, hein ? fit Setsuki avec une grimace. J'ai failli à ma mission, je le reconnais. Je n'ai pas réussi à capturer un membre de l'Akatsuki."

" Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, coupa Tsunade. En fait, c'est une bonne chose que tu te sois fait capturée, sinon nous n'aurions jamais su qu'Oto avait des espions au sein même de Hi no Kuni. J'ai commencé à prendre des dispositions."

" Le prisonnier que nous avons ramené n'a pas encore parlé ?"

" Non, il est coriace. Mais Ibiki finira par l'avoir. Et j'ai envoyé une équipe d'anbus pour examiner le complexe."

" Vous n'avez pas oublié un membre des Hoshi ?"

" Setsuki, pour qui tu me prends ? répliqua Tsunade avec un sourire sarcastique. Bien sûr que j'y aie pensé."

" Je demandais juste…" fit Setsuki avec un air innocent.

Tsunade sourit, posa ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa les mains.

" J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue pour vérifier que je faisais correctement mon boulot ?"

" Vous imaginez bien."

" Assis-toi."

" Bon bah moi je vous laisse, fit Kakashi. Setsuki, ravi de t'avoir revue, et à plus Tsunade-sama !"

Et il disparut à l'aide d'un justu de téléportation. Setsuki se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Tsunade.

" Je vous demande la permission de rentrer à Suna. La mission que vous m'aviez confié a échoué, mais comme vous avez d'autres soucis plus importants…"

" C'est sûr, je ne vais pas te demander de finir ta mission maintenant."

Tsunade se cala dans son fauteuil et jeta un regard perçant à Setsuki.

" Setsuki, pourquoi es-tu pressée de quitter Konoha ? Je pensais que tu étais heureuse d'être ici, et tu sais que le Kazekage te permet de rester une semaine."

" Ce n'est pas le problème. Je suis très heureuse d'être ici."

" Et c'est quoi alors le problème ?"

" Le clan Hoshi."

Tsunade hocha lentement la tête.

" Puis-je donc rentrer à Suna ?"

" On ne t'a pas ordonné de repos à l'hôpital ?"

" … Si. Mais je ne risque rien, le trajet entre Konoha et Suna n'est pas dangereux."

" Ecoute Setsuki, fit Tsunade en la regardant droit dans les yeux, Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas d'accord, et je sais très bien que tu partiras même si je ne te donne pas l'autorisation."

" Ce n'est pas faux…" concéda Setsuki de bonne grâce.

" Alors fais ce que tu veux, mais sois prudente."

" Ok !"

Et elle disparut après un dernier sourire. Tsunade secoua la tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours plus tard, Setsuki arriva devant le village caché de Suna, au cœur de Suna no Kuni. Elle aurait voulu aller plus vite et prendre moins de temps, mais le repos ordonné par Hinata l'avait finalement emporté. Après tout, elle n'était pas pressée. Elle serait même restée à Konoha si Tenten ne s'était pas accrochée avec le conseil du clan Hoshi. Mais à cause de ça, Setsuki savait que le conseil ne ferait plus confiance à Tenten pour ramener sa cousine aux Hoshi, et qu'il emploierait quelqu'un d'autre, de beaucoup plus persuasif, à l'évidence. Et Setsuki voulait éviter d'avoir affaire à cette personne, car elle ne voulait pas sans cesse jouer au chat et à la souris avec le conseil. Elle ne souhait pas les voir, un point c'est tout.

Elle resserra son bandeau de Suna, qu'elle avait échangé de place avec celui de Konoha en sortant du village des feuilles, comme elle voyageait à présent en ninja de Suna. Elle salua les gardes, qui l'avaient reconnue, devant les portes du village puis entra. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'animation des rues, les allées et venues, les marchands, les passants, les étalages, et elle sourit. Certes, Suna était très différent de Konoha, mais elle s'y sentait tout de même chez elle. Elle parcourut les rues avec le même plaisir que d'habitude, et décida de se rendre chez le Kazekage directement avant de rentrer chez elle pour l'informer de son retour.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment principal de l'administration et croisa plusieurs ninjas qu'elle connaissait et qui la saluèrent. Au détour d'un couloir, elle rencontra Temari.

" Setsuki ! Déjà de retour ? Je croyais que tu partais pour plus longtemps que ça." fit celle-ci.

" Hé non ! Mais tu n'as qu'à le dire si ça t'ennuie, je repars tout de suite." répliqua Setsuki avec un sourire.

" Tu sais bien que non ! Ça s'est bien passé alors à Konoha ?"

" J'ai connu des jours meilleurs." répondit Setsuki avec une grimace.

" Tu as raté la mission que le Hokage t'avait confiée, c'est ça ? fit Temari. Ça ne te ressemble pas, mais bon, même les meilleurs ne peuvent pas toujours réussir !"

" Tu l'as dit !"

" Tu es venue voir Gaara ?"

" Je voudrais l'informer de mon retour. Il est là ?"

Temari hocha la tête. Tout en discutant, les deux jeunes filles marchaient et s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une porte.

" Il est dans son bureau, dit Temari. Il règle des affaires avec Kankurô, mais ils ne sont pas d'accord, comme d'habitude."

La jeune fille soupira, l'air de dire "on ne les changera jamais". Setsuki rit.

" Bon bah je te laisse."

" On se voit ce soir ?"

" Pour fêter ton retour ?" fit Temari avec un sourire.

" Si tu veux !"

" D'accord, alors comme d'habitude."

" Ok !"

Temari s'en alla après un dernier signe de la main. Setsuki frappa à la porte, et attendit. Elle entendit des bruits de voix, puis quelqu'un qui lui disait d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta et pénétra dans le bureau du Kazekage. Gaara était assis dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, et Kankurô était appuyé contre le bureau.

" Déjà de retour Setsuki ?" fit Gaara.

" Oui ! Décidément, vous voulez tous que je reparte." répliqua Setsuki en faisant mine d'être exaspérée.

" Je pensais que tu aurais profité au maximum de ta présence à Konoha." se justifia le Kazekage.

Il lui jeta un regard perçant, et Setsuki comprit qu'il devinait les raisons de son rapide départ de Konoha.

" Tu as réussi la mission que voulait te confier le Hokage ?" enchaîna-t-il.

" Non, soupira Setsuki. Il y a eu des complications."

" Il y a toujours des complications, affirma Kankurô avec un sourire. Sinon notre métier serait bien plus facile."

" Tu as bien raison !"

" Bon, je vous laisse maintenant. Bon retour parmi nous Setsuki !"

" Merci Kankurô !"

" Kankurô, nous finirons notre conversation plus tard." dit Gaara.

" Entendu." fit-il avant de disparaître.

" Je vous ai interrompus, désolée." s'excusa Setsuki avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant Gaara.

" C'est pas grave, de toute façon nous n'arrivions pas à nous entendre, comme d'habitude." soupira le Kazekage.

" Je sais, Temari me l'a dit. Je l'ai rencontrée en chemin."

" Faudra que je pense à poser un jutsu de silence sur cette fichue porte." répondit seulement Gaara.

" Ça ne servirait à rien contre Temari." rit Setsuki.

" Mouais. Bon alors, si tu me racontais tes déboires à Konoha ?"

Setsuki acquiesça et relata tous les évènements, sa mission, Itachi Uchiwa, son combat, sa capture et son évasion.

" J'étais sûr que ça n'allait pas marcher, dit Gaara une fois le récit de la jeune fille terminé. L'idée de capturer un membre de l'Akatsuki était bonne, mais les paramètres à prendre en compte étaient trop incertains. L'Akatsuki est trop imprévisible."

" C'est vrai mais là, le problème ce n'était pas l'Akatsuki, déclara Setsuki. Le problème venait des ninjas d'Oto qui nous ont attaqué. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'ils manigancent dans le pays du Feu."

" Cela regarde Konoha en premier lieu, mais peut-être s'agit-il d'une opération plus importante. Dans ce cas nous devons rester sur nos gardes."

Setsuki hocha la tête.

" Moi je crains que ce ne soit Orochimaru qui soit derrière tout ça, avoua-t-elle. Si Oto no Kuni est impliqué…"

" C'est malheureusement une possibilité. confirma Gaara. Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas dit, tu as eu des problèmes avec ta malédiction ?"

" Oui, et à plusieurs reprises. Deux fois pour être précise. Une pendant mon combat contre Itachi Uchiwa, et l'autre pendant mon évasion."

" Tu as toujours des difficultés à le contrôler ?"

" C'est surtout que je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Je ne peux que le faire régresser une fois qu'il est apparu. C'est et ça restera un problème pendant toutes mon existence." affirma Setsuki.

" Tu sais que je fais des recherches là-dessus, mais malheureusement je n'avance pas beaucoup."

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute." assura la jeune fille.

" En fait il faudrait demander à ton clan des informations, mais nous ne pouvons pas, ils refuseraient."

" Ça c'est sûr ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est me disséquer." dit Setsuki d'un ton amer.

" Je sais, j'ai connu ça aussi." compatit Gaara.

" Assez parlé de moi. Parlons un peu de Suna. C'est calme en ce moment ?"

" Très. On reçoit peu de missions importantes, et les pays limitrophes se tiennent tranquilles. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il y a toutes les chances pour que ça bouge bientôt, et pas q'un peu." confia le Kazekage.

" Le calme avant la tempête, c'est ça ?"

" Tout à fait !"

" Alors je vais profiter ce calme." fit Setsuki en se levant.

Gaara approuva en hochant la tête. Setsuki s'apprêta à partir, quand il la retint.

" Ah au fait, Setsuki, j'ai oublié de te dire. Rerui te cherchait partout, elle se demandait où tu étais. Je lui ai dit que tu étais partie en mission. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup."

" Ok, je vais aller la voir. Merci, Gaara-san."

Et la jeune fille sortit. Elle retrouva le soleil de Suna, et se dirigea vers sa maison, qui était toute proche du bâtiment administratif pour les cas d'urgence. Elle entra, déposa son paquetage sur la table de la salle à manger et ouvrit les fenêtres pour faire entrer un maximum d'air. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud à Suna qu'à Konoha. Elle fit rapidement le tour des pièces pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, puis rangea ses affaires de voyage et se changea. Pour finir, elle glissa un petit paquet qu'elle avait ramené de Konoha dans sa poche avant de ressortir dans les rues de Suna.

Elle se rendit sur un terrain vague, un peu à l'écart du village, où des cibles étaient dressées, cibles classiques ou épouvantails de paille. Une petite fille s'entraînait aux shurikens. Très attentive, elle ne fit pas attention à Setsuki. Celle-ci sourit : elle était sûre de la trouver ici.

Elle s'installa un peu à l'écart et observa les mouvements de la petite fille. Celle-ci se débrouillait plutôt bien, ses geste étaient sûrs et rapides. La plupart des shurikens touchait les cibles. Au bout d'un moment, Setsuki se décida à révéler sa présence.

" Alors Rerui-chan, on ne me souhaite même pas un bon retour ?" cria-t-elle à la petite fille.

L'interpellée se retourna et eut un grand sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut et reconnut Setsuki.

" Setsuki-chan !" s'exclama-t-elle avant de courir vers la jeune fille.

Elle hésita un peu avant de se jeter à son cou.

" Comment vas-tu ma puce ?" demanda Setsuki en la serrant dans ses bras.

" Bien ! Mais j'étais inquiète ! Tu es partie sans me prévenir, je ne savais pas où tu étais ! J'ai eu peur pour toi ! Puis Gaara-sama m'a dit que tu étais partie en mission pour un moment, alors ça m'a rassurée un peu."

Rerui reprit son souffle, elle avait débité tout ça sans s'arrêter. Setsuki sourit et la déposa à terre.

" Je suis bien contente que tu sois rentrée, Setsuki-chan !"

" Moi aussi, Rerui-chan, moi aussi. Je vois que tu t'es bien améliorée aux shurikens." ajouta la jeune fille en montrant les cibles.

" Je m'entraîne tous les jours ! Et encore plus depuis que tu es partie pour que tu puisses voir mes progrès en rentrant de ta mission." confia Rerui.

" C'est très bien ma puce. Tu as travaillé autre chose ?"

" Oui, le sabre ! s'exclama la petite fille. Mais j'ai plus de mal qu'avec les shurikens."

" Tu me montres ?" proposa Setsuki avec un sourire.

" D'accord !"

Rerui alla chercher son arme qu'elle avait posé en bordure du terrain d'entraînement et revint auprès de Setsuki, qui avait dégainé son bâton.

" Donne tout ce que tu as." ordonna la jeune fille.

" Ok !" acquiesça Rerui avec un grand sourire.

Les deux combattantes commencèrent par s'observer, puis Rerui attaqua en première, enchaînant une série de coups. Setsuki para sans aucune difficulté, mais encouragea la petite fille. Celle-ci continua son offensive, frappant de tous côtés, feintant, et esquivant comme elle le pouvait les coups que Setsuki lui portait parfois. Mais celle-ci restait principalement sur la défensive, pour permettre à la petite fille de lui montrer ses progrès, et aussi parce que la différence de niveau entre les deux kunoichis était trop grande et qu'en une seule attaque la jeune fille pouvait mettre Rerui à terre.

Après un bon moment, quand Setsuki vit que Rerui commençait à fatiguer, elle repoussa son attaque et la faucha avec son bâton, la faisant tomber. Puis elle posa son bâton contre sa poitrine pour lui signifier que le combat était terminé. Rerui soupira.

" Tu es encore gagné, fit-elle alors que Setsuki l'aidait à se relever. J'ai encore du chemin à faire pour pouvoir te battre."

" Tu as encore le temps ! Pour l'instant tu te débrouilles très bien. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès." assura-t-elle.

" C'est vrai ? Merci Setsuki-chan !" s'exclama la petite fille, toute contente.

La jeune fille rit devant son expression, puis Rerui récupéra ses affaires et elles quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement.

" Oh, j'allais oublier, fit Setsuki. J'ai un cadeau pour toi."

" Super ! s'exclama Rerui. Merci Setsuki-chan !"

La jeune fille sourit et sortit le petit paquet qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche. Elle le tendit à Rerui, qui s'empressa de le déballer. Elle découvrit un beau pendentif en forme de lune, et dont le lacet était recouvert de perles transparentes multicolores.

" Tu m'as bien dit que tu adorais la lune, non ?" fit Setsuki avec un sourire attendri devant l'expression émerveillée de la petite.

" Il est superbe ! Merci beaucoup Setsuki-chan !" remercia Rerui en embrassant la jeune fille.

" Ravie qu'il te plaise. Allez, rentre chez toi maintenant, ton frère va s'inquiéter."

" D'accord ! Tu veux dîner à la maison ce soir ? proposa la petite. Akira serait ravi, j'en suis sûre. Et moi aussi bien évidemment !"

" Désolée, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà prévu autre chose."

" Bon, tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois. Alors à demain !"

" Et salue Akira de ma part !"

" Ok, je le ferai ! Bisous !"

Et Rerui partit en courant, laissant Setsuki rentrer seule chez elle.

_Et voilà c'est fini ! ça vous a plu ? Je précise que je n'ai pas inventé Taki no Kuni, le pays de la Cascade, il existe réellement. Que pensez-vous de Rerui ? Je la trouve adorable moi ! J'ai toujours bcp aimé les personnages de petite fille, ça donne de la fraîcheur à une histoire je trouve. Enfin bref, je vous dis à la prochaine ! Laissez-moi des rewiews !_


	11. Chap 11 : Et c'est reparti !

_Bijour bijour ! Vous allez bien ? Moi super ! Quoique je commence à stresser pour ma rentrée… En parlant de ça, comme je vais bientôt reprendre les cours, j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, et dc mes chaps arriveront moins vite ! (je sais qu'ils mettent déjà du temps, dsl)_

_C tout ce que j'avais à dire, les RAR maintenant. J'ai été extrêmement déçue, je n'en ai reçu que trois. Je suis d'autant plus déçu que je trouve que le chap précédent était très bien, moi ct un des préférés, et celui-ci me plaît énormément aussi. Je pense que l'histoire en arrive à un point très intéressant. Enfin voilà quoi, c mon humble avis d'auteure sur sa fic._

_ln.lfz : Mais oui Gaara est vivant ! Moi je l'aime bien alors je veux pas qu'il meurt ! (mais je crois qu'il est mort malheureusement) C vrai que Rerui fait un peu penser à Naruto, elle est assez "vivante" dirons-nous. Et tu verras à quel point dans ce chap. Et oui un contrat entre l'Akatsuki et Konoha… Tu verras ce que Tsunade a décidé… Voilà, merci d'être tjrs là et gros gros bisous ma puce !_

_Ridelliz : Ah oui, dsl, yavé pas Neji… Et ds ce chap-là non plus, dsl ! Oui oui, Neji est super trop mignon, j'adooooooooore ! (avec LN on va former le trio fan de Neji ok ?lol) Pr le lien qui unit Setsuki à Rerui, tu le sauras ds ce chap, et tu as raison, les clans de Konoha sont des tarés ! Mais on verra pas Tenten ds ce chap, j'ai tout axé sur Suna. Pr Sakura, tu as bien deviné, mais un peu de patience ! C pas pr tout de suite, mais c prévu tinkiet ! Merci de ta rewiew et gros bisous !_

_Elenthya : Une rewiew de dernière minute, j'allais poster mon new chap quand je l'ai reçue ! Je suis ravie que Setsuki te plaise, et que tu comprenne bien comme elle est complexe ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Pr sa "malédiction", on en saura plus, tinkiet pas… Pendant les combats tu était grimpée sur ton écran ? Que d'honneur, que d'honneur ! Merci bcp, ça me touche ! Je te rassure, ils vont se revoir, et pr un rapprochement… C pas impossible ! Hé oui j'adore Gaara en Kazekage, je le trouve super comme ça ! Vive Gaara ! Je vais aller voir ton chap 2 tout de suite ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Je fais un petit clin d'œil spécial à Elenthya, qui a lu toute ma fic d'un coup et que m'a fait de très beaux compliments ! Merci !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 11 : Et c'est reparti !**_

" Grand frère, c'est moi !" s'annonça Rerui en rentrant chez elle.

" Tu tombes bien, le dîner est prêt !" lui répondit une voix d'une des pièces de la maison.

Un beau jeune homme sortit de la pièce en question. Les cheveux longs et noirs de jais, les yeux émeraude, il ressemblait beaucoup à Rerui. (NDA : Hum hum, c plutôt Rerui qui lui ressemble, c la plus jeune quand même ! Constatez une fois de plus mon illogisme) Il sourit à la petite fille.

" Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu ferais mieux de faire un brin de toilette avant." conseilla-t-il.

" C'est normal, je me suis entraînée très durement ! se justifia Rerui. Et tu sais quoi ? Setsuki-chan est rentrée ! Et elle m'a dit que j'avais fait plein de progrès."

" C'est bien Re-chan. Je suis fier de toi, et Setsuki aussi, j'en suis sûr."

" D'ailleurs, elle te passe le bonjour. Je l'ai invitée à dîner, mais elle avait déjà prévu autre chose."

" D'accord, j'irai la voir demain." déclara Akira.

" Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rerui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

" Evidemment, c'est une très bonne amie."

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'expression espiègle de sa petite sœur.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" Grand frère, je n'ai peut-être que neuf ans, mais je ne suis pas idiote ! Tu l'aimes beaucoup plus que ça !"

" Et en quoi ça te regarde, petit monstre ? Va te laver !" ordonna Akira.

" D'accord, d'accord ! N'empêche que j'ai raison !"

Rerui se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour échapper à son frère. Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, puis il repartit dans la cuisine. Il regarda par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées.

" _Re-chan a raison… Je devrais lui dire, mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage… ça fait depuis si longtemps déjà… Enfin, on verra bien. _"

Et il retourna à la préparation du dîner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Le bruit strident du réveil réveilla Setsuki. La jeune fille ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux.

" _Maudit réveil ! J'ai oublié de l'éteindre hier. Et zut ! Ma grasse matinée gâchée !_ "

Setsuki se redressa péniblement dans son lit. La veille, elle avait dîné avec Temari dans un petit restaurant de Suna dans lequel elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. La patron avait salué son retour avec enthousiasme. Après le dîner, les deux jeunes filles étaient parties se promener tout en discutant, jusque très tard. Quand Setsuki était rentrée chez elle, exténuée, elle s'était endormie comme une masse sur son lit, sans penser à éteindre son réveil. C'est pourquoi celui-ci venait de la réveiller à six heures du matin, alors que la jeune fille était encore en "congé".

Sans enthousiasme, Setsuki se leva. Elle mit une éternité pour s'habiller, tant son esprit était encore embrumé par le sommeil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle descendit et ouvrit ses volets qu'elle parvint à se réveiller. Le soleil matinal, encore peu haut dans le ciel, lui fit du bien, comme à chaque fois. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et goûta à la fraîcheur humide de l'aube. Elle prit ensuite son petit-déjeuner tout en pensant à sa cousine. Elle avait quitté Konoha sans la prévenir pour ne pas l'inquiéter ni la mettre en danger, et elle espérait que tout allait bien pour elle.

" _Si elle a abandonné son idée de défier le clan des Hoshi avec mon départ, ça devrait bien se passer…_" pensa Setsuki.

Songer à Tenten amena ensuite ses pensées sur Rerui. La petite fille lui faisait souvent penser à sa cousine, même si elles étaient très différentes. Certainement parce qu'elle donnait toute son affection aux deux filles… Elle aimait Tenten comme sa sœur, et s'occupait de Rerui comme une pupille, bien qu'elle ait son frère Akira. Les deux avaient une place spéciale dans son cœur.

Un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée ramena Setsuki à la réalité. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Rerui se tenait sur le seuil, toute souriante.

" Bonjour Setsuki-chan !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Rerui-chan, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Tu devrais être couchée ! A ton âge on a besoin de dormir."

" Je me lève tous les jours à cette heure pour pouvoir m'entraîner avant d'aller à l'Académie et devenir plus forte ! Toi tu te lèves bien tôt aussi !"

" Ce n'est pas la même chose, moi j'ai du travail. Toi tu devrais profiter au maximum de tes heures de sommeil, tant que tu les as. Tu verras, soupira Setsuki, Quand tu seras diplômée ninja de Suna, tu vas tout à coup avoir très envie de pouvoir dormir un maximum."

Mais devant le sourire de Rerui, elle finit par sourire aussi.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'entraîner ce matin ? A moins que tu n'aies du travail bien sûr." ajouta la petite fille.

" Hé bien tu as de la chance ! J'ai du temps à accorder Rerui-chan, alors profitons-en ! Je vais t'entraîner, comme ça je jugerais encore mieux de tes progrès."

" Génial !"

" Laisse-moi le temps de prendre mes affaires."

Setsuki alla chercher son long bâton de bois qu'elle glissa dans son dos, avant de revenir vers Rerui.

" Allons-y !"

Et les deux filles prirent la direction du terrain d'entraînement. En chemin, elles discutèrent.

" Dis-moi Setsuki-chan, demanda Rerui, Pourquoi tu ne portes toujours qu'un bâton ? Tu n'as jamais de kunaïs ou de shurikens… Tu pourrais avoir un sabre aussi !"

" C'est parce que je n'en ai pas besoin ! affirma Setsuki. Mon bâton me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Tu sais, ce ne sont pas les armes qui font le ninja, c'est le ninja qui se fait lui-même."

" On ne nous a pas appris ça à l'Académie…" dit Rerui, perplexe.

" C'est par l'expérience qu'on l'apprend, pas par l'étude."

" Mais comment tu fais pour attaquer de loin sans arme de jet ?" demanda encore la petite fille.

Setsuki sourit devant son air incompréhensif. Elle caressa les cheveux de Rerui, puis continua en silence le chemin. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

" _Rerui-chan, si tu savais ce que j'avais, tu comprendrais. Si je ne porte pas d'arme à proprement parler, c'est pour éviter de devenir cet "autre moi", ce monstre avide de tuer…_ "

Enfin, elles arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement, encore désert. Puis elles commencèrent l'entraînement. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, armes de jet, combat au sabre, tout y passa. Setsuki se montrait inflexible avec Rerui. Celle-ci s'accrochait pour suivre le rythme, et s'en sortait assez bien. Mais quand Setsuki augmenta la cadence, elle s'écroula par terre, épuisée.

" J'en peux plus ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne me rappelais pas que tes entraînements étaient si durs."

" C'est un tort ! répliqua Setsuki. Je devrais t'entraîner plus souvent, tu n'oublieras pas ainsi."

" Je suis partante, mais pas tous les jours, avoua Rerui. Sinon j'arriverais toujours épuisée à l'Académie et Kagami-sensei me gronderait."

" En parlant de l'Académie, tu ferais bien d'y aller, dit Setsuki. Tu vas être en retard."

" Tu as raison ! s'écria la petite fille en se levant précipitamment. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Faut que je me dépêche !"

Elle ramassa ses affaires à toute vitesse et courut vers l'Académie.

" A plus tard Setsuki-chan ! cria-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main. Et merci pour l'entraînement !"

" A plus Rerui-chan ! Travaille bien !"

Le merci de Rerui se perdit au loin et la petite fille disparut du champ de vision de Setsuki. Celle-ci sourit puis rangea son bâton dans son dos avant de partir elle aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith, Setsuki se promenait dans les rues de Suna, plutôt désœuvrée. Après le départ de Rerui, elle s'était rendue au bâtiment administratif pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de travail, mais Gaara avait raison, les missions que recevaient Suna était peu nombreuses en ce moment. Elle était donc ressortie sans rien à faire, et avait alors décidé de s'entraîner. Après plus de trois heures d'intense entraînement, elle s'était arrêtée, était rentrée chez elle prendre une douche, puis s'était décidée à se promener un peu dans Suna.

Elle s'intéressait à un étalage quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

" Setsuki !" appela une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Akira qui s'approcha à pas rapides. Elle sourit.

" Bonjour Akira." fit-elle.

" Bonjour Setsuki, répondit-il. Re-chan m'a dit que tu étais rentrée hier. Je suis ravi de te revoir."

" Moi aussi, dit-elle en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?"

" On fait aller, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais c'est calme en ce moment."

" Je sais, Gaara-san me l'a dit."

" A propos, je venais justement te dire que nous sommes convoqués dans son bureau. En urgence."

" En urgence ? répéta Setsuki en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a un problème ?"

" Apparemment, répondit Akira. Mais je n'en sais pas plus."

" Allons-y."

Un instant plus tard, les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Kazekage. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil, l'air grave, tandis que quatre autres ninjas, dont Temari et Kankurô, attendaient.

" Gaara-sama, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit tressés.

" J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Konoha ce matin, et ce sont des nouvelles autant importantes qu'inquiétantes."

" Inquiétantes ?" fit Setsuki, anxieuse pour Konoha et ses habitants.

" Oui. L'Hokage a reçu un courrier de l'Akatsuki."

Les six ninjas en présence ne dirent rien, mais leurs regards et leurs expressions trahissaient leur surprise.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ce fameux courrier ?" demanda Akira.

" L'Akatsuki propose une alliance à Konoha."

" Pourquoi ?" interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit.

" D'après l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru va attaquer très bientôt le pays du Feu. Et il s'est allié à Oto no Kuni et Taki no Kuni, ce qui met Konoha en danger. Et l'Akatsuki propose donc à Konoha une alliance."

" Et en quoi ils en tirent avantage ? demanda Akira. C'est Konoha qu'Orochimaru veut attaquer, pas l'Akatsuki."

" Ça paraît évident, dit Temari. Si Orochimaru se débarrasse de Konoha, il se tournera ensuite vers l'Akatsuki. Et eux ne veulent pas ça évidemment."

" Ils ont besoin de Konoha pour l'instant." conclut Setsuki.

" Tout à fait, reprit Gaara. Et l'Hokage a décidé d'accepter cette proposition."

" C'est plutôt avantageux pour eux, les membres de l'Akatsuki sont puissants." dit un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

" En effet, et c'est pourquoi l'Hokage a accepté."

" Et nous, que faisons-nous dans l'histoire ?" demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit.

" Je vais envoyer à Konoha une équipe de ninjas supérieurs, répondit Gaara. Je peux me le permettre comme c'est calme en ce moment, et Konoha, notre allié, a besoin de nous."

" Je suppose que c'est nous, l'équipe de ninjas supérieurs." dit Setsuki.

" En effet. Toi, Akira, Jin, Asia et Temari, vous partez dans l'après-midi."

" Et moi ?" demanda Kankurô."

" J'ai besoin de toi ici."

Kankurô acquiesça. Gaara se tourna vers les cinq autres.

" Vous avez des questions ?"

" Que devrons-nous faire une fois à Konoha ?" demanda Asia, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit.

" Obéir au Hokage et faire ce qu'elle vous demandera. Elle vous dira quoi faire en temps voulu. Il faut surtout attendre qu'Orochimaru se décide à attaquer."

Asia hocha la tête, ainsi que les quatre autres. Gaara prit alors cinq rouleaux sur son bureau et leur en tendit un à chacun.

" Ce sont vos ordres de mission. Ils attestent que c'est bien moi qui vous envoie et indiquent votre mission. Vous en avez un chacun, au cas où vous arriveriez séparés à Konoha."

" Il y a possibilité que ça arrive ?" fit Temari.

" Lorsque je suis rentrée tout s'est bien passé, le chemin a été très calme." dit Setsuki.

" C'est vrai, mais on ne sait jamais. De plus, tu étais seule et tu revenais vers Suna. Une équipe de cinq ninjas supérieurs attirera plus l'attention, surtout en direction de Konoha. Les ennemis surveillent peut-être. Alors prudence."

Les cinq ninjas acquiescèrent de nouveau.

" Setsuki, reprit Gaara, Je te charge des relations avec Konoha."

" Pourquoi elle ?" répliqua âprement Asia.

" Parce qu'elle est la meilleure pour ça, rétorqua Gaara froidement. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, elle est aussi ninja de Konoha et elle connaît beaucoup de monde là-bas."

" Je ne risque pas de l'oublier…" marmonna Asia en jetant un coup d'œil noir à Setsuki.

Les deux jeunes filles s'affrontèrent du regard. La tension monta d'un cran. Les autres ninjas n'osaient pas rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

" Ça suffit !" cria Gaara en frappant avec son poing sur son bureau.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Setsuki et Asia se jetèrent un dernier regard meurtrier avant de se détourner. Le Kazekage les regarda toutes deux.

" Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas, mais vous devrez oublier vos griefs le temps de cette mission ! Je vous ai choisies parce que vous faites partie des meilleurs de Suna, alors ne me décevez pas."

Les deux jeunes filles ne répliquèrent pas et Gaara considéra la discussion comme close. Il reprit un ton neutre.

" Je vais envoyer un message à Konoha pour les prévenir de votre arrivée. Vous partirez après déjeuner. J'ai terminé, vous pouvez sortir."

Les cinq ninjas le saluèrent et sortirent.

" Tu es sûr d'envoyer la bonne équipe ?" demanda Kankurô à son frère.

" Ce sont les meilleurs, je ne peux pas faire mieux, soupira Gaara. Il faut juste espérer que Setsuki et Asia se tiendront tranquilles."

" Pour Setsuki, je ne m'inquiète pas, mais Asia… Elle est du genre à provoquer. C'est encore elle qui a provoqué Setsuki tout à l'heure."

" Je sais…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après le déjeuner, Setsuki, Akira, Temari, Asia et Jin se retrouvèrent aux portes de Suna. Ils partirent rapidement après avoir vérifié que chacun avait son ordre de mission.

" Qu'a dit Rerui-chan quand tu lui as dit que tu partais en mission ?" demanda Setsuki à Akira en chemin.

" Elle était très mécontente, répondit le jeune homme. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait m'accompagner, mais je lui ai répondu que c'était impossible. Elle était très triste. Elle est partie sans que je puisse lui dire au revoir."

" Elle fait toujours ça, non ?" fit Setsuki.

" C'est vrai, admit Akira avec un sourire. Au fait, le pendentif que tu lui as offert, tu l'as imprégné d'un jutsu protecteur n'est-ce pas ?"

" En effet, acquiesça Setsuki. J'ai pensé que ça lui serait utile, comme elle a parfois tendance à s'attirer des ennuis…"

" Je te remercie Setsuki." dit Akira en la regardant gravement.

" Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose."

" Je ne parle pas de ça. Je veux dire que je te remercie de t'occuper de Re-chan comme tu le fais. Je ne m'inquiète plus constamment pour elle depuis que je sais que tu la surveilles. Et elle n'est plus seule quand je ne suis pas là, quand elle a besoin de parler mais pas à moi, tu es là. Pour tout ça je te remercie, de tout mon cœur."

Setsuki tourna la tête vers Akira, surprise par ces paroles si sérieuses. Les yeux du jeune homme la dévoraient littéralement. Troublée, elle détourna son regard.

" Tu sais bien que j'adore Rerui-chan et que c'est un plaisir de m'occuper d'elle."

Ses mots mirent fin à la conversation et ils continuèrent leur route. Le soir, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que très tard, lorsque la nuit complète les empêchait totalement de bien se diriger. Ils allumèrent rapidement un feu et mangèrent un peu. Avant de se coucher, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées.

" C'est la première fois que je vais aller à Konoha, avoua Jin, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles, les mains derrière la nuque. Je me demande comme c'est."

" Tu verras, c'est merveilleux, assura Setsuki, dans la même position que lui. Konoha est un très beau village ! Il y fait beaucoup moins chaud qu'à Suna, c'est agréable parfois. Et une forêt borde le village, c'est complètement différent de Suna."

" Si tu aimes tant Konoha, pourquoi tu n'y restes pas ?" répliqua Asia railleusement.

" C'est sûr que je n'aurais plus à te supporter, ce serait le bonheur." rétorqua Setsuki.

" Tu me cherches ?"

" C'est toi qui as commencé, idiote."

" Les filles, ce n'est pas le moment !" intervint Akira.

" Vous avez pas fini, oui ?" soupira Temari.

" Attendez que nous ayons fini la mission avant de vous sauter dessus." déclara Jin d'un ton blasé.

C'était lui qui était le plus habitué aux disputes des deux jeunes filles, ayant été très souvent avec elles en mission par le passé.

" Je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre." cracha Asia.

" Et moi donc." répliqua Setsuki.

Elle se turent et le camp retourna au silence. Akira regarda d'un œil inquiet les deux jeunes filles, mais Jin le rassura.

" Ça va aller maintenant, elles se sont assez défoulées l'une sur l'autre pour bien dormir."

" Tu es sûr ?" demanda Akira, peu convaincu.

" Te fais pas de bile Aki ! dit Temari. Si elles devaient se sauter dessus, ça serait déjà fait, crois-moi."

" Ok, je m'inquiète pas."

Chacun replongea dans son silence, et peu après, ils s'endormirent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tôt et repartirent. Peu de paroles avaient été échangées. Ils allaient vite et le midi, ils avaient déjà parcouru une bonne partie du trajet. Ils s'arrêtèrent un très court instant pour déjeuner, et repartirent immédiatement. Setsuki et Temari discutaient à l'avant, et les trois autres suivaient derrière. Soudain, Jin se mit au niveau des deux filles.

" Nous sommes suivis." déclara-t-il.

" Oui, depuis un moment." confirma Temari.

" Ce n'est pas un pro, affirma Setsuki. Il n'est pas assez discret pour un ninja très entraîné."

Temari et Jin hochèrent la tête. Akira et Asia vinrent à leur hauteur.

" Vous avez remarqué ?" demanda Akira.

" Oui." répondit Setsuki.

" Ne ralentissez pas, j'y vais." déclara Temari.

Elle freina son allure, laissant les autres la dépasser, puis elle disparut dans les buissons. Un instant plus tard, un rire fusa. Setsuki, Jin, Asia et Akira s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Temari, secouée d'un fou rire, sortit des fourrés, poussant une petite personne devant elle.

" Re-chan ! s'exclama Akira lorsqu'il reconnut l'intrus. Que fais-tu là ?"

La petite fille garda les yeux rivés au sol. Temari était encore pliée de rire.

" Temari, arrête." fit Asia, excédée.

" Désolée." fit celle-ci, se calmant.

" Rerui, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici." ordonna Akira en s'approchant de sa petite sœur.

Rerui leva les yeux vers son frère, honteuse.

" Je vous ai suivis… Parce que j'en ai marre de rester toute seule à Suna alors que vous partez en mission, Setsuki-chan et toi…"

" As-tu seulement réfléchi à ce que tu as fait ? Nous sommes en mission, ça peut être dangereux ! Il y a des ennemis tu sais !"

" Je… Je suis désolée… bégaya Rerui, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Je ne voulais pas être seule…"

Elle laissa ses larmes couler franchement. Akira ne put garder son air sévère longtemps. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra.

" Calme-toi Re-chan, calme-toi…" murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

La petite fille finit par se calmer et sécha ses larmes. Elle fit un timide sourire à son frère.

" C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Asia. Il faut la renvoyer à Suna."

" On ne va pas la laisser rentrer seule ! s'exclama Setsuki. Elle n'a que neuf ans !"

" Et alors ? répliqua Asia. Elle a bien réussi à nous suivre jusqu'ici sans aucun problème."

" D'ailleurs, intervint Temari, Comment a-t-elle pu nous suivre pendant plus d'une journée sans qu'on la repère ?"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Rerui. Celle-ci rougit.

" Je ne sais pas… Je vous ai suivis le plus discrètement possible, c'est tout…"

" J'ai ma petite idée." déclara Setsuki en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour la rassurer, sentant la nervosité de la petite, et prit son pendentif dans sa main. Elle le montra aux autres.

" Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Akira. Ton jutsu protecteur !"

" Tout à fait. Je vous explique, j'ai offert avant-hier ce pendentif à Rerui, auquel j'avais appliqué un jutsu de protection. Celui-ci a dû la rendre "invisible" à nos sens pendant quelques temps."

" D'accord, admit Asia, Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que nous allons faire de la gamine."

" Je suis pour qu'elle nous accompagne à Konoha, déclara Setsuki. On ne va pas la renvoyer à Suna."

" Tu sais que Konoha va bientôt se faire attaquer ?" dit posément Jin. Ça peut être dangereux."

" Justement, si on va à Konoha, c'est pour empêcher cette attaque, non ? Rerui sera en sécurité à Konoha."

" De toute façon je pense que c'est à Akira de décider, c'est sa petite sœur après tout, c'est lui qui en a la responsabilité." déclara Temari.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, Rerui également.

" Je suis de l'avis de Setsuki." dit-il.

" Ça m'aurait étonné…" marmonna Asia.

" Tu disais ?" demanda ironiquement Setsuki.

" Ah, stop ! fit Jin. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais on doit repartir vite, là on perd du temps."

" Bon alors on y va, Re-chan tu restes près de moi et tu ne bouges pas, compris ?" fit Akira.

La petite fille hocha la tête.

" Super, on se tape la gamine maintenant…"

" Asia, la ferme."

" Ça suffit !"

Et sur cette réplique autoritaire de Jin, la conversation se termina et le petit groupe repartit. Le trajet jusqu'au soir fut silencieux, Setsuki était encore furieuse contre Asia, celle-ci lui rendait la pareille, Akira surveillait Rerui pour vérifier qu'elle suivait bien, la petite ne voulait pas se faire remarquer pour ne pas gêner, Jin et Temari préféraient se taire. Ils s'arrêtèrent encore tard le soir et montèrent le camp rapidement. Rerui s'endormit immédiatement, épuisée par le rythme effréné qu'imposait le groupe. Les autres mangèrent et se couchèrent sans un bruit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent une fois de plus très tôt. Alors que les autres rangeaient leurs affaires, Setsuki secoua doucement Rerui.

" Rerui-chan, réveille-toi… Il est temps d'y aller."

La petite, encore dans son sommeil, protesta mais une fois qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, elle se leva prestement et rejoignit les autres.

Le petit groupe repartit, avec quelques conversations cette fois. L'humeur était meilleure que la veille. Enfin, peu avant midi, ils arrivèrent en vue de Konoha.

_Voilà c'est fini ! J'aime bcp la petite équipe que j'ai créée, je pensais pas qu'elle me plairait autant au départ ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Laissez-moi des rewiews please ! Gros bisous à tout le monde, et bonne rentrée si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là !_


	12. Chap 12 : L'arrivée des renforts

_Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse de cet énorme retard ! Gomen gomen ! Mais avec la reprise des cours et mon emploi du temps surchargé, j'ai bcp moins de temps pr écrire… (que doivent dire mes lecteurs de Beyblade Genesis, qui attendent depuis plus d'un mois, et ceux des Sailors Crystal ? gomen nasai !) Donc voilà, je m'excuse et je vous poste ce chap._

_J'aimerais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews, ça fait tjrs extrêmement plaisir ! Alors pensez-y, même une petite phrase ça suffit, ça prend pas plus d'une minute et ça fait très plaisir._

_J'aimerais aussi faire un peu de pub : allez lire la fic Naruto "Tempête sur Konoha" d'Elenthya, qui est vraiment une fic géniale !_

_Voilà, je ne m'attarde pas car vous devez avoir envie de lire le chap maintenant._

_ln.lfz : Hé oui, retour à Konoha… Ds ce chap on voit un peu Naruto, avec du Naru/Hina comme promis et plus ds les chaps suivants normalement, alors patience !lol Un prétendant ? Hum, certainement… Tu verras bien ! lol hé oui tu n'aimes pas Asia, ça m'étonne pas ! Et je plains aussi Jin, quoiqu'il est très patient… héhé. Au fait, tu veux adhérer au fan club de Neji ? (question stupide ?)Allez, gros gros bisous à toi, j'espère que ce chap va te plaire !_

_Ridelliz : Moi aussi j'adore cette équipe, et Asia est bien évidemment à frapper Et j'adore aussi Rerui, qui est toute mimi. Alors comme ça tu veux un Setsuki/Akira ? Ah ah, tu verras bien… Pr Temari, t'en fais pas il y a aura retrouvailles, un chti peu plus tard… hé oui pas de Neji, snif ! Mais un peu ds ce chap là pr me rattraper lol. Alors puisque tu es d'accord, création du fan club ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Elenthya : Mdr ! C vrai que ça serait plus logique de balancer son réveil, mais Setsuki n'a pas les moyens de se racheter un réveil toutes les semaines ! lol Ravie que tu aimes aussi ma petite équipe, je suis d'accord avec toi Asia il faudrait la fracasser contre le mur à la place du réveil Petit rapprochement entre Itachi et Setsuki ? Bah t'as qu'à lire et juger… Gros gros bisous à toi et merci !_

_Lois : Merci bcp pr ta rewiew ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Gros bisous !_

_Tsukieina : Encore quelqu'un qui aime mon équipe ! Je suis bien contente ! Voilà le retour des ptits gars de Konoha ! lol Gros bisous à toi !_

_le mutant : Oui je t'en veux ! Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonnée moi ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber comme ça ! lol Nan je déconne, t'étais en vacances c ça ? J'espère que ça s'est bien passé, et la rentrée aussi ! (si rentrée pr toi il y a eu) Et t'avise plus de laisser tomber ma fic ! lol Ravie que ça t'ai plu et gros gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 12 : L'arrivée des renforts de Suna et de l'Akatsuki.**_

" C'est Konoha ?" demanda Jin en se protégeant les yeux du soleil.

" C'est ça, répondit Temari. Setsuki, tu te mets en tête du groupe ?"

" D'accord. Viens avec moi."

Le petit groupe repartit, Setsuki et Temari en tête, Akira et Rerui juste après, Asia et Jin fermant la marche. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les portes de Konoha. De nombreux ninjas s'y trouvaient.

" C'est normal qu'il y ait autant de ninjas ?" demanda Asia.

" Ils doivent être prévenus de notre arrivée, Gaara leur a envoyé un message, répondit Temari. Tsunade-sama a dû leur demander de nous accueillir."

" Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? insista Asia. Les messages, ça se perd."

" On a toujours nos ordres de mission." répliqua Setsuki, agacée.

Asia s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose, mais finalement se tut car un ninja de Konoha s'approchait d'eux. Setsuki reconnut Lee.

" Lee !" fit-elle en s'avançant.

" Bonjour Setsuki-san ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suppose que vous êtes les ninjas de Suna envoyés par Gaara ? Tsunade-sama nous a prévenus."

" En effet, confirma Setsuki en hochant la tête. Voici nos ordres de mission."

Elle tendit son rouleau à Lee qui le vérifia, puis l'un après l'autre, chacun tendit le sien.

" Et la fillette ?" demanda Lee en désignant Rerui.

" C'est compliqué, soupira Setsuki. Mais je me porte garante d'elle."

" Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez entrer." déclara Lee.

Il les fit entrer dans le village.

" Quelle est la situation ici ?" demanda Setsuki.

" C'est un peu confus. Le village est en pleine effervescence. Plusieurs équipes d'anbus ont été envoyées en éclaireurs au nord, pour évaluer les forces d'Orochimaru. On attend les ninjas envoyés par l'Akatsuki d'une minute à l'autre. Des équipes commencent à être formées. Tous les médic-nins ont été convoqués à l'hôpital et y sont depuis deux jours à travailler leurs techniques, à essayer d'en apprendre d'autres. Tsunade-sama passe son temps entre l'hôpital pour leur en enseigner et son bureau où elle reçoit rapports et autres infos."

" Et où est-elle en ce moment ?" demanda Temari.

" Quelqu'un est parti la prévenir, elle vous attendra dans son bureau." répondit Lee.

" Et les autres, où sont-ils ?" interrogea Setsuki.

" Un peu partout… Tu les verras bien."

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Tsunade. Lee se tourna vers les ninjas de Suna.

" Vous pouvez entrer, Tsunade-sama va vous rejoindre si elle n'est pas encore arrivée." dit-il.

" Merci Lee." fit Setsuki.

" Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mon travail ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis chargé de "l'accueil" des renforts."

" Et tu t'en sors très bien !"

" Merci Setsuki-san ! Bon allez, j'y vais moi ! A plus !"

" A plus !"

Les ninjas de Suna entrèrent dans le bureau encore vide. Ils s'installèrent tous, puis Setsuki se tourna vers Akira.

" En attendant Tsunade-san, je vais emmener Rerui-chan chez moi, elle y sera en sécurité. Vous pourrez habiter tous les deux chez moi pendant toute la durée de la mission si vous voulez."

" Si ça ne te dérange pas, ce sera avec plaisir." répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

" Il n'y a aucun problème, j'y vis toute seule de toute façon. Bon, je reviens."

Akira hocha la tête et Setsuki fit signe à Rerui de la suivre. La petite fille suivit docilement son aînée à travers les rues de Konoha et toutes les deux entrèrent dans la maison de Setsuki.

" C'est chez toi ?" demanda Rerui, qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis leur arrivée à Konoha.

" Hé oui ! Tu seras en sécurité ici. Fais comme chez toi, mais surtout ne quitte pas cette maison. Compris ?"

" Oui."

" Bien. Je reviens dès que nous serons fixés sur la situation et la mission. Fais attention à toi ma puce." dit Setsuki en donnant un baiser sur le front de la petite fille.

" Promis !"

Setsuki repartit ensuite, laissant Rerui seule, et revint au bâtiment administratif. Elle entra dans le bureau de Tsunade juste avant qu'elle-même ne rentre. La ninja légendaire parcourut l'assemblée du regard, puis s'assit derrière son bureau.

" Je vous remercie tout d'abord d'être venus…" commença-t-elle.

" On n'avait pas vraiment le choix…" murmura Asia.

" Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au village caché de Konoha, continua Tsunade sans tenir compte de l'intervention de la jeune fille qu'elle avait pourtant parfaitement entendue. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes là pour nous aider et nous soutenir contre l'offensive imminente des armées d'Orochimaru. Les équipes que j'ai envoyées à la frontière ne sont pas encore toutes revenues, mais celles qui sont rentrées disent toutes qu'une importante force armée s'est concentrée à la frontière de Hi no Kuni et Oto ni Kuni."

" Et Taki no Kuni ?" demanda Jin.

" Si ça se trouve, l'Akatsuki vous a fait croire que Taki se joignait à Orochimaru pour vous convaincre plus facilement d'accepter l'arrivée de leurs membres, fit Asia. Leur but n'est que vous espionner."

" Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, répliqua Tsunade d'une voix glaciale. J'ai vérifié tous les renseignements que nous ont donnés l'Akatsuki avant d'accepter l'alliance qu'ils proposaient.

" Et ?" dit Temari.

" Ils sont tous exacts. Les forces de Taki no Kuni ont été repérés en compagnie de celles d'Oto."

" Vous avez décrété l'état de guerre, n'est-ce pas Tsunade-san ?" déclara Setsuki.

" En effet, acquiesça l'Hokage. Tout le monde doit se préparer et savoir à quoi s'attendre. Nous n'avons pas déclaré officiellement la guerre à Oto et Taki, mais c'est tout comme."

" Vous attendez qu'ils attaquent les premiers ?" demanda Akira.

Tsunade hocha la tête.

" Pour des raisons politiques, c'est plus arrangeant pour Konoha."

" Pour les autres pays, vous serez en état de légitime défense si Orochimaru attaque le premier." interpréta Setsuki.

" Exactement. Bien, voyons maintenant votre mission. Nous observons encore les mouvements de l'ennemi, qui ne semble pas encore décidé à attaquer. En attendant, nous nous préparons à l'inévitable bataille. Y a-t-il un médic-nin dans votre équipe ?"

" Oui, moi." décréta Jin.

" Je te conseille de rejoindre les autres médic-nins à l'hôpital du village, qui complètent leurs connaissances."

" Très bien, je les rejoindrai." acquiesça Jin.

" Parfait. Pour les autres, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Entraînez-vous dans cette perspective."

Les quatre autres ninjas de Suna hochèrent la tête.

" Pour l'instant, nous attendons…" commença Tsunade, mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée brusque de Lee.

" Tsunade-sama ! cria celui-ci, légèrement essoufflé, signe qu'il avait couru depuis les portes de Konoha. Les membres envoyés par l'Akatsuki sont en vue et devraient arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes, voire moins."

" Très bien, merci Lee. Va prévenir Shizune et dis-lui de rassembler tous les ninjas supérieurs devant les portes du village."

Lee s'inclina et repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Tsunade se tourna vers les ninjas de Suna.

" Nos nouveaux alliés arrivent… Allons les accueillir comme il se doit !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hinata !" cria une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, courant à travers les couloirs bondés de l'hôpital de Konoha.

La jeune fille aux yeux blancs se retourna à l'appel de son nom et vit son amie qui accourait.

" Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Tu sais où est Neji ? Shizune rassemble tous les ninjas supérieurs devant les portes du village, il est convoqué lui aussi."

" Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, confessa Hinata. Il est très occupé avec toutes les responsabilités qu'il a."

" Je comprends, dit Sakura. Mais ça m'arrange pas tout ça ! Shizune m'a chargée de le trouver, je pensais que tu savais où il était."

" Désolée…" s'excusa Hinata, l'air contrit.

" C'est pas de ta faute ! s'exclama Sakura. Tant pis, je vais continuer à le chercher."

" Yo !"

Les deux filles sursautèrent. Un garçon blond aux yeux bleus était apparu brusquement derrière elles.

" Naruto, espèce de crétin ! cria Sakura. T'as besoin de nous foutre la trouille ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !"

" Naruto-kun…" dit doucement Hinata.

" Salut Hina-chan, tu vas bien ?" sourit Naruto en évitant le coup de poing de Sakura.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui donna un doux baiser. Hinata rougit mais sourit tendrement.

" Pas ici Naruto-kun… murmura-t-elle. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et tout rapporter à mon père."

" Et alors ? Il faudra bien lui dire un jour de toute façon."

" Naruto, pense un peu à la position d'Hinata, intervint Sakura. Ce n'est pas forcément facile à gérer pour elle. Laisse-lui le temps de se préparer."

" D'accord… " soupira Naruto, mais il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata pour la rassurer.

Sakura fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et celle-ci la remercia.

" Au fait Naruto, reprit Sakura, Tu n'aurais pas vu Neji ? Je le cherche."

" Neji ? Je crois qu'il est au Temple."

" Ok merci ! J'y vais. A plus les amoureux." déclara Sakura avant de repartir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura entra d'un pas pressé dans le Temple de Konoha, qui avait été réaménagé en centre de stratégie. Elle croisa Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas l'air follement enthousiasmé et plutôt endormi malgré l'agitation qui régnait dans le bâtiment, comme dans tous ceux du village de la feuille. Il répondit au salut de la jeune fille par un signe de tête las.

" Tu sais où est Neji ?" lui demanda Sakura.

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru lui pointa le bout du couloir. Sakura eut un léger sourire.

" Trop flemmard pour ouvrir la bouche ? se moqua-t-elle. Tu ne t'arranges pas Shikamaru !"

Le garçon haussa les épaules, signifiant son indifférence.

" Bon hé bien merci, dit Sakura. Et tâche de te réveiller avant la fin de la journée."

Et sur ce, elle partit dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Shikamaru. Elle poussa la porte située tout au bout du couloir et trouva Neji penché sur une table, plongé dans sa réflexion. Elle s'approcha prudemment.

" Hum… Neji ?" hasarda-t-elle.

" Oui ?" fit-il en levant la tête.

" Tu es convoqué avec les autres ninjas supérieurs devant les portes du village, les membres envoyés par l'Akatsuki ne vont pas tarder."

" Entendu, j'arrive."

Sakura hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Tenten entra juste après.

" Neji, tu es au courant ? demanda-t-elle sans préambules. Des ninjas de Suna sont arrivés il y a un moment. Ce sont des renforts envoyés par le Kazekage."

" Oui, je suis au courant. Tsunade-sama nous en parlé."

" Je ne savais pas, je pensais que nous n'allions recevoir que des renforts de l'Akatsuki. Tu crois qu'il y aura Setsu-chan ?"

" Il y a des chances, c'est un très bon ninja et elle connaît bien Konoha. Si Suna n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il est très probable qu'elle a été envoyée."

" J'espère, elle est partie sans me prévenir la dernière fois." dit tristement Tenten.

" C'était pour ne pas t'inquiéter, ni te mettre en danger avec ton clan, la rassura Neji avec un petit sourire. Je suis sûr qu'elle est très contente de te revoir aussi."

" Il y a intérêt !" répliqua Tenten avec un franc sourire.

" Je te laisse, je suis convoqué pour l'arrivée des membres de l'Akatsuki."

" D'accord." acquiesça Tenten.

" Je pense qu'il y aura aussi les ninjas de Suna, tu veux que je dise à Setsuki que tu aimerais la voir quand nous aurons terminé ?" demanda Neji, tout en sachant que la réponse serait positive.

" Je veux bien, merci ! J'irai chez elle ce soir !"

" Ok, j'y vais. A plus."

" Salut !"

Et Neji disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tous les ninjas supérieurs présents à Konoha étaient réunis devant les portes du village, Tsunade à leur tête.

" Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps resteront les ninjas de l'Akatsuki, mais durant toute la durée de leur présence, vous devrez éviter toute altercation, toute dispute, tout combat. Oubliez les différents qui peuvent vous opposer à ses membres, et traitez-les comme de simples alliés. Je ne veux pas de problèmes durant leur séjour ici. Pas de mot ou de geste déplacé, compris ? Et assurez-vous que tout le monde respecte cette règle. Je l'ai déjà dit à tous le ninjas du village quand je les ai réunis, mais il y a toujours des dissidents."

Personne ne dit mot, mais plusieurs ninjas dans l'assemblée pensaient à la même personne. Kakashi, Neji, Shizune, Setsuki également qui commençait à bien le connaître, Temari qui se rappelait ses idioties, Tsunade elle-même et d'autres encore avaient instantanément évoqué Naruto au mot "dissidents".

" Tout est bien compris ?" reprit la cinquième.

Tous les ninjas supérieurs hochèrent la tête.

" Alors mettez-vous en place."

Ils prirent place des deux côtés des portes du village, les ninjas de Suna, présentés un peu plus tôt, en avant, et Tsunade se mit entre les deux rangs. A peine un instant plus tard, quatre ninjas arrivèrent devant Konoha et marchèrent jusqu'à Tsunade. Ils étaient tous les quatre vêtus du manteau noir aux nuages rouges et du large chapeau caractéristiques des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Setsuki croisa le regard d'un des ninjas et le reconnut instantanément. Certes, ce regard était noir et non pas rouge, mais elle n'aurait pas pu l'oublier. Un court échange eut lieu entre les yeux mauves et les yeux noirs, puis le ninja reporta son attention sur Tsunade. (NDA : Bon, je dis pas le nom du ninja mais vous avez bien compris qui c'était non ?)

" Bienvenue à Konoha." dit le Hokage en s'avançant un peu.

" Je vous remercie, répondit un des ninjas. Et je vous remercie également, au nom de notre organisation, d'avoir accepté cette alliance."

" Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir, assura Tsunade, Et j'espère que cette alliance profitera à nos deux camps."

" _Que d'hypocrisie,_ pensa Setsuki. _Aucun des deux ne pense ce qu'il vient de dire… Nous sommes en présence de deux ennemis, et qui resteront ennemis quoiqu'il arrive. Cette alliance n'a lieu que parce qu'elle arrange les deux parties…_"

" Pouvons-nous connaître votre identité ? demanda Tsunade. Cela facilitera nos échanges."

" Bien sûr."

" _Ils avaient prévu le coup bien entendu…_" se dit Setsuki.

Les quatre ninjas retirèrent leurs chapeaux, dévoilant ainsi leurs visages. Il y eut quelques murmures dans les rangs des ninjas supérieurs, car deux d'entre eux leur étaient inconnus. Temari se pencha vers Setsuki.

" Celui de droite, près de Tsunade-sama, c'est bien Itachi Uchiwa ? Et à côté, Kisame Hoshigaki ? Par contre, je ne connais pas les deux autres…"

" Je ne les connais pas non plus. Mais en effet, les autres sont bien Itachi et Kisame."

" Comme vous le savez, je suis Itachi Uchiwa, dit celui-ci. Et voici Kisame Hoshigaki, que vous connaissez également, Wateru et Kimiko. Vous comprendrez qu'ils préfèrent taire leurs noms."

Tsunade hocha la tête puis leur firent signe de la suivre. Elle fit également signe aux ninjas de Suna et à Shizune. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau du Hokage.

" Quelle est la situation ici ?" demanda Kimiko, la jeune fille de l'Akatsuki.

" Etat de guerre." marmonna Wateru, l'autre ninja inconnu, en regardant autour de lui.

" En effet, acquiesça Tsunade. Nous recueillons d'abord des informations sur les positions de l'ennemi."

" Pour ce qui est de notre part, intervint Itachi, Nous savons que toutes les troupes ne sont pas encore rassemblées. Nous disposons encore de temps avant que nos ennemis attaquent."

" Et nous l'utilisons, répondit Tsunade. Nos ninjas sepréparent tous aux batailles imminentes. Au moment venu, chacun sera prêt. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre."

" Je déteste attendre." déclara Kisame.

" Ce n'est pas le plus dérangeant, répliqua Setsuki, qui suivait la conversation en arrière, tout comme les autres ninjas de Suna. Et puis nous n'avons pas le choix de toute manière."

Kisame lui jeta un regard furieux, mais elle le soutint sans broncher. Tsunade regarda Setsuki d'un air entendu, signe qu'elle devait se taire et ne pas provoquer Kisame, et celle-ci dut s'incliner. Asia eut un petit sourire devant la scène.

Ils entrèrent ensuite tous dans le bureau de Tsunade, et celle-ci s'installa dans son fauteuil.

" J'ai quelques points à éclaircir pour votre "séjour" ici, dit-elle. Tout d'abord, où vous logerez. Vous serez à la résidence des Uchiwa."

Tout le monde regarda discrètement Itachi pour voir sa réaction, mais il resta impassible. Cependant Setsuki remarqua une lueur dans ses yeux. Une lueur de regret ? De tristesse ? Setsuki avait du mal à le croire. Il était connu qu'Itachi Uchiwa avait tué toute sa famille de sang-froid.

" Elle est grande et abandonnée, reprit Tsunade, Vous aurez toute la place dont vous avoir pourriez besoin. Autre point essentiel : vous habiterez tous ensemble."

" Comment ça ?" demanda Temari.

" Je veux dire que ninjas de Suna et ninjas de l'Akatsuki résideront tous au même endroit."

Ils ne protestèrent pas, chacun se contentant de jeter un regard aux autres. Tsunade prit sa respiration. Elle avait autre chose à dire.

" Setsuki compris."

" Comment ?" fit celle-ci.

" Tu vivras avec les autres."

" Mais pourquoi ? J'ai ma propre maison !"

" J'ai besoin de tous vous avoir au même endroit si j'ai besoin de vous réunir en urgence."

Setsuki croisa les bras, ferma les yeux et soupira, mais ne répliqua rien. Mais tout le monde pouvait sentir qu'elle était énervée. Itachi lui jeta un regard perçant et Asia eut un petit sourire.

" Pour une fois que ça ne se passe pas comme tu veux, ça ne te plaît pas, hein ?" fit-elle.

" La ferme Asia, répliqua Setsuki, qui n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes. Quand je voudrais ton avis, je te le demanderais."

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit s'apprêta à rétorquer une remarque acerbe, mais Jin se plaça d'autorité entre les deux filles, mettant un terme à leur dispute. Il jeta un regard dur à Asia pour la faire taire, et celle-ci s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

" _Ce n'est pas malin de montrer aux membres de l'Akatsuki les dissensions qui existent dans le groupe,_ pensa Tsunade. _Elles ont intérêt à se calmer toutes les deux._ Bien, reprit-elle. Vous pouvez y aller, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de vous montrer le chemin."

Elle jeta un regard perçant à Itachi, qui le soutint avant de sortir. Kisame, Wateru et Kimiko sortirent à sa suite, et les ninjas de Suna firent de même après avoir salué Tsunade.

_Et voili voilou c fini ! ça en aura mis du temps mais c ENFIN terminé ! Encore dsl pr le retard ! n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche, même un ptit mot ça fait très plaisir et ça donne du courage pr écrire ! Merci et gros bisous à tous !_


	13. Chap 13 : SunaAkatsuki

_Konichiwa ! Me voilà avec le chap 13 de la vie d'une étoile ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (et qu'il me portera pas malheur, c le numéro 13…) Il ne fait pas beau aujourd'hui (chez moi en tout cas), et ça me déprime tout ça… Alors si j'ai des rewiews pr me réconforter… (l'ignoble chantage lol)_

_Je rappelle (je ne sais plus si ça fait longtemps que je l'ai dit ou pas) que Naruto et cie ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Maître Kishimoto, mais Setsuki, Akira, Rerui, Asia, Jin, Kimiko, Asia et les Hoshi (hors Tenten) sont ma propriété… (Setsuki : Comme si on était des objets…_

_Princesse d'Argent : Pas des objets, mes persos à MOUA !_

_Setsuki : Pauvres de nous…_

_P.A : Messante !)_

_Allez, je vous laisse avec les RAR puis le chap :_

_Elenthya : T'as raison, l'idéal c qu'ils se tapent dessus avant de mieux s'entendre !lol Et je le redis, ct un plaisir de te faire de la pub ! (d'ailleurs j'ai lu ton dernier chap, faut que j'aille laisser une rewiew) Jsuis ravie que ça t'ait plu et je te fais de gros gros bisous !_

_ln.lfz : Hum… Pr la musique qui fait peur, tu repasseras...lol C vrai que ça fait plaisir de revoir nos ptits persos ! Et t'inquiète, si Hiashi fait des siennes, je l'embêterais aussi ds ma fic ! (Hiashi : mais je n'ai encore rien fait !) Hé oui, la cohabitation va être amusante, mais pr le prochain chap… (tjrs attendre, je sais !) Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_le mutant : C trop chou ! Merci bcp pr cette rewiew qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! C la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis une auteure géniale ! (rougit) C super mignon, merci bcp ! Et voilà la suite ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Tsukieina : Des idées derrière la tête ? Jcrois que j'en ai aussi…lol Et rassure-toi, moi aussi j'adore le couple Shika/Tema, dc ya de grandes chances pr qu'ils finissent ensemble ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Ridelliz : Tu disais que ça fait bizarre de voir l'Akatsuki aussi conciliant ? Tu verras qu'ils ne sont pas aussi conciliants que ça… Surtout Kisame ! (tête de poisson débile) Pr la cohabitation et l'évolution de la relation Itachi/Setsuki (j'ai bien noté ta demande), il faut attendre encore un peu, mais ça va venir ! Merci pr l'encouragement pr les cours et gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Dites-moi… J'ai eu pas mal de rewiews, jsuis contente ! compte sur ses doigts 5 ! Alors j'en veux au moins autant pr ce chap ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 13 : Qui a dit que Suna et l'Akatsuki s'entendraient ?**_

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans le couloir.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Kimiko. Tu nous montres notre maison Itachi ?"

" On n'a un peu que ça à faire…" grommela Wateru.

Alors que les autres continuaient de deviser, Setsuki remarqua que Neji se tenait appuyé contre le mur un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

" Ah, Setsuki-san, je t'attendais." fit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

" Que se passe-t-il ?"

" Tenten a appris que tu étais revenue et aimerait te voir."

" Laisse-moi deviner, soupira Setsuki. Elle n'a pas très apprécié que je ne la prévienne pas que je partais la dernière fois ?"

" Exactement, acquiesça Neji avec un sourire. Et elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle viendrait chez toi ce soir."

" Problème : je ne vais plus vivre chez moi." rétorqua Setsuki.

Neji fronça les sourcils et la jeune fille lui expliqua les ordres de Tsunade. Le jeune Hyûga soupira.

" Je me demande ce qu'a Tsunade-sama en tête parfois… Elle veut des meurtres ou quoi ? Ça m'étonnerait que cette cohabitation se passe sans heurts."

" Je suis absolument de ton avis Neji… Enfin bref, tu sais où est Tenten en ce moment ?"

" Chez elle je suppose. Elle n'a pas de mission en ce moment."

" Aïe… Bon tant pis, j'y vais quand même."

" Fais attention." fit Neji.

Setsuki lui fit un clin d'œil.

" T'inquiète, je passe juste voir Tenten. Normalement je devrais pas me faire remarquer…"

Neji hocha la tête puis Setsuki le remercia. Elle rejoignit le petit groupe de Suna, sans remarquer que quelqu'un avait écouté sa conversation avec Neji…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir délibéré pendant plusieurs minutes, plantés devant le bâtiment administratif, ne tombant pas d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, les cinq ninjas de Suna décidèrent de s'installer avant toute chose.

" C'est où la demeure des Uchiwa ?" demanda Akira.

" Demande à Setsuki elle le sait évidemment." dit Asia d'un ton hargneux.

" Ne commence pas Asia s'il te plaît." demanda Jin d'un ton posé.

" Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de vivre avec toi tu te trompes, intervint Setsuki. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de me chercher constamment ça m'arrangerait, merci. La demeure des Uchiwa c'est par là."

Et elle se dirigea d'autorité à l'est du village. (NDA : je ne sais pas du tout où se situe la demeure Uchiwa dans Konoha, donc j'invente) Akira la suivit, Jin soupira avant de faire de même, Temari secoua la tête d'un air désespéré puis les suivit, et Asia resta seule devant le bâtiment administratif, les bras croisés.

" _Je ne tiendrais pas plusieurs jours…_"

Elle attendit exprès encore plusieurs minutes avant de rejoindre les autres.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la demeure des Uchiwa, vaste résidence abandonnée mais en bon état, et entrèrent après avoir fait le tour de la propriété.

" J'ai vu qu'il y avait plusieurs maisons, je préfèrerais vivre dans une autre que celle des membres de l'Akatsuki… " fit Temari.

" Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, déclara Setsuki. Il vaut mieux garder nos distances."

" Ce sont des ennemis, il ne faut pas l'oublier." approuva Akira.

" De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'ils sont ravis de nous voir aussi." intervint Asia.

" C'est sûr." acquiesça Temari.

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison principale et entrèrent. Kimiko était en train de défaire son paquetage dans l'immense salle à manger de la résidence. Elle releva la tête en les entendant entrer.

" Salut ! fit-elle joyeusement en leur faisant un signe de la main. Vous venez vivre ici ? On va être tous ensemble, ça va être chouette !"

" On ne préfèrerait pas…" commença Asia.

" Vous n'avez pas le choix." coupa une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent Itachi, son regard froid posé sur eux.

" Comment ça on n'a pas le choix ? demanda Setsuki, prête à défendre leur position. Si vous…"

" Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, coupa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. C'est votre Hokage qui le veut. Qui l'ordonne plutôt."

Il s'avança et plaqua une feuille sur la grande table en bois. Les ninjas de Suna s'approchèrent et lurent.

" Vous devez tous vivre dans la résidence principale. Et pas de discussion.

Tsunade, cinquième Hokage."

" Il manquait plus que ça…" soupira Asia.

" Elle nous en veut la cinquième, c'est pas possible…" continua Temari.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a derrière la tête_ ?" songea Setsuki.

" Nous ne sommes pas obligés de vivre dans la même aile, intervint Itachi. Faites comme vous voulez."

" Personnellement, moins je vous verrai, mieux je me porterai." déclara une voix derrière eux.

Pour la deuxième fois, les cinq ninjas de Suna se retournèrent. Kisame les toisait, appuyé sur son sabre Peau de Requin, l'expression mauvaise. Setsuki croisa les bras.

" Rassure-toi c'est réciproque." répliqua-t-elle.

" Sur ce sympathique échange, on s'en va, déclara Jin avant que la situation n'empire. Comme je suppose que vous êtes dans cette aile-ci, on va dans l'aile sud."

Et il poussa ses équipiers vers la sortie. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Setsuki se tourna vers lui.

" Jin, tu aurais dû me laisser lui dire ses quatre vérités, commença-t-elle. J'ai pas l'intention de me faire marcher sur les pieds."

" Je comprends mais si on commence déjà à se quereller, on n'en finira jamais. Alors limitons les disputes et cette cohabitation se passera bien pour le temps que va durer cette mission."

" Tu crois vraiment à ça ? fit Asia avec un rire nerveux. Quelqu'un se fera tabasser avant la fin de la mission, c'est certain."

Et sur ce présage, elle se dirigea vers l'aile sud de la demeure Uchiwa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après s'être rapidement installée, Setsuki ressortit de la chambre qu'il lui avait été échue et alla frapper à la porte de celle d'Akira.

"Qu'y a-t-il Setsuki ?" demanda celui-ci après avoir ouvert.

" Rerui-chan est toujours chez moi. Que fait-on d'elle ? Je ne vais pas la laisser seule chez moi, mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas prudent de l'emmener ici non plus."

" J'y pensais justement. Peut-être as-tu des amis au village qui accepteraient de la loger ? Si tu leur fais confiance, je leur fais confiance."

" Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Tenten, il ne faut même pas y penser, il est hors de question que j'emmène Rerui-chan chez les Hoshi. Tsunade-san, elle est trop occupée, Kakashi-san pareil, Neji il y aura des problèmes avec les Hyûga j'imagine, Hinata idem, Naruto peut-être, Lee je devrais lui demander, Sakura ça devrait être possible… Je dois me renseigner. Je vais aller Tenten, j'en profiterai pour aller demander à Naruto, Lee et Sakura. Je pense que l'un des trois pourra héberger Rerui-chan. Ça te va comme ça ?"

" Très bien ! assura Akira avec un sourire. Je te fais totalement confiance. En attendant, je vais voir Re-chan."

" Ok. Ça lui fera plaisir, j'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être très rassurée et qu'elle se sent un peu en trop ici."

" Je vais m'occuper d'elle, y'a pas de souci."

" Je te fais confiance ! On y va ?" fit Setsuki avec un sourire.

Akira hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux de la demeure des Uchiwa. En chemin, ils discutèrent comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun allant dans une direction, le domaine Hoshi pour Setsuki, et la maison de la jeune fille pour Akira, après que celle-ci lui en ai indiqué l'emplacement.

Setsuki entra avec un peu d'appréhension dans la résidence des Hoshi. Ses mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient toujours quand elle y rentrait, et c'est pourquoi elle n'y retournait que très rarement. Avec discrétion, elle se faufila entre les quelques maisons, évitant l'agitation qui animait le domaine. Une fois arrivée près de la maison de Tenten, elle repéra la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille et sauta avec souplesse sur le rebord.

" _J'espère qu'elle est dans sa chambre…_"

Elle commença par frapper tout doucement contre le carreau, tout en surveillant les alentours pour qu'on ne la repère pas. Heureusement, Tenten était là et ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre.

" Setsu-chan ! murmura-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu vas te faire repérer !"

" Tu voulais me voir non ?" répondit Setsuki avec un sourire.

Elle sauta souplement dans la pièce et Tenten referma rapidement la fenêtre, avant de se tourner vers sa cousine.

" J'allais venir te voir, ce n'était pas la peine de venir jusqu'ici ! Neji ne te l'a pas dit ?"

" Si, mais le problème c'est que je ne vis plus chez moi, alors tu ne m'aurais pas trouvée."

L'expression de totale incompréhension qui se peignit sur le visage de Tenten tira un sourire à Setsuki.

" Tsunade-san m'a déménagée avec les autres ninjas de Suna et ceux de l'Akatsuki."

" Mais pourquoi ? demanda Tenten, perplexe. Je ne voie pas l'intérêt… Surtout qu'à mon avis, vous risquez de finir pas vous entre-tuer."

" C'est exactement ce que Neji m'a dit… Et je ne comprends pas non plus les raisons de Tsunade. L'officiel, c'est "pour nous avoir tous au même endroit au cas d'urgence"."

" Pff… Elle veut faire croire ça à qui ?"

Setsuki haussa les épaules, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de sa cousine.

" Alors, comment a réagi le conseil à mon départ imprévu ?" interrogea-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction.

" Oh la la, je te dis pas la panique ! s'exclama Tenten avec un sourire. Ils ont commencé par s'attaquer à moi, en disant que c'était ma faute si tu étais repartie…"

" J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal." déclara Setsuki d'une voix vibrant d'une colère froide.

" Non non, rassure-toi. Ensuite, ils ont déclaré qu'ils allaient envoyer Haku pour te faire revenir."

" Haku ? Le Ryoushi ?"

Tenten acquiesça gravement.

" Hé merde… Pourquoi ils me mettent lui sur le dos ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de lui, j'ai déjà l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru…" pesta Setsuki, la mine contrariée.

" Tu sais, j'ai essayé de les faire changer d'avis lorsque j'ai su ça. Je leur ai dit que je m'en occuperais, j'ai juré que je ferais tout pour te ramener aux Hoshi, mais ils ne m'ont pas crue… Je suis vraiment désolée Setsuki-chan."

" Ce n'est pas ta faute… la rassura la jeune femme. De toute façon ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je dois juste gérer tout à la fois."

" Si t'as besoin, n'hésita pas…" assura Tenten.

" J'y penserais." dit Setsuki avec un sourire.

" Tenten !" appela une voix.

" Oups, ma mère…" fit l'interpellée.

" Bon je te laisse."

" J'irai te voir à la demeure des Uchiwa." garantit Tenten.

" D'accord. Mais fais attention. Nous, nous sommes dans l'aile sud."

" Tenten !" cria de nouveau la voix.

" J'arrive !"

" J'y vais."

" A plus."

Tenten ouvrit la fenêtre et Setsuki se glissa dehors sans bruit et avec souplesse. Elle sauta et retomba dans l'herbe, puis se faufila vers la sortie de la résidence des Hoshi, alors que sa cousine se dépêchait de fermer sa fenêtre et de rejoindre sa mère avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Setsuki quitta la demeure de son clan rapidement, se sentant mieux quand elle en eut passé les portes.

" Te voilà donc petite Setsuki…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Itachi, nous sommes vraiment obligés de travailler avec ces ninjas de Suna ? Ils m'énervent, surtout cette fille là… Sale morveuse."

" Kisame, nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors prends ton mal en patience parce que nous ne sommes pas encore partis."

" Et Wateru et Kimiko, ils en pensent quoi ?"

" Demande-leur, ils arrivent…" éluda Itachi.

Un instant plus tard, les deux ninjas de l'Akatsuki entraient dans la pièce. Kimiko sauta sur le dos d'Itachi, tandis que Wateru arborait son éternel air grognon.

" Salut ! fit joyeusement Kimiko. Ça va comme vous voulez ?"

" Kimiko, descends." ordonna Itachi.

" A vos ordres chef ! répondit la jeune fille en glissant du dos du jeune homme avec un salut militaire. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette mission ?"

" Si j'avais pu ne pas venir, je l'aurai fait, déclara Kisame. Je déteste l'idée de devoir cohabiter avec ces ninjas de Suna."

" Moi je trouve plutôt sympas, modéra Kimiko. Ils n'ont pas vraiment été agressifs."

" Kimiko, ouvre les yeux, fit Wateru. Si l'un deux ne s'était pas interposé entre Kisame et la fille là, Setsuki, ils en seraient venus aux mains. Ils ne sont pas non plus heureux de cohabiter avec nous."

" Dommage."

" De toute façon, là n'est pas le problème, coupa Itachi de son ton froid. On a une mission à accomplir, on l'accomplit, point. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Si on doit travailler avec les ninjas de Suna, on travaillera avec eux, si on doit cohabiter avec eux, on cohabitera avec eux. Point."

" T'es mal placé pour dire ça, ricana Kisame. Vu comment tu la regardes la Setsuki…"

Le regard glacial d'Itachi le fit taire, mais son sourire moqueur n'en disait pas moins.

" Précise ta pensée." demanda l'aîné des Uchiwa.

" Je ne dis que ce que je vois ! se défendit Kisame. Après c'est toi qui vois."

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce en laissant ses coéquipiers. Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, puis sortit lui aussi. Wateru fit de même. Kimiko resta seule, ne comprenant pas.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Tsunade, pourquoi tu les as tous fait cohabiter ? demanda Shizune, assise sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Il risque d'y avoir des conflits."

" Je sais ! Mais je veux voir comment ils vont gérer cette situation."

" C'est un test ?"

" Tout à fait ! C'est un test pour éprouver leurs capacités d'adaptation. Un ninja a besoin de savoir s'adapter à toute circonstance et garder son sang-froid. En gros, je les prépare à leurs missions futures."

Shizune eut un sourire.

" Ce ne sont plus des débutants tu sais."

" Et alors ? Il est toujours bon de se rappeler les bases."

" Tsunade, tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que ça t'amuse aussi de les voir se débrouiller."

" Qui sait ? déclara Tsunade avec un sourire. Avec moi on ne sait jamais…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Setsuki est revenue…"

" L'idiote. Il nous est encore plus facile de la ramener maintenant."

" Haku n'aura pas à se fatiguer…"

" Où en est-il à propos ?"

" Il a commencé. Il nous fera un rapport quand il pourra."

" Il faut qu'il se dépêche, nous avons besoin d'étudier Setsuki le plus rapidement possible… Cela fait trop longtemps que nous attendons maintenant."

" Le clan Hoshi atteindra son apogée et deviendra le clan plus puissant de Konoha…"

" Ce n'est plus un rêve mais une réalité."

" Mais il nous faut Setsuki !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Grand-frère !" s'exclama Rerui en ouvrant la porte et en découvrant Akira.

" Coucou ma puce ! Tu permets que j'entre ?" demanda-t-il.

" Bien sûr ! C'est la maison de Setsuki ici, tu sais.

" Oui, je sais."

Akira entra et s'assit avec Rerui.

" Elle est où Setsuki-chan justement ? Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher quand tout serait réglé…" interrogea la petite fille.

" La situation est plus compliquée qu'on ne le pensait. Setsuki, les autres de Suna et moi sommes obligés d'aller vivre dans la demeure des Uchiwa."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Je ne sais pas, et Setsuki non plus. C'est l'Hokage qui l'a ordonné."

" Je vais vivre alors avec vous à la demeure des Uchiwa ?"

" Non, dit Akira en secouant la tête négativement. Tu ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux."

" Je sais me défendre !" s'exclama Rerui.

" Là n'est pas le problème ! C'est trop dangereux, un point c'est tout. Et ne demande pas pourquoi, fit-il en anticipant la question de sa sœur, Il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant, tu serais capable de te fourrer encore dans une situation délicate."

" Et je vais aller où alors ? Je reste ici ?"

" Non, je ne veux pas te laisser seule." dit Akira.

" Mais je le suis bien, à la maison, quand tu pars en mission ! s'écria Rerui, indignée. Et je sais très bien me débrouiller !"

" Mais nous ne sommes pas à Suna, répliqua son frère. Tu vas donc habiter chez un ami de Setsuki le temps que durera notre mission. Et si tu n'es pas contente, ajouta-t-il devant l'air boudeur de sa sœur, Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir à la conséquence des tes actes quand tu as décidé de nous suivre."

Rerui garda son air renfrogné mais baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la suite des événements quand elle avait décidé de suivre son frère et Setsuki. Et si elle trouvait génial le fait de découvrir un nouveau village, elle s'avouait qu'elle était un poids pour les autres et qu'elle pouvait les mettre en danger.

Akira se leva et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête. (NDA : pas du genre "brave bête", mais du genre "réfléchis")

" Allez, ce qui est fait est fait, pas la peine de le ruminer, lui dit-il. Si tu es sage et que tu ne déranges pas les gens chez qui tu seras logée, il n'y aura pas de soucis et tout se passera bien."

" D'accord."

_Et voilà le chap 13 terminé ! Alors, il m'a porté malheur ? vous l'avez pas aimé ? Ou vous l'avez aimé ? Perso, moi je le trouve pas génial mais c un chap de transition, c pour ça… Normalement, au prochain chap, le détail de la cohabitation entre ninjas de Suna et membres de l'Akatsuki ! ça promet du sport ! En tout cas jpeux vous promettre de bonnes petites scènes bien croustillantes… Alors laissez-moi des rewiews pr m'encourager à l'écrire rapidement ! (je suis en manque de rewiews !) Gros gros bisous à tous !_


	14. Chap 14 : Cohabitations explosives

_Salut à toutes et tous ! J'ai encore du retard, excusez-moi ! Mais la plupart d'entre vous savent ce que c'est, les cours, les devoirs… Jsuis surchargée de boulot ! Et c'est encore pire pendant les vacances ! (je ne vais pas m'amuser tous les jours, je le sens)_

_Comme promis donc, un chap avec quelques scènes explosives, que j'adore bcp ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et apparemment, vous avez tous bcp apprécié le chap précédent qui n'était qu'un chap de transition, alors je suis contente ! Mici bcp !_

_Ridelliz : Oui, pr une fois que Kisame est observateur…lol Tu vas voir ds ce chap qu'Itachi est un mateur !lol Alors pr Rerui, je suis tout à fait de ton avis, ça serait Sakura la mieux placée pour la recueillir… Mais tu verras ce que j'ai décidé ! Gros bisous !_

_le mutant : Coucou mon mutant préféré ! Mdr, t'as raison, j'aurais dû l'appeler comme ça mon chap…lol Merci encore de tous tes compliments ! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Tsukiena : mdr ! Merci pr le compliment ! Et pr Temari et Shika, tu verras que c pas gagné…lol Gros bisous !_

_Elenthya : Ma chtite Elenthya que j'adore ! Tu vois, comme promis le new chap avant que je parte ! Arrête donc de martyriser ton clavier, on en a déjà parlé ! Le pauvre va falloir le changer toutes le semaines…lol Pr Itachi et Setsuki, comme promis ya une petite scène entre eux deux, mais tu verras que ça s'annonce compliqué ! Merci pr tes encouragements, gros gros bisous !_

_ln.lfz : Tu n'es plus ds les premières rewieweuses, ça ne va pas !lol Nan je déconne. Tu sauras qui est Haku dans ce chap, et oui c bien lui qui l'avait vue lorsqu'elle est sortie du domaine des Hoshi. En parlant d'eux, tu peux te défouler ds tes rewiews ya pas de prob !lol PR les cohabitations, tu verras ds ce chap… mais jsuis sûre que ça va te plaire ! Hé oui, je suis la grande prêtresse Princesse d'Argent !lol bon allez, j'arrête mes délires là, ça devient indécent ! Jte fais de gros gros bisous !_

_Voilou ! Jme rends compte que j'ai tjrs pas mal de rewiews, je suis contente ! Alors continuez à faire péter ma boîte mail !_

_Je dédie ce chap à Elenthya, qui m'a bcp fait réfléchir hier (et j'espère que tu as raison et que il me dira qqch au retour des vacs) et au mutant, qui me fait tjrs de supers compliments qui me donne la pêche et envie d'écrire ! Merci à vous deux ! (mais tous mes rewieweurs me font des compliments géniaux, je tiens à le préciser)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 14 : Cohabitations explosives.**_

" J'en ai MARRE !"

Un kunaï vola et se planta, droit comme un i, dans le bois d'une porte.

" Hé, calme-toi !"

" JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME CALMER !"

Un second kunaï suivit le chemin du premier, ébranlant une nouvelle fois la porte.

" Arrête !"

" NON ! IL VA M'ENTENDRE CELUI-LA !"

" Setsuki ça suffit !" intima une voix ferme.

" PAS QUESTION ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS LAISSER PASSER CA ?"

" Mais…" reprit la première voix.

"JE VAIS LUI DIRE SES QUATRE VERITES MOI !"

La porte fut ouverte violemment et claquée tout aussi brutalement. Les deux personnes restantes dans la pièce se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

" On ne la changera pas." dit Akira.

" Elle sera toujours aussi impulsive, ajouta Jin. Mais il faudrait éviter les conflits si possible, et elle elle en provoque plutôt…"

" Tu m'excuses, mais c'est Tête de poisson qui l'a cherchée là, contredit Akira. Il passe son temps à la casser, il devrait s'attendre à ce qu'elle explose. Je trouve même qu'elle a été patiente. Deux jours, c'est pas mal."

" C'est son record, assura Jin. Bon allez, on ferait mieux de descendre voir comment ça se passe. Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas."

" Oh, il y aurait bien un pour les séparer j'imagine, non ?"

" Pas sûr…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" TÊTE DE POISSON A LA MANQUE !" hurla Setsuki en entrant telle une tornade dans l'immense salle à manger des Uchiwa.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Kisame, Itachi, Temari et Asia déjeunaient, membres de l'Akatsuki installés à un coin de la table, ninjas de Suna de l'autre côté, de la même façon que tout se déroulait depuis l'arrivée des deux parties dans la résidence des Uchiwa, c'est à dire depuis deux jours. Ils ne se mélangeaient jamais et se parlaient rarement. Kisame et Setsuki s'entendaient très mal, se disputant sans cesse, s'envoyant des piques assassines. Les autres ninjas de Suna n'appréciaient guère le requin de l'Akatsuki, qu'ils surnommaient d'un commun accord "Tête de poisson", se méfiaient d'Itachi, arrivaient à s'entendre avec Kimiko et n'avaient pas d'avis sur Wateru, qui parlait très peu et souvent en marmonnant.

Setsuki jeta sur la table, devant Kisame et Itachi, son bâton de combat, brisé en deux et trempé. Elle plaqua ses mains sur la table, dans un geste qui fit trembler le meuble, et regarda Kisame droit dans les yeux. Alors qu'elle était entrée pleine d'une rage non contenue, elle bouillonnait à présent d'une colère froide, encore plus dangereuse.

" Ca t'amuse de passer ton temps à me pourrir la vie ici ? Tu crois que je n'ai que ça a faire de réparer tes idioties ?"

" Tu veux vraiment connaître le fond de ma pensée ? rétorqua Kisame, les bras croisés. Franchement, oui, ça m'amuse."

Setsuki ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer avec ses yeux mauves assombris par colère. Les autres ne pipaient mot. Itachi se contentait de regarder la jeune fille et d'étudier ses réactions, Temari suivait presque distraitement l'échange, ce genre de discussion étant devenu presque habituel, et Asia avait esquissé un léger sourire. Si elle soutenait à fond ses coéquipiers et revendiquait son appartenance à Suna face aux membres de l'Akatsuki, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction à voir sa rivale se faire malmener par Kisame.

" Je crois que cela ne sert plus à rien de parler avec toi, reprit enfin Setsuki d'une voix glaciale. Quand on est aussi obtus que toi, les mots ne parviennent plus à son cerveau. A supposer que tu en ai un bien sûr."

Kisame lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle n'en fut pas impressionnée.

" A partir de maintenant, ce n'est même plus la peine que tu essaies de me parler."

" Comme si j'en avais envie…"

" La ferme, coupa Setsuki. Et je peux te jurer que si tu t'avises de venir encore une seule fois me faire chier, je te le ferais regretter. Capitch ?" (NDA : dsl je sais pas comment ça s'écrit)

Elle retira ses mains de la table et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir jeté un dernier regard rancunier à Kisame. Un silence pesant était tombé sur la pièce. Quand elle arriva près de la porte, à côté d'Akira et Jin qui étaient arrivés entre-temps mais n'avaient pas osé prendre la parole, elle s'arrêta.

" Au fait, je vais aller me racheter un bâton, et je te présenterai la facture, tu peux compter là-dessus."

Et elle sortit de la pièce après avoir claqué violemment la porte, ce qui démentait le calme apparent de son attitude. Un silence pesant retomba sur la salle à manger des Uchiwa. Kisame, toujours les bras croisés, eut un sourire suffisant. Apparemment, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Itachi lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais ne dit rien.

" Quoi ?" fit Kisame, mécontent de cette réaction.

" Il fallait éviter tout conflit avec les ninjas de Suna… répliqua Itachi d'une voix lasse. Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ? A croire que ça tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd…"

" Itachi, je t'ai écouté. Je te signale que je n'ai jamais rien dit aux autres. Il n'y a qu'à Hoshi que je le fais."

" Et alors ? C'est un ninja de Suna. Donc évite les conflits avec elle. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu as intérêt à prier pour que l'Hokage ne te donne pas de mission en duo avec elle."

" C'est pas moi que ça dérangerait, affirma Kisame. C'est plutôt Hoshi qui serait pas contente.

" Ne la sous-estime pas, rétorqua Itachi. Si elle décide de te provoquer, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle perdrait."

" Tss… On verra. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as à prendre sa défense ?"

" Je ne prends pas sa défense. Je te recommande juste de faire attention. Je pense que c'est la plus dangereuse de son groupe, confia Itachi. Elle est _spéciale_…" ajouta-t-il dans un murmure inaudible pour Kisame.

" Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas peur d'elle, garantit le requin. Si elle me provoque, hé bien je répondrais, c'est tout."

Et sur ce, il se leva de table et sortit de la salle à manger après un coup d'œil sur les quatre ninjas de Suna présents dans la pièce. Itachi soupira mais l'imita, évitant de se retrouver seul avec les autres.

Dès que les deux furent partis, Akira et Jin s'installèrent avec Temari et Asia.

" Elle était de mauvaise humeur ce matin ?" demanda Temari laconiquement.

" De très mauvaise humeur, confirma Akira. Tête de poisson l'agaçait au plus haut point. Alors quand elle a découvert l'état de son bâton, elle est entrée dans une rage folle."

" Toujours aussi impulsive…" commenta Temari.

" Toujours aussi idiote." claqua Asia.

Les trois autres regards se posèrent sur elle.

" Bah oui, vous m'excuserez mais elle est idiote de s'être emportée contre Tête de poisson. Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer de conflits ?"

" Oui mais là c'est lui qui l'a cherché." répondit Akira.

" De toute façon ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre et tout le monde l'avait compris dès le début, assura Temari. On s'attendait tous à ce que ça éclate un jour ou l'autre."

Asia, Akira et Jin acquiescèrent : ils reconnaissaient la véracité des propos de leur équipière.

" Et puis je suis sûre que Tsunade-sama nous a fait cohabiter juste pour ce genre de choses." termina Temari.

" Là je suis d'accord, approuva Jin. Je pense qu'elle étudie nos réactions face à la situation qu'elle nous a imposée."

" J'y ai pensé aussi, déclara Asia. D'après ce que Setsuki nous a raconté d'elle, elle est tout à fait du genre à…"

" Depuis quand tu écoutes Setsuki ?" coupa Jin avec un sourire amusé.

" Quand elle raconte des choses qui peuvent se révéler utiles pour une mission, je l'écoute." répondit Asia.

Jin eut une expression très amusée. Asia lui jeta un regard noir.

" Tu devrais pas être à l'hôpital réviser tes techniques ?" lui asséna-t-elle.

" J'ai bien le droit de déjeuner avec mes amis, non ?" riposta Jin, gardant son expression amusée.

" Humpf…"

" Et sinon, vous avez l'intention de faire quoi cette après-midi ?" demanda Temari.

" J'irai voir Re-chan et je vais m'entraîner." déclara Akira.

" Aucune idée, répondit Asia. M'entraîner j'imagine."

" Je vais retourner à l'hôpital, dit Jin. Et toi ?"

" Je pense que je vais aller fait un tour au Temple, répondit Temari. C'est le centre de stratégie de Konoha et je pense que je pourrais apprendre des choses intéressantes."

" C'est sûr que la stratégie, c'est ton truc." fit Asia.

Temari hocha la tête et continua à manger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Naruto-kun, c'est quoi CA ?" cria une voix.

Naruto entra dans la pièce et contempla le désordre de vaisselle hallucinant que désignait une petite fille. Il prit un air désolé et se gratta la tête.

" Hum… Je m'excuse Rerui-chan ! Je sais que j'avais dit que je ferais un effort mais je n'ai pas eu le temps… Tu comprends, les missions, tout ça…" fit-il d'un ton évasif.

" Te fiche pas de moi ! Allez hop, au boulot !" ordonna Rerui.

" Ok, ok…" capitula Naruto.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'évier, dans un mouvement à la Shikamaru. Rerui le suivit d'un regard désapprobateur.

" Franchement Naruto-kun, comment tu faisais sans moi, je te le demande ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'était l'anarchie ici !"

" Ah bah c'est sûr que c'était plus désorganisé…"

" Baka ! fit Rerui avec un sourire. Allez, travaille !"

" Tu es dure Rerui-chan… Avec le pauvre petit ninja que je suis…" se plaignit Naruto.

" Oh, arrête tes lamentations ! C'est à ton tour de faire la vaisselle, donc tu la laves, point !"

" Ouaip…"

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un moment, Rerui avec son air obstiné, Naruto avec son air pas convaincu, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Naruto se mit à la vaisselle, avec une mauvaise grâce cependant, car ce n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Depuis deux jours que Rerui vivait avec le jeune ninja blond, c'était ainsi. Quand la petite fille était arrivée chez lui, elle avait été catastrophée par l'état de la maison de Naruto et avait décidé de reprendre ça en main. (NDA : Ne pas oublier qu'elle s'est souvent débrouillée seule chez elle quand Akira n'était pas là) Elle l'avait obligé à tout nettoyer avec elle, puis avait instauré des tours de travaux ménagers. Et Naruto n'avait pas osé protester devant l'air décidé de Rerui. Tout de même réticent au début, il s'était finalement laissé convaincre par l'enthousiasme et la fraîcheur de la fillette. Et comme ils avaient relativement le même caractère, ils s'étaient rapidement très bien entendus. Mais la cohabitation restait très folklorique, et surtout très bruyante. (NDA : Sans blague !)

Alors que Naruto continuait à faire sa vaisselle, discutant avec Rerui, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

" J'y vais !" fit spontanément Rerui.

" Si c'est Kiba ferme-lui la porte au nez ! déclara Naruto. Il va encore vouloir m'exposer son embrouille…"

" Ok, pas de problèmes !"

Rerui courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Akira se tenait sur le seuil.

" Salut Re-chan !"

" Grand-frère ! Entre !" s'exclama la petite.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer puis entra dans la cuisine.

" Naruto-kun, c'est Aki-kun !" prévint-elle.

" Ah, ok !" acquiesça Naruto avant de retourner à sa vaisselle.

Elle retourna dans l'entrée près d'Akira.

" Alors, comment ça se passe ici ?" demanda-t-il.

" Très bien ! J'ai réussi à le dompter le Naruto !" s'exclama Rerui.

" JE T'AI ENTENDU RERUI-CHAN !" cria Naruto depuis la cuisine.

" T'occupe pas et frotte !" répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

" GRRR !"

Les trois rirent de bon cœur.

" Bon allez, raconte-moi tout." demanda Akira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le Temple. Beaucoup de ninjas s'y pressaient. Elle entra dans le bâtiment bondé, reconnaissant dans les couloirs quelques ninjas. Elle explora un peu, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait dans les différentes salles. Dans la plupart, des ninjas de différents niveaux et de différents âges étaient penchés sur des plans, des cartes ou d'autres documents et réfléchissaient aux meilleures stratégies. Dans quelques autres, il y en avaient qui s'entraînaient au taijutsu, ou encore qui méditaient.

Temari reconnut dans une des salles, penché sur une carte des alentours de Konoha, Shikamaru. Elle eut un sourire moqueur et entra dans la pièce. Shikamaru leva la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer.

" Oh non, voilà la morveuse… se plaignit-t-il, une expression fatiguée sur le visage. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?"

" Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, le feignant, répliqua ironiquement Temari. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ces temps-ci ?"

Shikamaru secoua la tête, renonçant au combat verbal qui s'annonçait avant même qu'il n'ait commencé.

" Hé bah j'ai beaucoup de boulot… Je dois réfléchir à tes stratégies, tout ça… C'est fatiguant. Et toi ?" demanda-t-il.

" J'ai pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant, avoua Temari. Tsunade-sama ne nous a pas encore confié de mission, aux autres de Suna et à moi. Ni à aux membres de l'Akatsuki d'ailleurs…"

" Elle teste vos réactions, déclara Shikamaru comme si c'était une évidence. Elle étudie vos façons de réagir face à la cohabitation qu'elle vous a imposée." (NDA : tout le village est à présent au courant pr Suna et l'Akatsuki)

" J'avais compris, merci, riposta Temari. Il n'y a pas que toi qui réfléchisse ici."

" J'ai pas dit le contraire… se défendit Shikamaru en levant les mains au ciel en un signe d'apaisement. Te monte pas la tête."

Temari s'apprêta à répliquer une nouvelle fois, mais finalement se tut. Le silence se prolongea, devint pesant, puis la jeune fille tourna les talons.

" Bon bah salut." fit-elle simplement.

Et elle sortit de la salle, laissant Shikamaru avec ses cartes et ses stratégies. Dans le couloir, elle soupira et ferma les yeux, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux et repartit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuki lança un kunaï avec rage contre un arbre de la lisière qui bordait le terrain d'entraînement. L'arme se planta profondément dans le tronc sous la force d'impact. Puis elle courut à une vitesse phénoménale vers l'arbre et, arrivée à sa hauteur, enchaîna une succession de mouvements de taijutsu contre le tronc. L'énergie qu'elle déployait était absolument formidable, dûe à sa fureur contre Kisame.

" _M'énerve… Suffisant, hautain, orgueilleux… Abruti… Je le déteste ! Non, je le HAIS !_ "

Sa pensée rageuse fut ponctuée d'un énorme coup de poing qui fit voler en éclats le tronc. Des morceaux de bois jonchèrent le sol. Setsuki retira son poing droit enfoncé dans le tronc, qui était en sang. Le précieux liquide s'échappa de sa plaie et coula sur le sol, sans que la jeune fille ne s'en préoccupe.

Soudain, un shuriken fusa de la couronne d'arbres et fonça sur Setsuki, telle une lame mortelle. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers la nuque de la jeune fille. Au moment où l'arme allait s'y enfoncer, Setsuki fit un pas de côté et le shuriken termina sa course meurtrière dans le tronc de l'arbre, déjà bien amoché par la kunoichi.

" Bravo Setsuki." fit alors une voix railleuse.

L'interpellée se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et fixa le ninja qui était debout au milieu du terrain d'entraînement avec des yeux meurtriers. Son humeur exécrable se ressentait. L'autre l'observait avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-suffisant. Il arborait le bandeau frontal de Konoha. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair et ses cheveux courts étaient châtains.

" Voici donc la célèbre Setsuki, reprit-il d'un ton où l'ironie était clairement affichée. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et je dois dire que cet avant-goût est à la hauteur de ta réputation. Tu savais que j'étais là ou tu as seulement perçu le shuriken ?"

" J'ai ressenti ta présence il y a un moment, répondit Setsuki d'une voix glaciale, peu encline à faire la conversation. Mais je ne savais pas qui c'était."

" Tu pensais que c'était un membre de l'Akatsuki ? fit le ninja. Logique. Ça aurait pu être Kisame, venu régler vos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes."

Setsuki ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Ce ninja était très bien informé. Trop informé. Le pressentiment qu'elle avait sur son identité se confirma alors.

" Tu es le Ryoushi ?" lui demanda-t-elle. (NDA : ryoushi signifie chasseur en japonais)

" En effet ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je suis Haku Hoshi, le Ryoushi du clan Hoshi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De son côté, Itachi ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Caché parmi le feuillage des arbres entourant le terrain d'entraînement, il observait Setsuki depuis un moment, et tout comme la jeune fille, avait décelé une autre présence, dissimulée elle aussi.

Il observait à présent les deux ninjas qui s'affrontaient verbalement devant lui. Haku l'intriguait. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler du Ryoushi des Hoshi, et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait vouloir à Setsuki. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait déjà entendu et compris sur la jeune fille depuis qu'il la connaissait, il pouvait aisément imaginer que ce n'était pas la joie entre Setsuki et son clan…

" Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" demanda d'une voix brusque la kunoichi.

A cette question, Haku éclata de rire. Un rire très méprisant et très faux, qui donna à Itachi l'envie de le tuer en le faisant souffrir un maximum. (NDA : moi et mon côté sadique…lol)

" Allons, allons, fit-il d'une voix mondaine, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là… Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi."

" Je croyais que ma réponse était claire. Le conseil ne comprend-t-il donc pas ? Il ne veut pas comprendre plutôt…"

" Je pense oui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, je m'en fiche complètement. Ce qui se passe entre le conseil et toi vous regarde. Moi j'ai une mission et je dois l'accomplir, point."

" Alors tu dois savoir que je ne me rendrais pas facilement." déclara Setsuki d'une voix glaciale, en se mettant en position de combat.

Itachi se redressa, toujours perché sur sa branche d'arbre. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il avait à présent compris que le conseil du clan Hoshi voulait faire main basse sur Setsuki, pour ses capacités il imaginait, et qu'il avait envoyé son Ryoushi pour le faire. Et le combat qui allait se dérouler l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il pourrait certainement en apprendre sur les techniques de Setsuki que la jeune fille ne lui avait pas révélées lors de leur affrontement…

" Je n'en attendais pas moins, assura Haku en se mettant lui aussi en posture de combat. Les Hoshi seront ravis de te revoir."

" Ils peuvent toujours courir." asséna Setsuki.

Et d'un même mouvement, comme si un signal avait été donné, les deux ninjas foncèrent l'un sur l'autre. Haku avait sorti un kunaï, Setsuki avait récupéré le shuriken qu'il lui avait envoyé. Au premier assaut, les deux combattants furent blessés par l'arme de son adversaire. Une estafilade parcourait la joue gauche de Setsuki et Haku était touché au côté gauche. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant de s'apprêter à repartir à l'attaque.

" Setsuki-san !" appela soudain une voix.

Les deux ninjas tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement dans la direction d'où venait la voix, de même qu'Itachi. Sakura venait d'arriver, et stoppa net devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle comprit néanmoins la tournure des évènements.

" Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle en se préparant à sortir un kunaï au cas où.

" Rien du tout, fit Setsuki en rangeant le shuriken et en reprenant une posture normale. Nous nous entraînions."

Elle jeta un regard perçant à Haku, qui sembla comprendre et accepter. Il rangea son kunaï et adressa un sourire à Sakura.

" En effet, dit-il. Bon hé bien je te laisse, Setsuki. Ravi de m'être mesuré à toi. A _très_ bientôt."

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles. L'ironie et le sens caché de ses derniers mots n'échappèrent pas à Setsuki, ni même à Sakura. Celle-ci était intelligente et avait compris que Setsuki et Haku ne s'entraînaient pas. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

" Setsuki-san, je ne suis pas idiote. Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?"

" Rien d'important." assura Setsuki.

" Setsuki-san !" réprimanda Sakura d'une voix incrédule.

" Je t'assure, ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi."

" Tu as le poing en sang et une coupure à la joue ! Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on fait lorsqu'on s'entraîne !"

" Ça ? fit Setsuki en montrant son poing ensanglanté. Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste énervée contre cet imbécile de Tête de poisson…"

Elle désigna l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était défoulée. Sakura eut une grimace.

" Je comprends… Mais ça n'explique pas _ça_." continua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en montrant la joue de Setsuki.

" Sakura, laisse tomber. S'il te plaît."

" C'est vrai que ça me regarde pas, mais quand même. Fais attention. Et sache qu'on est là."

Setsuki hocha la tête et lui sourit.

" Sinon, tu venais pour quoi ?"

" Ah oui ! se rappela Sakura. Tsunade-sama te veut dans son bureau. Immédiatement."

" Ok j'arrive."

Sakura acquiesça puis disparut à son tour dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Setsuki ferma alors les yeux de lassitude, puis les rouvrit, ses prunelles mauves perçantes. Elle se retourna brusquement et lança le shuriken de Haku en direction de la couronne d'arbres. L'arme se planta à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Itachi, qui avait eu le temps de s'écarter.

" Descends ! ordonna Setsuki. Qui que tu sois. _Si c'est Kisame je le tue ! _"

Itachi sauta souplement de sa branche et atterrit tout aussi gracieusement sur le sol. Quand il se releva, ses yeux noirs croisèrent les perles mauves de Setsuki.

" Tiens tiens, Itachi Uchiwa… fit-elle. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Tu espionnes ?"

" Pour qui tu me prends ? cracha Itachi. Je m'informe, tout simplement. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas encore réglé nos comptes, et que ce n'est pas le fait d'être alliés qui va m'arrêter."

" Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus je ne compte pas en rester là."

" La question est de savoir si tu pourras me battre un jour…" fit Itachi avec un sourire mi-mauvais, mi-moqueur.

" Peuh ! Je te retourne la question ! répliqua Setsuki. Il n'y avait pas de vainqueur la dernière fois…"

" Je n'étais pas blessé contrairement à toi."

" Ah non ?" fit la jeune fille.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à Itachi et posa son doigt sur sa joue droite, là où on pouvait distinguer une fine cicatrice blanche.

" Et ça ?"

Itachi se sentit troublé par le contact entre sa peau et les doigts de la jeune fille. Ne comprenant pas, déstabilisé, il se recula brutalement.

" Ce n'est pas la même chose, dit-il d'une voix peu assurée. Toi tu étais presque morte."

Un court instant passa, pendant lequel Itachi reprit ses esprits.

" _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi j'ai ressenti ça ? Pourquoi j'ai été troublé ? Décidément, cette fille me rend bizarre. Plus vite je la tuerais mieux ça vaudra pour ma tranquillité d'esprit._ "

Il lança alors un dernier regard à Setsuki, qu'il voulut le plus glacial possible.

" Surveille tes arrières." lui recommanda-t-il avant de disparaître à son tour.

Setsuki resta encore un moment à fixer l'endroit où se trouvait Itachi, puis elle se détourna et prit le chemin du bureau de l'Hokage.

_Et voilà c terminé ! ça vous a plu ? Perso moi j'adore ce chap ! J'aime quand Setsuki et Kisame s'engueulent et quand Rerui dispute Naruto ! Sinon moi je pars en vac ce midi, et je reviens samedi prochain ! Dc ne soyez pas étonnés de ne plus me voir rewiewer ! (ou alors vous vous en fichez) Gros gros bisous à tous et merci d'être fidèles !_


	15. Chap 15 : Des débuts d'amitié ?

_Bijour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va pas fort du tout, mais on fait aller comme on peut…J'ai encore du retard pour ce chap, mais bon maintenant vous savez que j'ai pas bcp de temps pr écrire avec les cours et tout… _

_Concernant les RAR, apparemment il ne faudrait plus y répondre dans les chaps, mais comme je ne suis pas du tout certaine de ça et que je ne connais pas la nouvelle méthode, et bien je réponds ici brièvement. J'espère que ça ne portera pas préjudice._

_Sailor Ocean : Merci de tes compliments ! Alors comme ça tu veux Haku gentil ? Ah ah, tu verras bien, je sais pas encore… Gros bisous !_

_Elenthya : Hé oui Itachi a du souci à se faire… Mais Setsuki aussi, comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chap ! Et entre Shika et Tema, oui logiquement yora qqch entre eux… Gros bisous à toi !_

_ln.lfz : Oui, Itachi est aveugle, comme tous les garçons mdr. Oui, moi aussi j'adore la cohabitation entre Naruto et Rerui, ils sont excellents tous les deux. Et toi aussi tu veux Haku gentil ? Bon alors on verra… Gros bisous à toi jtadore !_

_Tsukiena : Merci de tes compliments ! Oui ya du rapprochement pr tout le monde ! lol Gros bisous !_

_Ridelliz : Et oui Rerui fait sa loi ! mdr Mais ça lui va comme un gant ! Et oui, il faut du rapprochement entre tout ce ptit monde… Mais il faut du temps ! Merci bcp gros gros bisous !_

_le mutant : Ravie que tu aies ri, ct le but du chap ! J'essaie de mettre de l'humour pour que ça fasse pas trop trop sérieux ! Et domestiqué Naruto aussi mdr ! Merci du compliment et gros gros bisous jtadore !_

_J'ai remarqué que la dernière fois j'avais dédié le chap, alors que la fic est dédiée à ln.lfz ! Et vous m'avez laissée faire cette bêtise ! Donc excuse-moi LN !_

_Gros bisous à tous_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE 15 : Des débuts d'amitié ?**_

Setsuki entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

" Vous vouliez me voir Tsunade-san ?" dit-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? répliqua celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils, ayant remarqué son poing et sa joue en sang. Tu t'es battue contre Kisame ?"

" J'aurais bien aimé, riposta Setsuki d'une voix amère. Non, je me suis simplement défoulée contre un arbre en imaginant que c'était lui."

Tsunade eut un air soupçonneux, elle ne la croyait pas. Elle imaginait très bien Setsuki détruire un arbre de rage et s'en meurtrir le poing, mais elle se demandait bien comment elle avait pu se blesser elle-même à la joue. La jeune fille ne lui ferait pas avaler ça. Mais devant son air buté, elle décida de passer outre.

" Bref, je voulais te voir en effet, reprit Tsunade. Je vais te confier une mission."

" C'est pas trop tôt, réagit Setsuki. Je commençais à m'ennuyer à ne rien faire, mis à part me prendre la tête avec l'autre abruti."

" C'est une mission en duo." précisa l'Hokage.

A ces mots, Setsuki lui jeta un regard perçant. Si elle l'avait mise avec Kisame, elle ferait un malheur.

" J'espère que ce n'est pas avec…" commença la jeune fille.

" Non ce n'est pas avec Kisame." coupa aussitôt Tsunade, anticipant les paroles de Setsuki.

" Alors avec qui est-ce ?"

" Un autre membre de l'Akatsuki, répondit Tsunade. Itachi."

" C'est presque aussi pire que Tête de poisson, maugréa Setsuki. Pourquoi ?"

" Très simple. C'est une mission où il faut tes capacités en taijutsu et le sharingan d'Itachi."

" Asia aussi est forte en taijutsu. Pourquoi pas elle ?"

" Parce que je l'ai décidé, point." répliqua Tsunade en regardant Setsuki droit dans les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Setsuki et Tsunade s'affrontèrent du regard. Ce fut la jeune fille qui se détourna la première.

" Vous me cachez quelque chose, Tsunade-san, déclara-t-elle. Soyez franche et dites-le."

" Qui sait ? répondit l'Hokage d'un ton désinvolte. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous partez demain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube."

" Et quelle est la mission ?"

" Vous devez aller dans un des camps de l'alliance d'Orochimaru, près de la frontière entre Hi no Kuni et Oto no Kuni. C'est un dépôt de vivres et d'explosifs."

" Nous devons le faire sauter c'est ça ?"

" Exactement. Mais ce sera dangereux, étant donné qu'il y a déjà des explosifs dans le camp. Vous devrez être loin lorsque tout sautera, ou vous risquez d'être gravement touchés –ou de mourir-."

" Aucun problème, ça ne serait pas la première fois, assura Setsuki. Et pour Itachi non plus j'imagine."

Tsunade hocha la tête puis attrapa un parchemin plié en deux sur son bureau et le tendit à Setsuki.

" La carte du camp et de ses environs, que nous avons réussi à établir grâce à nos équipes de repérage, expliqua l'Hokage. Les points rouges sont les endroits où il faudra placer vos explosifs pour que cela soit le plus efficace possible."

" Bien."

Setsuki se leva, la carte devant les yeux pour l'étudier, et se dirigea vers la porte. Tsunade l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne sorte.

" Setsuki…"

" Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda la jeune fille, levant les yeux de la carte et fixa Tsunade d'un regard perçant.

" Ne parle surtout pas de cette mission à Naruto et Sakura."

" Et pourquoi donc ?" fit Setsuki, intriguée et sentant que Tsunade ne lui avait bien pas tout dit.

" Un des bras droits d'Orochimaru est leur ancien équipier, et ils ont très mal vécu la séparation. Il est possible qu'il soit dans le camp que vous devez attaquer, d'autant plus que certains de nos éclaireurs l'auraient vu… Si Naruto et Sakura l'apprennent, j'ai peur qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise. Donc pas un mot de tout ça." ordonna l'Hokage.

" Qui est-ce Tsunade-san ?"

" … Sasuke Uchiwa."

Setsuki fut d'abord surprise, puis esquissa un sourire amusé.

" Je comprends pourquoi vous envoyez Itachi…" fit-elle à Tsunade avant de sortir de son bureau.

Elle ferma la porte et découvrit alors Itachi qui attendait devant le bureau, dos au mur, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air plus serein ainsi. Ses traits étaient plus détendus, plus doux, si bien que Setsuki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était mignon ainsi. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, aussi se décida-t-elle à partir. Mais à ce moment-là Itachi rouvrit les yeux, la surprenant en train de le fixer, et son regard noir croisa celui mauve de Setsuki. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se décoller du mur et de s'approcher de la jeune fille. Il passa près d'elle sans un mot mais souffla doucement dans son cou, avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Tsunade et de rentrer ensuite dans la pièce.

Setsuki eut un frisson lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud sur sa nuque et en fut profondément troublée. Elle ferma les yeux et resta un long moment debout devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, à calmer les battements de son cœur et analyser son comportement et celui d'Itachi.

" _Il joue avec mes nerfs, il essaie de me déstabiliser… Le pire, c'est que ça marche ! Je dois faire attention ! Mais s'il veut à ce jeu dangereux, on sera deux…"_

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la porte du bureau de Tsunade puis repartit dans le couloir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Naruto-kun ! cria une voix enfantine. Naruto-kun, va ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît, ça sonne !"

Un moment de silence passa, que rien ne vint troubler si ce n'est une nouvelle fois la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

" NARUTO-KUN !" hurla de plus belle la voix.

Pas de réponse. La personne à qui appartenait la voix, en l'occurrence Rerui, laissa alors le plat qu'elle était en train de préparer, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier à fleurs –qu'elle avait déjà réussi à faire mettre à Naruto, malgré les vives protestations de ce dernier- et sortit de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir au visiteur. Derrière la porte se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux blancs comme la neige, qui semblait un peu nerveuse et se tapotait les deux index l'un contre l'autre.

" Bonjour mademoiselle." salua gentiment Rerui en lui adressant un grand sourire pour la rassurer.

" Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant un petit sourire. Je… euh… Je souhaiterais voir Naruto-kun s'il vous plaît."

" Pas de soucis, assura Rerui. Entrez, je vais aller le chercher. Vous êtes ?"

" Hinata Hyûga."

" Oh c'est vous Hinata ? Naruto-kun m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !" s'exclama Rerui.

" C'est vrai ?" fit Hinata, surprise.

" En bien, rassurez-vous ! rigola Rerui. Il vous adore." ajouta-t-elle en faisant entrer la jeune fille.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de donner immédiatement une belle teinte rouge pivoine à Hinata, qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Rerui lui fit un clin d'œil.

" Naruto-kun ! appela-t-elle. Naruto-kun ! Mais où est-il ?" se plaignit-elle.

Elle grimpa quelques marches des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres et à la salle de bain et recommença à appeler le jeune homme.

" NARUTO-KUN ! DESCEND SI TU ES LA-HAUT ! HINATA-SAN EST VENUE TE VOIR !" hurla-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle attendit encore un peu, avant de le rappeler de nouveau, sans succès cependant. N'étant pas de nature patiente, elle commença à s'énerver.

" NARUTO-KUN DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VAIS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES !"

" Laissez, ce n'est pas grave." fit alors Hinata d'une petite voix, ne voulant absolument pas créer de conflit.

" Oh que si c'est grave, répliqua Rerui. Vous venez exprès pour le voir, la moindre des choses serait de venir. Il va m'entendre."

" Je vous assure…" plaida Hinata.

Mais Rerui était déjà partie en haut. Son pas énervé résonna dans toute la maison. Elle tambourina à la porte de la chambre de Naruto, mais encore une fois elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle attendit un petit instant, les bras croisés, le pied qui tapait le sol d'un geste agacé, et comme personne ne lui répondait, elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied qui aurait pu assommer n'importe qui.

Elle entra telle une furie dans la pièce, prête à démolir Naruto sous des reproches et éventuellement des coups, mais fut brutalement stoppée dans son bel élan en constatant que la chambre était vide. Elle se trouva très bête.

" _J'ai pas l'air conne là…_ pensa-t-elle. _Mais où est-il _?"

Elle regarda dans les deux autres pièces de l'étage, à savoir sa propre chambre et la salle de bains, mais Naruto ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Elle redescendit alors les escaliers.

" Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, dit-elle à Hinata en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. Je me suis énervée pour rien."

Hinata eut un léger rire devant son expression comique.

" Je reviendrai plus tard, tant pis…" dit-elle avec un air triste.

Mais Rerui décida de réagir.

" Ah non non non ! Je vais vous le trouver moi Naruto-kun !" assura-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis eut une idée.

" Venez avec moi, dit-elle à Hinata, je crois savoir où il est."

Elle fit signe à l'héritière des Hyûga, qui la suivit une salle d'un style traditionnel complètement reculée de la maison.

" Quand je suis arrivée cette pièce était dans un désordre indescriptible, Naruto-kun ne savait même plus ce qu'elle était avant d'être envahie par son bordel, expliqua Rerui à Hinata en faisant coulisser la porte. Je l'ai obligé à la ranger et nous nous sommes alors rendus compte qu'il s'agissait d'une salle parfaite pour l'entraînement, au taijutsu évidemment, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on détruise la maison en s'entraînant au ninjutsu à l'intérieur. Depuis Naruto-kun y passe beaucoup de temps."

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la pièce et virent en effet Naruto, allongé sur le ventre, dormant profondément et paisiblement. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses vêtements avaient bien besoin d'être lavés.

" Il a encore passé la nuit à s'entraîner, soupira Rerui. Je lui avais interdit pourtant. C'est une tête de mule."

Elle sortit de la salle puis revint avec une chaude couverture dont elle couvrit Naruto. Elle eut un sourire devant son air béat.

" Il est adorable quand il dort, n'est-ce pas Hinata-san ?" fit-elle malicieusement en regardant Hinata.

" Oui… répondit la jeune fille, un peu gênée. Il est très mignon…"

Un sourire tendre vint éclairer son visage alors qu'elle regardait le garçon. Rerui lui adressa un regard affectueux.

" On va peut-être le laisser dormir, non ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Hinata acquiesça, un sourire tendre toujours aux lèvres, et les deux kunoichis sortirent alors de la salle d'entraînement sans bruit, retournant dans l'entrée.

" Je vais préparer du thé, vous en voulez ?" demanda Rerui.

" C'est très gentil, mais… Je ne dois pas m'attarder."

" Rien qu'une minute, insista la petite fille. J'ai envie de vous connaître un peu mieux, et puis peut-être que Naruto-kun va se réveiller dans peu de temps…"

Hinata sembla indécise, se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se dit qu'il était plus sage qu'elle rentre, mais elle avait très envie de rester…

" D'accord, je vous remercie." dit-elle en souriant à Rerui.

" Super ! Allez-vous installer, je vais préparer le thé !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la maison principale de la demeure Uchiwa, l'ambiance était assez tendue, mais c'était habituel. Setsuki, Temari, Jin, Itachi et Kisame étant sortis, il ne restait qu'Asia qui faisait des exercices d'assouplissement dans le petit dojo, Akira qui préparait à manger, puisque c'était son tour pour les ninjas de Suna, Wateru qui semblait méditer dans sa chambre, et Kimiko, qui faisait des allers retours incessants entre la cuisine où elle abreuvait Akira de propos plus ou moins intéressants, et les autres pièces de la maison où on ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait à part s'agiter dans tous les sens. C'était assez étrange de voir que l'ambiance restait tendue alors que tout était calme, puisque les antagonistes principaux, à savoir Setsuki et Kisame, étaient absents.

" Akira-kun, dis-moi, tu prépares quoi ?" demanda Kimiko alors qu'elle venait une fois de plus d'entrer dans la cuisine en trombe.

" Ne m'appelle pas Akira-kun, répliqua le jeune homme. Je prépare un plat de ramens."

" Des ramens ? Génial j'adore ça ! s'écria Kimiko. Je pourrais en manger ?"

" Non tu ne pourras pas en manger, c'est pour mes coéquipiers et moi-même."

" Oh, s'il te plaît Akira-kun !"

" Ne m'appelle pas Akira-kun !"

" Mais pourquoi ?"

" Kimiko, nous avons beau servir la même cause pour l'instant nous restons des ennemis. Les autres ne te l'ont pas dit ?"

" Si, ils me l'ont dit et répété, accorda la jeune fille, le visage décontenancé. Mais je vous aime bien moi… Enfin surtout toi, tu es un des seuls qui ne m'envoie pas promener quand je te soûle avec mes discussions sans intérêt."

Le ton était si déprimé et si sincère qu'Akira leva les yeux de ce qu'il faisait et regarda Kimiko, qui le fixait aussi.

" C'est vrai ! fit-elle. Les autres m'envoient toujours balader quand je leur parle, ils disent que je suis immature. A part Itachi quelquefois… Mais c'est rare. Vous, vous ne me dites rien au moins, même si je vous soûle. A part la fille là, euh… Asia, elle m'a envoyée promener méchamment tout à l'heure."

" Ça, faut pas chercher, c'est Asia, répondit Akira. Elle envoie promener tout le monde, même nous. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air très estimée par tes coéquipiers."

" Tu sais, l'Akatsuki est une organisation mais nous ne sommes pas soudés, dit Kimiko. Si l'un de nous meure quelqu'un le remplace, c'est tout. Personne ne s'attache à personne. C'est comme ça."

" C'est triste." fit simplement Akira en se remettant à sa cuisine.

La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules.

" C'est comme ça, répéta-t-elle. Mais dis-moi alors, je pourrais y goûter au moins à tes ramens ?"

" On verra." répondit simplement Akira.

" Tu sais, je suis nulle en cuisine moi, je sais à peine me faire un sandwich… Je vais encore rien manger !"

" Comment ça ?"

" Bah comme je ne sais rien me cuisiner, je ne mange rien…" avoua Kimiko.

" Aucun de tes équipiers ne te fait à manger ?" s'exclama Akira, abasourdi.

" Bah non. Je viens de te le dire, nous ne sommes pas très soudés."

" Mais c'est dingue quand même ! T'as rien mangé depuis combien de temps ?"

" Euh… Hier j'ai pas mangé, mais ce midi j'ai réussi à piquer dans les assiettes d'Itachi et Wateru… Kisame c'est même pas la peine que j'essaie, il va m'envoyer chier je le sais."

" C'est fou ça ! Et personne n'a rien remarqué ? Tu ne dois pas être en forme si tu ne manges rien."

" Bah comme je fais l'idiote sans arrêt, personne n'y fait attention. Mais je crois qu'Itachi s'en est rendu compte. Il ne m'a absolument rien dit quand j'ai piqué dans son assiette ce midi, alors qu'il me reprend toujours d'habitude."

" C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, déclara Akira. Je n'arrive pas à y croire."

Il attrapa un bol dans un placard et le posa devant Kimiko, puis le remplit de ramens qu'il venait de préparer.

" Tiens, mange." ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille.

Elle regarda le bol un moment sans comprendre, puis releva les yeux sur Akira.

" C'est pour moi ?"

" Evidemment ! Allez mange."

" Merci ! T'es trop sympa !"

Elle lui sauta au cou et il eut du mal à la repousser.

" Calme-toi ! Ça change rien, nous sommes toujours ennemis. Je trouve ça juste complètement débile. Si on part en mission tous les deux demain, j'aimerais autant que tu sois en forme quoi."

Kimiko se rassit et commença à manger, et lui jeta un regard amusé.

" Tu dis ça mais… En fait tu m'aimes bien Akira-kun !"

" Ne m'appelle pas Akira-kun !"

Ils se contemplèrent tous les deux et finirent par éclater de rire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku Hoshi attendait dans l'antichambre de la salle du conseil de son clan. Il venait faire son rapport. Les délibérations des anciens prenaient du temps, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il était assis, dans l'expectative. Mais Haku était patient, et attendre ne le dérangeait pas.

Enfin, un domestique vint le chercher.

" Le conseil va vous recevoir, Maître Ryoushi. Venez me suivre."

Haku hocha la tête et suivit le serviteur, qui le mena devant une grande porte de bois sombre qu'il connaissait bien. Le domestique poussa les deux battants puis invita Haku à entrer. Celui-ci entra et s'agenouilla devant les silhouettes des membres du conseil cachées dans la pénombre.

" Ah, Haku." commença l'un deux.

" Je viens vous faire mon rapport."

" Bien, alors nous t'écoutons." déclara un deuxième membre.

" Setsuki me semble très forte, et elle est téméraire. Elle ne craint pas la mort et a une très forte rancœur contre vous. Elle est très attachée à sa cousine Tenten et n'hésite pas à se mettre en situation périlleuse pour elle. Elle fait partie actuellement d'une équipe de cinq ninjas de Suna, avec lesquels elle s'entend bien pour la plupart. Elle est également très attachée à une petite fille, Rerui Kazama, qui vient de Suna et réside actuellement chez Naruto Uzumaki."

" Si tu devais la décrire en un mot, lequel choisirais-tu ?"

" Mystérieuse, répondit sans hésiter Haku. Il y a quelque chose chez elle… Je ne sais pas trop, mais c'est quelque chose d'attirant, d'envoûtant."

Il y eut des chuchotements chez les membres du conseil. Un brusque murmure parcourut l'assemblée et la fit frémir.

" Serait-ce une influence de la malédiction ?" chuchota l'un des membres.

" C'est fort possible. Nous n'en savons pas assez sur elle pour nous prononcer."

" C'est justement pour ça qu'il nous faut Setsuki. Nous pourrions alors étudier la malédiction et la recréer alors sur d'autres shinobis."

" Oui. Nous pourrions créer une armée invincible."

" Vaincre…" commença un membre.

" Chut ! le coupa un autre. Ne parlons pas tant de nos objectifs pour l'instant. C'est trop dangereux tant que nous ne sommes pas certains de notre réussite."

" Bien."

Le conseil se retourna vers Haku, qui attendait la fin de leur conciliabule en silence.

" Tu es notre Ryoushi, Haku. Nous comptons sur toi. Ramène Setsuki par tous les moyens !"

" Même si je dois enfreindre les lois ?"

" Par tous les moyens !"

" Bien Maîtres."

Haku salua les membres du conseil en joignant ses deux poings (NDA : comme dans Mulan, j'ai regardé le 1 et le 2 hier et avant-hier) et en s'inclinant. Puis il se releva et sortit de la pièce à reculons, la tête baissée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Neji, tu ne trouves pas que Tenten n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment ?" interrogea Lee alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de s'entraîner ensemble.

" Elle est préoccupée pour sa cousine." répondit le Hyûga en évitant un puissant coup de pied de son coéquipier.

" Elle n'est même pas venue s'entraîner avec nous aujourd'hui, reprit Lee en contrant un coup de poing de Neji. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle."

" Gaï-sensei a dit que nous devions la laisser tranquille." dit son adversaire en tendant la jambe pour le faucher.

" Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas inquiet non plus !" s'exclama Lee en sautant pour l'esquiver.

" Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas inquiet, répliqua Neji en donnant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de son équipier, profitant du fait que celui-ci ne pouvait se défendre en l'air. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire."

Lee fit un vol plané mais se rétablit au moment où il allait toucher le sol.

" Nous pouvons lui montrer que nous sommes là si elle a besoin." fit-elle en reprenant sa position de combat.

Neji se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu'il contrait un nouvel assaut de Lee. Celui-ci sourit.

" Tu sais Neji, je commence à bien te connaître, dit-il en enchaînant une série de mouvements parfaitement chronométrés. Sous ton air impassible tu es super inquiet pour Tenten et tu aimerais bien l'aider."

Devant le manque de réponse de Neji, Lee sourit une nouvelle fois.

" Tu sais que j'ai totalement raison !" s'exclama-t-il en contrant un coup de pied rageur du Hyûga.

" Arrête de dire des bêtises et concentre-toi !" riposta Neji en enchaînant par un coup de pied.

Lee se contenta de rire alors qu'il contrait ce nouvel assaut.

_Et voilou c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine et de bonnes fêtes si je vous revois pas d'ici-là ! Bisous à tous !_


	16. Chap 16 : Missions pour chacun

_Bijour bijour ! Me voilà (enfin me direz-vous) avec le chapitre 16 de "la vie d'une étoile" ! J'espère que vous êtes contents ! Et j'espère aussi que vous l'apprécierez !_

_Allez, sans plus de blabla, la réponse à la seule rewiew anonyme (mais pas la seule rewiew heureusement lol). Je réponds aux autres dès que le chap est posté._

_Ange des étoiles : Kikoo ! Jsuis super heureuse que tu m'aies laissé une rewiew ! Et merci bcp bcp de tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci bcp bcp ! Gros gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 16 : Missions pour chacun.**_

Le lendemain, Setsuki s'éveilla alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle se leva rapidement, enfila une tenue de voyage solide et confortable, attrapa ses armes et s'équipa. Elle prit ensuite le paquetage qu'elle avait préparé la veille et descendit au rez-de-chaussée sans bruit, telle une ombre. Elle était dans le même état d'esprit qu'avant chaque mission. La détermination, mais aussi l'angoisse… Cette appréhension qu'elle n'avait jamais pu empêcher avant une mission de grande importance comme celle-ci mais qu'elle avait toujours cachée soigneusement. Setsuki détestait cette peur qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, mais heureusement pour elle, celle-ci disparaissait toujours dès le début de la mission. Cette angoisse était commune à tous les ninjas, c'était leur lot quotidien, mais chacun la dissimulait aux autres pour ne pas avoir l'air plus faible, sans se douter que chacun y faisait face.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Setsuki s'attendit à voir Itachi, mais celui-ci n'était pas présent. Aucun des autres ninjas n'était réveillé, tous dormaient. La jeune fille prit donc son petit-déjeuner seule, plongée dans ses pensées.

" _Pourquoi Tsunade-san m'a-t-elle envoyée, moi, pour cette mission ? Alors qu'Asia est aussi qualifiée que moi pour ce travail… J'ai l'impression qu'elle joue à un jeu où nous ne sommes tous que des pions, et qu'elle s'amuse en nous faisant aller où elle veut. Son premier coup a été de nous faire cohabiter tous ensemble… Décidément, je ne comprends pas. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne regrette pas de devoir accomplir cette mission, car je pourrais peut-être en découvrir plus sur les Uchiwa… Si Sasuke se montre, nul doute que tout prendra une tournure très intéressante. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur d'Itachi Uchiwa…"_

Setsuki continuait à se poser beaucoup de questions à propos du jeune homme. La raison pour laquelle il avait massacré tout son clan échappait encore à tout le monde, même si chacun s'était au moins une fois posé la question dans sa vie. Et Setsuki commençait à se dire que Sasuke devait certainement le savoir et qu'avoir une conversation avec lui pouvait se révéler très instructif… Mais Setsuki devait d'abord pouvoir l'approcher, ce qui se révélerait sans nul doute très compliqué. Et encore fallait-il dire que les éclaireurs eussent raison et que le cadet des Uchiwa se trouve bien dans ce camp qu'elle devait faire sauter. Oui, Itachi Uchiwa avait beau l'exaspérer, il l'intriguait, elle devait le reconnaître.

Elle sourit en suivant le fil de ses pensées. Elle se dit que si Itachi l'intriguait, elle devait paraître elle aussi mystérieuse à ses yeux. Elle se savait secrète, énigmatique, insondable, indéchiffrable et tout ce qu'on voulait. Mais elle avait de bonnes raisons de l'être et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se dévoiler, à quiconque. Ses pensées l'amenèrent à réfléchir au sujet de Haku, le Ryoushi du clan Hoshi.

" _Le conseil n'a pas envoyé n'importe qui, il est déterminé à mettre la main sur moi… _"

Elle serra son poing si fort que ses doigts en blanchirent.

" _Ils ne comprendront donc jamais… Je vais donc devoir faire attention aussi à Haku. Il va certainement me suivre et m'attaquer dans un moment qui lui sera profitable, je ne dois donc jamais relâcher ma vigilance. Mais ça ne pourra pas durer. Je vais devoir régler mes comptes avec les Hoshi une bonne fois pour toutes… Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. _"

Sur ces dernières pensées, Setsuki se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle était prête et n'attendait plus qu'Itachi pour quitter le village, mais elle ne savait pas où il était et ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous. Elle parcourut quelques couloirs de l'immense demeure, dans l'espoir de le croiser. Elle allait se décider à l'attendre dehors quand elle aperçut une ombre dans une pièce. Il s'agissait d'une salle d'entraînement, mais Setsuki savait qu'Itachi n'y avait jamais mis les pieds depuis leur arrivée. Il avait toujours préféré s'entraîner ailleurs, et Setsuki avait même l'impression qu'il évitait cette pièce. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand elle identifia l'ombre comme étant celle du jeune homme. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement. La silhouette d'Itachi se découpait nettement dans la lumière projetée par la lune. En l'observant, Setsuki remarqua qu'il tremblait.

" _Il tremble ! _ s'étonna Setsuki, plus que surprise. _Mais pour quelle raison ?_ "

Elle résista à la tentation de s'avancer un peu plus, mais Itachi tourna alors lentement la tête vers elle. La jeune fille put voir son visage marqué d'une souffrance muette qui la stupéfia avant qu'il ne se compose à nouveau son masque impassible qu'elle connaissait si bien.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

" Je t'attends, répliqua Setsuki qui avait décidé de ne pas s'offusquer de son ton pour une fois. Nous devons partir."

Il hocha la tête sans un mot et sortit en passant près de la jeune fille sans lui accorder un regard. Un frisson la parcourut à ce moment-là, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la salle d'entraînement baignée dans l'obscurité et seulement éclairée d'un rayon de lune.

" _Pourquoi as-tu peur de cette pièce, Itachi Uchiwa ?_ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuki retrouva Itachi dehors. Celui-ci semblait encore plus inaccessible qu'habituellement. La jeune fille préféra ne rien dire, même si son esprit bouillonnait, et les deux ninjas partirent sans bruit, tels deux ombres de mort au milieu de la nuit. Ils se dirigeaient vers le nord, vers la frontière entre Hi no Kuni et Oto no Kuni. Le camp qu'il devait faire sauter se situait là-bas. Le trajet se déroula d'abord en silence, aucun des deux ninjas ne manifestant une quelconque envie de conversation.

Le soleil se leva, dardant ses rayons d'abord timidement puis plus intensément et colorant l'horizon de rose. Une petite brise matinale fit son apparition, faisant doucement frissonner les branches des arbres.

" _Konoha doit être en train de s'éveiller,_ pensa Setsuki. _J'espère que tout ira bien là-bas. J'imagine que les autres vont aussi être envoyés en mission pour détruire divers camps de l'alliance d'Orochimaru…_"

Elle souhaita d'avance bonne chance et surtout bon courage à celui qui se retrouverait équipier de Kisame, et rien que penser au requin de l'Akatsuki la mit en colère. Et pour cette raison elle n'entendit pas le couteau siffler vers elle. Avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle se sentit poussée puis tomba à terre. Elle sentit un corps au-dessus d'elle. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'Itachi. Le jeune homme se releva et la regarda d'un air méprisant.

" Ne meurs pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour accomplir la mission."

Setsuki se releva à son tour, et faillit répliquer quelque chose, exaspérée par le ton glacial et hautain d'Itachi, mais elle se tut finalement, consciente que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer et qu'il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Elle jeta rapidement un œil à l'arme qui avait failli la tuer.

" Des brigands." dit-elle à Itachi en sortant son bâton.

" Je l'avais remarqué." rétorqua-t-il, son sharingan activé, scrutant les alentours.

Ils adoptèrent d'un accord tacite une formation de défense en dos à dos, pour pouvoir parer des offensives devant de chaque côté.

" A quoi donc pensais-tu pour ne pas avoir senti ce couteau ? s'exclama Itachi. Tu n'es pas sensée être ninja supérieur ?"

Setsuki n'allait certainement pas lui dire que c'était à cause de Kisame qu'elle n'avait rien senti venir, et son ton indigné et méprisant la mit en rage. Il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote.

" Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-elle avec colère. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

" Ta vie m'importe peu, riposta Itachi froidement, mais quitte à avoir une équipière, autant qu'elle reste en vie. Alors fais gaffe un peu."

Setsuki s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, quand plusieurs hommes surgirent, mettant fin à leur conversation et débutant le combat. Les assaillants s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des deux ninjas, les toisant avec un sourire, tandis qu'un homme, certainement leur chef, s'avançait au milieu d'eux. Il était grand et musclé et son œil droit était bandé. Arrivé devant ses hommes, il croisa les bras et sourit à Itachi et Setsuki, qui avait rompu leur formation et étaient de nouveau côte à côte, face aux brigands.

" Voyageurs, dit l'homme d'une voix forte, je vois que vous êtes des ninjas !"

" Quel sens de l'observation." railla Setsuki.

" Vous devez donc certainement avoir de l'argent sur vous mes amis, continua l'homme d'une voix mielleuse en se frottant les mains. Les villages de ninjas sont riches… Alors donnez-le nous sans faire d'histoire ou nous vous massacrons." finit-il d'un ton impérieux, bien différent du précédent.

" Non mais et puis quoi encore !" s'exclama Setsuki.

" Hoshi, je crois bien qu'il nous prend pour des ninjas de troisième zone." déclara Itachi d'une voix impassible.

" Je suis d'accord avec toi Uchiwa. Et je déteste ça."

" Et bien entendu, ajouta l'homme avec un sourire carnassier et en lorgnant sur Setsuki, vous pouvez rajouter du paiement en nature."

Tous les brigands rirent en jetant à la jeune fille des regards clairement obscènes. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût.

" Super, ceux que je préfère : les vieux pervers !" dit-elle ironiquement.

" Alors ma belle, ça te convient ?" fit le chef.

Setsuki s'avança d'un pas et désigna les brigands de son bâton.

" Proposition refusée, asséna-t-elle d'un ton glacial, le regard flamboyant. Je déteste les gars dans ton genre."

" Dommage. Dans ce cas, tant pis pour vous."

Après avoir prononcé ses paroles, le chef fit un signe à ses hommes et ceux-ci se ruèrent sur les deux ninjas en hurlant.

" Tsss, siffla Itachi, ils sont bien présomptueux."

" Apprenons-leur qui nous sommes." ajouta Setsuki.

Elle faucha la première vague avec son bâton le plus simplement du monde. Itachi fit appel à la technique Katon de la Boule de Feu et en mis hors-jeu la moitié. Setsuki compléta par une technique Suiton pour finir l'autre moitié. Le combat était déjà fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Il ne restait plus que le chef, en retrait.

" Celui-ci est pour moi." déclara froidement Setsuki.

" Fais vite, on a déjà perdu trop de temps." ordonna Itachi.

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête puis s'approcha de l'homme d'un pas carnassier. Celui-ci recula, terrifié, ayant perdu sa belle assurance et son dos se heurta à un arbre. Setsuki attrapa un des couteaux attachés à la ceinture de sa victime et le planta dans l'écorce, tout près de la virilité de l'homme. Il avala difficilement sa salive : il venait d'avoir très peur. Le sourire menaçant de Setsuki s'accentua.

" Si tu t'avises de recommencer ton petit jeu minable, je te retrouverai et je te le ferai payer très cher, lui dit-elle d'un ton doucereux, plus effrayant que si elle avait crié. Et ne me sous-estime pas, je peux devenir méchante quand je m'énerve…"

Elle attrapa un autre des couteaux de l'homme et le planta à côté du premier, encore plus près de sa virilité. Il essaya de garder la tête haute et fière, mais il déglutit et suait à grosses gouttes. Setsuki eut un petit rire méprisant puis se retourna et s'apprêta à reprendre la route, Itachi l'attendait, accroupi sur une branche, l'air exaspéré et impatient.

" _Pour qui elle se prend elle… Je suis le grand Atsu, le plus fort des brigands ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! "_

Il releva la tête, fixant la jeune fille qu'il voyait à présent de dos. Se disant qu'il était maintenant en sécurité, il murmura "prétentieuse !" et retira précautionneusement les deux couteaux plantés sous lui et les lança d'un mouvement vif vers Setsuki. Ils sifflèrent, meurtriers, vers la ninja, mais elle se baissa souplement et les évitèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Tandis que l'un continuait sa course mortelle vers les arbres, elle rattrapa l'autre en vol. Elle se tenait toujours dos à Atsu.

" Je t'avais… commença-t-elle, la voix plus froide que jamais, PREVENU !"

Vive comme l'éclair, elle se retourna et lança le couteau en direction du chef des brigands, implacable. L'arme s'enfonça avec un bruit mat dans le bas-ventre de sa victime, qui poussa un râle de douleur et s'effondra en avant, tenant son ventre ensanglanté de ses deux mains. Setsuki lui jeta un regard glacial puis rejoignit Itachi en sautant agilement sur la branche sur laquelle il se tenait.

" J'ai terminé on peut y aller."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis ils repartirent à travers la forêt, silencieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, comme l'avait imaginé Setsuki, Konoha s'éveillait. Avec l'aube, la plupart des habitants se levait. Dans la demeure des Uchiwa, chaque ninja se réveillait ou était déjà debout. Chez Naruto, Rerui dormait encore paisiblement alors que le jeune renard s'extirpait péniblement de son lit. Dans le domaine des Hoshi, Tenten se levait, au milieu de la propriété déjà en effervescence. Chez les Haruno, tout était désert, Sakura étant déjà sur le pied de guerre à l'hôpital et ses parents partis en mission. Dans le domaine Hyûga, Hinata était prête à partir rejoindre Sakura tandis que Neji se préparait à rallier le Temple. Et dans le bâtiment administratif de Konoha, Tsunade travaillait à son bureau depuis plusieurs déjà, s'y étant directement rendue après son travail de la journée à l'hôpital.

Un coup discret fut frappé à la porte puis la tête de Shizune apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

" Tsunade ? Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…" dit-elle doucement.

" Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai encore un boulot fou, répondit le Hokage. Des informations à étudier et des ordres de mission à distribuer. Et après je dois retourner à l'hôpital."

" Tu vas te tuer au travail, réprimanda Shizune en entrant tout à fait dans le bureau. Tu peux me laisser des instructions et je vais m'en occuper. Et je peux te remplacer à l'hôpital."

Comme Tsunade ne répondait pas, absorbée par son travail, son assistante se rapprocha.

" Tu peux me faire confiance." assura-t-elle un peu sèchement.

" Il ne s'agit pas de ça, répliqua la Godaïme en levant les yeux vers elle. Je te fais une entière confiance et tu le sais. Mais je suis le Hokage et mon devoir est de protéger le village. Je dois donc m'investir et donner de ma personne en temps de guerre."

" Bien évidemment, mais tu ne dois pas te tuer à la tâche."

" Le Yondaïme l'a bien fait." rétorqua Tsunade, amenant le silence dans le bureau.

Ses derniers mots avaient en effet jeté un froid. Shizune fronça les sourcils.

" Tu n'es pas le Yondaïme, Tsunade." dit-elle.

" Je sais. Mais je le devrais. C'est mon devoir. Tous les Hokages qui m'ont précédé sont des héros. Porter le poids de ces prédécesseurs est très dur Shizune. Je dois être la hauteur."

Un silence lourd de conséquences tomba après ces mots. Shizune soupira, reconnaissante la véracité des propos de son amie, et capitula.

" Soit. Mais pense à dormir un peu tout de même."

Tsunade acquiesça, quand un coup fut frappé à la porte et Lee entra.

" Oui, Lee ?"

" Une missive pour vous, Tsunade-sama. En provenance de la frontière entre Hi et Oto, côté est.

" Merci."

Il donna la lettre à la Godaïme puis salua et s'apprêta à sortir.

" Un instant Lee, le retint Tsunade. Je vais peut-être avoir encore besoin de toi."

" Entendu."

Elle parcourut la missive rapidement, les sourcils froncés.

" Mauvaises nouvelles ?" demanda Shizune.

" Plutôt oui." répondit-elle, le front plissé.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis donna ses directives.

" Shizune, va me chercher Sakura, Lee, amène-moi Naruto."

Les deux hochèrent la tête puis sortirent après avoir salué. Tsunade écrivit ensuite un petit billet de convocation qu'elle envoya ensuite à la demeure des Uchiwa.

" Voilà une bonne chose de faite."

Elle reprit ensuite son travail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un peu plus tard, on frappa de nouveau à sa porte et Shizune passa la tête une fois de plus par l'entrebâillement.

" Sakura et Naruto sont là, ainsi que le médic-nin de Suna et Wateru de l'Akatsuki." informa-t-elle.

" Parfait. Fais-les entrer."

" Tout de suite."

Un instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour la sempiternelle fois et Naruto, Sakura, Jin et Wateru entrèrent.

" Vous nous avez demandés Tsunade-sensei ?" demanda Sakura.

" En effet. J'ai une mission à vous confier."

" De quoi s'agit-il ?" interrogea Jin.

" J'ai reçu des nouvelles de la frontière est entre Hi no Kuni et Oto no Kuni ce matin, expliqua Tsunade. Nous y avons un poste de défense important. Celui-ci a été attaqué par les forces de l'alliance d'Orochimaru par surprise hier soir. Les hommes en poste là-bas sont parvenus tout de même à se défendre et ils sont toujours maîtres de l'endroit, mais leur position est de plus en plus difficile. Les blessés sont nombreux et leurs forces s'amenuisent."

" Nous devons leur prêter main-forte c'est ça ?" fit Naruto.

" Oui, répondit Tsunade. Sakura, Jin, vous devez vous occuper des blessés et les remettre sur pieds le plus rapidement possible. Ce poste est un point important dans notre défense, nous ne devons pas le perdre. Nous avons donc besoin de toutes les forces sur place."

Sakura et Jin hochèrent la tête.

" Naruto et Wateru, vous êtes chargés de les protéger durant le voyage, et une fois à la frontière, vous aiderez les autres à repousser l'ennemi. Entendu ?"

Naruto acquiesça d'un vigoureux mouvement de tête, tandis que Wateru eut un simple grognement approbateur. Tsunade leur donna ensuite les informations complémentaires et termina par leur souhaiter bonne chance.

" Partez le plus vite possible." leur enjoignit-elle.

Les quatre ninjas acquiescèrent puis saluèrent et sortirent. Naruto s'étira et sourit.

" Ah, une mission où nous sommes réunis Sakura-chan ! Je suis bien content !"

" Et tu as intérêt à bien me protéger ! répliqua la jeune fille en riant. Ou tu auras à faire à moi !"

" Mais euh Sakura-chan ! geignit Naruto. Tu sais te défendre toute seule !"

" C'est pas une raison !"

Jin rit devant leur numéro qui détendait l'atmosphère grave de leur mission. Wateru quant à lui ne disait rien, dissimulé sous son éternel air sombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout redevint calme et les quatre ninjas se donnèrent rendez-vous dans dix minutes aux portes du villages, le temps que chacun s'équipe. Lorsque Jin rentra à la demeure Uchiwa, il vit Akira se préparer à sortir.

" Ah, c'est maintenant que tu pars ?" demanda-il à son ami.

Akira les avait prévenus la veille, tout comme Setsuki, qu'il partait en mission d'infiltration avec Kimiko.

" Ouaip, répondit Akira. Je sens que ça va être à mon goût, l'infiltration c'est tout ce que j'aime. Toi aussi tu pars ?"

" Oui, à l'instant, le temps de me préparer. Je suis avec deux ninjas de Konoha, ceux avec qui Setsuki étaient il me semble bien, ainsi qu'avec Wateru."

" Lui je n'arrive pas à le cerner, révéla Akira. Toujours sombre, je n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est réellement."

" Moi non plus, approuva Jin. On verra s'il se dévoile pendant la mission ou non. Mais dis-moi, pour l'instant nous nous sommes retrouvés à chaque fois avec un membre de l'Akatsuki : Setsuki avec Itachi, toi avec Kimiko et moi avec Wateru…"

" Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Temari ou Asia se retrouve avec Tête de Poisson." déduisit Akira.

" Je plains déjà l'heureuse élue." Rit Jin.

" Idem ! Bon allez, moi je me sauve. Que la chance t'accompagne pour ta mission Jin. Reviens-nous en vie."

" Toi aussi Akira."

Ils se donnèrent brièvement l'accolade puis Akira sortit. Jin se prépara puis l'imita. Il s'arrêta devant la maison et se tourna vers le soleil.

" Nee-chan, veille sur les autres et sur moi d'où tu es." murmura-t-il tout en joignant ses mains.

Une fois ce petit rituel effectué, qu'il accomplissait avant chaque mission, il partit définitivement vers les portes de Konoha rejoindre Sakura, Naruto et Wateru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors que le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course dans le ciel et atteint pratiquement son zénith, Rerui sortit de chez Naruto en quête d'une connaissance, se retrouvant seule puisque Naruto était parti en mission, ainsi qu'Akira et Setsuki. Elle se dirigea d'abord avec la demeure Uchiwa, bien que Setsuki lui eut bien recommandé de ne pas le faire car c'était dangereux pour elle. C'était le seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle trouverait à coup sûr une personne de sa connaissance, puisque l'équipe de Suna y habitait. Prudemment, Rerui entra dans le domaine, tout de même peu rassurée. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur un membre de l'Akatsuki. Elle aperçut alors Asia dans le jardin, en train de s'exercer à lancer des kunaïs sur une minuscule cible. Heureuse de voir une figure amie, même si elle aurait préféré tomber sur Jin ou Temari, Rerui s'approcha de la jeune fille.

" Euh…Asia ?" demanda-t-elle d'une timide voix.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" aboya l'interpellée lorsqu'elle eut reconnu la petite sœur d'Akira.

Sur le coup, Rerui ne sut pas quoi répondre, parce qu'elle n'en savait rien elle-même. Quelques heures passées seule chez Naruto l'avait agacée et elle était sortie juste en quête de compagnie connue.

" Asia !" appela alors une voix dans la maison, délivrant la petite du regard exaspéré de la kunoichi de Suna.

" Quoi ?"

" Convocation pour toi !" continua la voix, que Rerui parvint à reconnaître comme celle de Temari.

" J'arrive !"

Asia prit le chemin de la maison. Juste avant d'y entrer, elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se retourna vers Rerui.

" Ne reste pas là, c'est pas un endroit pour les gamines." claqua-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la demeure.

Rerui lui tira la langue.

" Gamine toi-même va." répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause ici, elle tourna les talons et reprit sa marche dans les rues de Konoha. Elle passa devant l'hôpital sans y faire attention, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Perplexe, elle regarda le bâtiment. Lorsqu'elles avaient partagé un thé la veille, Hinata ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital et que Rerui pouvait toujours venir lui rendre une petite visite si elle le souhaitait ? La petite eut un sourire. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Hinata était réellement très gentille et elle l'aimait bien. Décidée, Rerui entra dans l'hôpital et se mit à y chercher l'héritière des Hyûga. Elle interrogea plusieurs médic-nins avant que l'un d'eux puisse lui indiquer où elle pourrait trouver Hinata. Elle suivit la direction qu'on lui avait signalé, avant d'apercevoir la jeune fille aux yeux blancs faire la navette entre deux pièces, du matériel ou des parchemins dans les bras. Rerui s'approcha. Hinata continua ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la présence de la fillette. Elle recula alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans une des salles et vint à la rencontre de la visiteuse.

" Bonjour Rerui !" dit-elle de son ton doux, tout en souriant.

" Bonjour Hinata-san ! salua Rerui, convaincue par cet accueil qu'ici elle était la bienvenue. Je ne vous dérange pas ?"

" Absolument pas. Je finis ça et je suis à toi." déclara Hinata.

" Non non, continuez ! Je venais juste… enfin, juste voir quoi." balbutia Rerui, qui ne savait pas trop comment expliquer son sentiment.

Mais Hinata eut l'air de comprendre et sourit à la fillette.

" Alors accompagne-moi tu veux bien ?"

" Avec joie !" s'exclama Rerui, ravie.

" Alors par ici."

Hinata entra dans la salle, talonnée par la cadette des Kazama. Elle expliqua à celle-ci ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et la situation tendue pour tous les médic-nins de Konoha. Rerui écoutait tout avec une profonde attention. Hinata lui apprit même quelques simples jutsus de soins. Rerui était tout simplement ravie, et Hinata, heureuse de l'avoir avec elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loin de cette joyeuse ambiance était regroupé le conseil du clan Hoshi. Les sombres membres qui le composaient se tenaient toujours dans l'ombre, alors que devant eux étaient agenouillés deux jeunes, une fille et un garçon. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Ils tremblaient dans leur attitude de soumission.

" Hanyu, Dina… dit l'un des membres du conseil. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire."

" Faites honneur au clan Hoshi !" claqua un autre.

" Et ne nous décevez pas."

" A vos ordres Maîtres." dirent les deux interpellés d'une voix tremblante et assez faible malgré leurs efforts pour la rendre ferme et forte.

" Vous travaillez pour l'honneur et le prestige du clan Hoshi. Ne l'oubliez jamais." sermonna un autre membre.

" Vous pouvez disposer. Ne revenez pas avant d'avoir exécuté vos missions respectives."

" Gloire au clan Hoshi !" acclamèrent les deux adolescents avant de sortir, encore éprouvés.

" Peut-on vraiment leur faire confiance ?" demanda un des membres, sceptique, une fois la porte d'ébène refermée sur eux.

" Ils sont plutôt faibles, mais ils sont dévoués à leur clan. Ils feront tout pour accomplir leurs missions."

" De toute façon nous les avons choisis parce que nous pouvions nous permettre de les perdre. Ils peuvent être mal reçus et éliminés, mais ce ne sera pas une grande perte."

" Nous gardons nos meilleurs éléments près de nous."

De l'autre côté de la porte d'ébène, Hanyu et Dina tremblaient encore de leur entrevue avec le conseil.

" Hanyu, ils me font peur." chuchota la fille.

" A moi aussi Dina, avoua le garçon. Mais ils nous ont chargés d'une mission et nous devons l'accomplir pour l'honneur de notre clan."

" Ils nous féliciteront si nous réussissons ?" demanda d'un air candide Dina.

" Bien sûr, assura Hanyu. Et nous serons reconnus comme de vrais ninjas par le clan."

" Mais j'ai peur que nous n'y arrivions pas… Le démon me fait peur tu sais. Il ne voudra peut-être même pas me voir. Ou alors il s'emportera contre moi et me tuera." confia Dina d'une voix faible.

" Chut, ne dis pas de bêtises Dina, gronda Hanyu. Le serpent me fait peur aussi, mais moi avec lui et toi avec le démon, nous servirons bien notre clan. Et nous parviendrons à l'objectif que nous ont fixés les anciens, et nous serons honorés. Notre lignée secondaire brillera et entrera au premier plan dans le clan."

" Je te crois Hanyu. Mais ça m'ennuie d'être séparée de toi. Le démon m'aurait fait moins peur avec toi à mes côtés."

" Si tu étais avec moi j'aurais moins peur du serpent aussi. Mais nous devons faire ainsi. Dépêchons à présent."

Une fois équipés, ils sortirent de la demeure Hoshi et ensuite du village. Dina regarda le garçon avec désespoir.

" Fais attention à toi Hanyu !"

" Promis petite sœur."

Il la serra très fort dans ses bras puis partit dans se retourner en direction du nord. Dina le regarda un instant, désemparée. Puis elle serra les poings.

" Je dois être forte, pour Hanyu !" se dit-elle.

Et elle partit résolument, en direction de Suna.

_Et voilà ! Alors ? Contents, pas contents ? Contents j'espère Qui sont Dina et Hanyu ? Quelles sont leurs missions ? Mystère ! (sauf pour moi lol) Et Hinata et Rerui sont-elles pas toutes choutes ? Je les trouve trop adorables ! Et enfin, je plains moi aussi celle qui aura l'infini honneur de se retrouver en équipe avec Kisame… mdr D'ailleurs, qui verriez-vous ? Temari ou Asia ? Dites-le moi, comme je ne suis pas encore sûre, vos avis m'aideront ! Alors j'attends plein plein de rewiews ! Avec plein de compliments ! mdr Non non je plaisante n'allez pas poster des compliments si vous les pensez pas Allez j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Gros bisous à tous à la prochaine !_


End file.
